A Knife Can Cut Deep
by KimLuvv
Summary: What happens when Sonny's ex-boyfriend returns? He is determined to get her back and he'll do anything, at any cause to make her his. No more Channy or no Sonny at all? Grady's Love sequel. Completed till Chapter 21, rest are story oneshots. Humor n drama
1. Author's Note: Trailer

Please read, Grady's love. I know it's really small, but I'm

probably going to make every chapter in this chapter 1,000 words or more.

Check out Grady's Love and then read this sequel

I saw that some people really liked this story "Grady's Love", and some

people wanted me to continue. This I may say is

very different from "Grady's Love" but I had this great idea

so I wrote it as a sequel. Check it out.

**Grady's Love Sequel**

**A Knife Can Cut Deep Trailer**

**By: BunnyandChannylove**

**Sonny and Chad are hoping that they can finally have their happily ever after, but **

**What Happens When Sonny's Ex-Boyfriend Returns?**

**He is determined to get her back and he'll do anything, at any cause to make her his. **

**Will there be no more Sonny + Chad or no more Sonny at all.**

**A knife can cute deep has**

**Love**

Channy

**Anger**

"You hurt me badly! I never want to see your face ever again!"

"Trust me; you'll soon want to see me, if you want to live.

**Crime**

"You think kidnapping me will make me want you back!"

"No I don't care if you want me but I want you and I always get what I want!"

**Coming to computers and computer screens near you.**

**Review, please!!!!**


	2. Chapter 1: Unexpected visitor

**Check this new story out. Sequel to "Grady's love" I've try to make every chapter 1,000 words are more and I've been sorta having a writer's block. **

**

* * *

**

Sonny and Chad are hoping that they can finally have their happily ever after, but what happens when Sonny's Ex-Boyfriend Returns? He is determined to get her back and he'll do anything, at any cause to make her his. Will there be no more Sonny + Chad or no more Sonny at all.

_**Sonny's Point Of View**_

_When Chad announced that he would give up his job so that he could be with me, it was the sweetest thing ever! But his cast mates approved of him to be with me, because they couldn't lose Mackenzie. He has been working in this studio for so long and he would give it all up for me! Chad is the best boy friend ever! Much better than all my other boyfriends and speaking of my other boyfriends, one of them had returned. What happened you might ask? Well, let me start from the beginning. _

I was driving my car to the studio and saw Chad there waiting for me. _We had been dating for a week so far._

"Hey Son-Shine,"

"Hey Chad, what are you doing here. Aren't you late for your rehearsals?" _We usually met in the cafeteria because he had rehearsals. My rehearsals started a little later than his._

"Actually rehearsals for today start a little late, so I thought I met up with you."

"Aw, Chad that's sweet, but I have to go to rehearsals." _He'd be so lonely._

"Why don't I watch you rehearsing, you are my favorite random." _Of course he would say that, I'm his girlfriend._

"Okay, come on." I grabbed his hand and ran with him to the studio. We got there after a long time, _because well Chad was heavy and he wouldn't budge, probably trying to annoy me._

"Okay, I have to go Chad, take a seat," I pointed to the seats, "and you can watch." I kissed him on the cheek and ran to the stage. Tawni, Grady, Zora, and Niko are all getting ready for another annoying girl sketch.

"Hey guys," I waved to them all.

"Hey Sonny," Tawni says and turns behind me to see Chad, "What's Chip doing here." Chad waves to Tawni and everybody else. _Okay I have to admit, they weren't getting along, but they weren't that mean either. Chad was trying though. _

"Tawni be nice, and Chad had late rehearsals so he wanted to hang out with me."

Tawni raises an eyebrow, and says, "Okay."

"Okay guys take it from the top, were doing annoying girl in the park. Tawni and Niko are the couple in the park, and Grady and Sonny we wanted you in another sketch, so Tawni and Niko are doing this one." Me and Grady nod and walk to sit my Chad.

"Hey Chip, how's it going?" Grady shakes Chad's hand. I slap Grady's shoulder for calling him Chip. _Why won't they just get along?_

"Good, how about you." Chad says shaking Grady's hand. _See Chad tries; he didn't call Grad Cloudy unlike Grady who called Chad Chip._ _Now that's my Chad, he would be nice to any one, to make me happy. _

"Good," Grady says, _I'm just happy they can have a decent chat. I didn't want them to be best friends but at least respect each other. _

"Guys, I know you're trying to get to know each other, but do you mind keeping it down." Marshall says and they start to rehearse.

**~Starting Annoying girl theme song music~**

_The couple walks and sits down on the park bench to enjoy the nice scenery and quiet and peaceful park._

"_Ah, isn't this park so beautiful," the girl says._

"_And quite," the boy says. They girl lays her head on top of the boy and the boy lays his head on top of the girl's head. Soon their bodies start to shake._

"_What!?" they both say and see the annoying girl drilling a whole into the ground._

"_Let's just go back to enjoying the park, sweet heart." The boy said. They both nod and watch the birds. Just as they are about to feed the birds bread crumbs they are piled with dirt. _

"_What!?" they both look to see the annoying girl shoveling in the ground. The couple's faces turn so mad but the boy calms down, but the girl walks up to the annoying girl and asks, _

"_What do you think you are doing?!" _

"_I was just burying this bone," she takes out this 1 inch bone and shows it to the mad girl. _

"_You made this huge hole for a 1 inch bone?!" know the girl even gets madder._

"_Duh but I'm going somewhere else, this place is too noisy." the annoying girl leaves._

**~End of Sketch~ **

_I look to see Chad smiling and laughing a little bit._

"So Chad, you thought it was funny, huh?"

"Pshh, no, psh." _He's so cute when he's in denial. _

"Whatever Chad, when does your rehearsal start?" _I said trying to change the subject; I didn't want to annoy him. _He looks at his watch and his eyes get big.

"Oh crap, it starts in a minute; I have to go Son-Shine." He kisses my cheek and hurries out.

"Okay, bye." I say as he leaves.

_**During Lunch**_

I walk into the cafeteria, and see Chad walking up to the line to get lunch. _While he got lunch, I got… well I really don't know what my lunch is. _Chad turns to see me and calls me to come by him.

"Hey Chad," I look at his steak and my mouth starts to drool. _AHHH steak, juicy steak. Sonny stop drooling, Chad is right there! _I snap out. Chad sees me staring at the steak, and hands it to me.

"Really Chad," he nods, "but what are you going to eat."

"I'll get another steak… hey I got an idea, how about if I get the Randoms steaks for lunch, maybe then they'll like me." _Aw he's so caring. Okay he called them randoms, but nobody is perfect. He didn't say it in front of his faces though._

"Chad, you don't have to prove anything to them, I like you and that's all that matters." I hug him.

"It's okay, I'll tell Brenda." Chad turns and talks Brenda, while I wait.

"Sonny!" I see a random boy running to me and kiss me straight on the lips. _Okay, who does he think he is!?! _

"Do I know you!?... And why did you just kiss me!?... I have a boyfriend!!" I back away and Chad turns and stands in front of me.

"Back away from my girlfriend." Chad looks the boy straight into his eyes with anger.

"Sonny, you don't remember me? It's me Drake, your boyfriend." Chad gets even more furious. _Drake, who the heck is Drake? _

_**~Flash Back Starts~ **_

_I had just gotten a call to come on 'So Random', so I called Drake; my boyfriend to tell him. _

"_Hey Drake, I'm going to So Random," I shrieked. _

"_That's great Sun Flower," he seemed really excited._

"_But this is goodbye… how about we met at our favorite restaurant to say our goodbyes." I sounded disappointed._

"_Sure, met you there Sun Flower." He hung up._

_I came up to the restaurant and entered. There was Drake and this other girl. They were kissing. _

"_DRAKE!" tears started to form up and I ran out and turned my back on him._

"_Sonny! You were leaving, and long time relationships never work out." He put his hand on my shoulder. I slapped his hand away._

"_I would have made it work Drake, I would have!" I turned away, and he turned away too. There was the girl he was kissing standing there smiling._

"_Oh grow up sister; I'm so much better than you." Drake walks up to the girl and kisses her and leaves. _

_**~End of Flashback~**_

_I remembered Drake know, the Drake who cheated on me, the Drake that said it would never work out. I looked up to Drake, and had this urge to do something. _

"Oh, know I remember you, Drake, I remember you very well." Chad looked mad, but I winked at him, and I walked up to Drake.

"And this is what I wanted to do," I stood up to his height and Chad's eyes got big, _he's so cute when he's jealous. _I looked Drake in the eyes, he smiled, I brought my face closer he did too, and I took my hand and slapped his face as hard as I could. This time I smiled and Chad laughed. Drake's face turns mad; he grabs my hand and squeezes it really hard.

"Oh, Sun Flower you shouldn't have done that," he squeezed my hand more and he smiled evilly. I screamed and he sprinted out of the cafeteria really fast still holding on to my wrist.

**

* * *

A/N: What will happen? Review to find out! I accept story alerts, author alerts, favorite authors, and favorite stories also as reviwes. So the more reviews, story alerts, author alerts, favorite authors, and favorite stories well get me to update sooner. Check out my other stories too. **


	3. Chapter 2: Freaky Smile

**Hey guys, here's chapter 2. IF there are any mistakes I'm sorry, but I just got my eyes dialated so basicly everything to me is blurry, but it's getting better. My mom told me not to type but I couldnt upset my reviewers. And thanks so much for all the reviews. Thx Monkey87, Elle333, and Sonnybutterflyxx1 for the reviews. They made my day!!

* * *

**

A knife can cut deep

**Chapter 2**

**Freaky smile**

_**Chad's Pov**_

I was laughing like crazy. _Sonny may be sunny, but she can be mean. She went up to him and slapped that Drake dude so hard. But how is her boy friend. If she hit him, he probably is an ex-boyfriend._

"Oh, Sun Flower you shouldn't have done that," he squeezed her hand. _Sun Flower, what type of name is Sun Flower. Sun Shine is so much better. _I was laughing so hard that I didn't hear Sonny's scream but when I saw her being dragged I ran. He took her out in the hall.

"LET GO OF HER!" I ran up to his back and wrapped my arm around his neck. He squeezed her wrist more. Sonny was trying to get free, but she couldn't.

"Sonny just listen; I want you back, the other girls are nothing like you." He pleaded.

"Then you shouldn't have left me! I told you I would have made it work, but you didn't care!" She looked like she was going to cry. _Poor Son-Shine._

"Leave this jerk, and you can have me, please Sun Flower, please." _Did he just call me a jerk! Me! Chad Dylan Cooper! What a jerk and pleading never gets you anywhere._

"At least this jerk cares about what I feel." _Hey! Oh come on, not her too! He's a bad influence on Sonny. I may have been a jerk but not anymore! _I tightened my grip on his neck pulling him back

"Hey, come on, I'm not a jerk, well I changed for you though." I looked at Sonny. She laughed.

"Aw, you're so sweet, sorry Chad," she laughed again. _She is just so darn cute!_

"Sonny I gave you a chance to come back, but I get what I want, and I want you." Drake's mad face turned calm and he smiled. I was still clutching his neck.

"You hurt me badly Drake! I never want to see your face ever again!" Tears came out of her eyes.

"Trust me; you'll want to see me, if you want to live." _Okay this dude is officially freaking me out. _He let go of her wrist and I let go of his neck. Sonny ran to me and kissed me on the check. She didn't look back at Drake because she was clutching to my chest.

"It's okay Son-Shine, he's going." I hugged her back. She looked up and this time I kissed her straight on the lips. Drake looked at me kissing Chad, and his face turned red. _Jealous much,_

"LEAVE!" I said to Drake from my teeth. Drake turned and left but he was smiling. _Why was he smiling, Sonny just told him she didn't want him. _While Drake leaves, Zora comes out of nowhere on a scooter, passes Drake, saying, "EVIL!"

"He sure his, he's even more freaky than you," I told Zora, Sonny slapped my arm and smiled.

"Nobody can be freakier than me." Zora said leaving, more like rolling away.

"True that," I said making Sonny slap my arm again. _What is it with this girl and slapping?_

"Hey! She took it as a good thing." I smiled.

"I know, but you're fun to slap." She giggled and ran for it. I ran after her and she kept giggling. _Stupid cute._

_**~later on~**_

_**Sonny's Pov**_

"Hey Sonny!" Chad came running into mine and Tawni's dressing room.

"Make it quick Chad, I have to go." _I was getting late for rehearsals. _

"I need to know where Rainy and Cloudy are."

"Hey! No calling them Rainy and Cloudy, Chad they're my friends."

"Okay where is twiddle dumb and twiddle dumber." He laughed at his joke, trying to push my buttons… again! _Where did he get that one though (Twiddle dumb and twiddle dumber)… oh yea, Zora!_

"Chad!"

"Alright where's Niko and Grady." _He knew their names but he just enjoyed pushing my buttons._

"Why?"

"Mina wanted Grady's number because she lost it, and usually Grady is always hanging out with Niko, so I asked for both." _Mina and Grady's relationship was going great. They had gone out on a few dates, and they were always happy and giggly. They were cute together, because Mina laughed at Grady's jokes, and Mina helps her out on the 'Falls' stage, since she works as the stage crew._

"Oh there at the cafeteria, probably eating out of the yogurt machine. Aw, Chad's caring for others." _He's so cute, stupid cute. Niko and Grady were only in the cafeteria, because they already rehearsed their Garry and Larry sketch._

"Only for you," _Aw, even cuter, stupid cuter Chad, _he comes up to me and pushes my lips to his. He brings me closer and I bring him closer.

"Hey Sonny," Tawni enters, "ugh, get a room you two..." Tawni covers her face with her hand "…Sonny rehearsal time!" I blush and Chad blushes too.

"Gotta go Chad," I kiss him on the cheek and leave.

"Next time if you want to kiss him so badly, wait AFTER rehearsal." Tawni drags me to the stage.

"Sorry," I blush even more.

"Oh and somebody was asking for you. He looked cute," _wonder who? _

We walk up to the stage, and there is Drake smiling and waiting.

"Drake get out of here! I thought I told you to leave!" I tried to push him out.

"Why sweet Tawni here let me talk to you." He points to Tawni and she's blushing.

"TAWNI! HE'S MY EX-BOYFRIEND!" Tawni's face turns mad.

"Oh didn't know," she grabbed Drake by the wrist and pushed him out of the room.

"AND STAY OUT!" _Tawni can be so protective. _She rubs her hands together saying, job well done.

"Thx Tawn,"

"No problem." She smiles and applies more lip gloss on. _I could always trust Tawni to be there for me._

"Alright girls enough chit-chat, time for rehearsal," Marshall says and I walk up to the stage.

_**Check it out girl sketch in Paris**_

"_Check it out! I have a barrette." Sonny_

"_Check it out; I have the same barrette too." Tawni_

"_Check out the Eiffel Tower." Sonny _

"_Who cares, check out that cute French guy?" Tawni _

"_Check it out, he winked at me." Sonny _

"_Check it out, he winked at ME." Tawni_

"_Check us out fighting over a French guy." Sonny_

"_Check it out, he's cute!" Tawni _

"_Check it out! He's checking out a French girl." Sonny_

"_Check it out; he should be checking me out!" Tawni_

"_Check it out I'm going to go to him." Sonny_

"_Check it out, he's kissing that girl." Tawni_

"_Check it out, he's so mean." *Crying sounds*Sonny_

"_Check it out dance." *Still crying*Tawni_

"_Check it out dance." *Still crying*Sonny_

_~Check it out music~ *While crying*Tawni_

_~End of music~_

_**End of sketch **_

"That's a wrap! Good job girls!" Marshall leaves and so do I. My phone starts to moo. It's Chad ID.

"Hey Chad,"

"Hey Sonny, do you want to go out tonight."

"Sure, where?"

"How about I pick you up, it will be a surprise. Don't wear something too formal or fancy," _Wonder where we are going?_

"Sure Chaddykins,"

"Okay, see you at 7."

"K bye,"

"Bye Son-Shine."

**

* * *

**

Want to find out what happens where Chad's taking Sonny, and what happens next? More Channy coming soon, and if you want the crime to come, it soon is. The more reviews, the faster I'll update.


	4. Chapter 3: In The Moonlight

**A/N: Hey Guys this is Chapter 3. Reviews are going to encourage me. Tell me what you think and thank you for all the reviews that everybody has given me. Keep them coming.**

**BunnyandChannyLove**

* * *

A Knife Can Cut Deep

**Chapter 3**

**In the moonlight**

**Previously **

"**How about I pick you up, it will be a surprise. Don't wear something too fancy," **_**Wonder where we are going?**_

"**Sure Chaddykins," **

"**Okay, see you at 7."**

"**K bye,"**

"**Bye Son-Shine." **

_Sonny's Pov_

_Tawni would usually help with getting my dresses ready for my dates with Chad, but this time it was supposed to be normal, she didn't have a range for normal. So she backed out. I wore a plaid blue shirt, with blue jeans, and a star necklace._** (I found this random picture and it looked like what Sonny would be wearing, go to my profile to see it, without the necklace) **_added a small bash of make up as usual and taddaa, I was regular looking. While adding my finishing touches, I heard my apartment's door bell and ran to it. _There stood Chad in a blue shirt and blue jeans.

"Hi," he said, I giggled.

"What?" his face started to confuse and worry.

"We match," I giggled again, _he worries too much. _He laughed too,

"Come on, let's go." He grabs my hand,

"Wait!" I quickly grab my purse and run out with him while laughing. I catch up to him, but I trip while running and land on top of him, bringing him to the ground.

"OUCH!" I quickly got of him and rushed to him; he grabbed my hand and pushed me down with him.

"HEY!"

"Ha ha got you." He laughed and I laughed with him. He was okay, and so was he. We got in his car and he drove to his secret place. While on the way Chad turned on the radio. Catch Me by Demi Lovato was playing.

_Before I fall too fast kiss me quick_

_But make it last so I can see how badly this will hurt me_

_When you say good bye_

_Keep it sweet Keep it slow_

_Let the future pass and don't let go_

_But tonight I could fall too soon under this beautiful moonlight_

_But you're so hypnotizing _

_You got me laughing while I sing you got me smiling in my sleep_

_And I can see this unraveling and your love is where I'm falling_

_But please don't catch me_

_See this heart won't settle down_

_Like a child running scared from a clown_

_I'm terrified of what you'll do my stomach screams just when I look at you_

_Run far away so I can breathe_

_Even though you're far from suffocating me_

_I can't set my hopes to high_

_Cuz every hello ends with a goodbye_

_But you're so hypnotizing_

_You've got me laughing while I sing you've got me smiling in my sleep_

_And I can see this unraveling your love is where I'm falling_

_But please don't catch me_

_So now you see why I'm scared_

_I can't open up my heart without a care_

_But here I go it's what I feel and for the first time in my life I know it's real_

_But you're so hypnotizing_

_You've got me laughing while I sing you've get me smiling in my sleep_

_And I can see this unraveling_

_And your love is where I'm falling_

_So please don't catch me_

_And if this is love please don't break me_

_I'm giving up so just catch me_

_Its true Chad would catch me if I was falling. He does hypnotize me, and he does suffocate me with his love. I hope he would never say goodbye. _

"Chad…" I was going to ask me,

"Yea Son-Shine," He kept his eyes on the road.

"You wouldn't ever…. say goodbye to me…. right?"

"I love you too much to say goodbye, and you would never say goodbye either… right?"

"Of course, I love you too much too. Will you catch me?" I smile and he smiles too. I give him a peck on his cheek.

"Sonny you know you're too special to let you fall." _He's so cute._

"How about when you pushed me to the ground, and I fell," I crossed my hands trying to pout.

"You know what I meant," he laughed and I joined it. We arrived at our destination. It was a small park, with a fountain and benches in the middle. _He's so romantic, this place is so cute. _

"Aw Chad this place is beautiful." I got out of the car and hugged him.

"This is where my mom and dad had their first date, and where he proposed to her." _Was he going to propose, I love him but I'm too young. _My eyes got big.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to propose, you're probably thinking we're too young." He smiled. _Whoosh, thank God. He read my mind. _I grab his hand and walk to the fountain and sit on the benches. _It was night time and dark, the moonlight was beautiful, and it was peaceful. _

"I love this place; it's so peaceful to come to." Chad turned to me and smiled. I smiled back. His lips and mine crashed together. He brought me closer and we were more passionate, we both bended and while kissing we fell backwards and fell into the fountain. **(I found this picture of a fountain, imagine this at night and no people .) **I fell on top of him and we both laughed splashing each other with water.

"How many times are you going to fall on me, Monroe, first at your house know this?"_I laugh. _

"I haven't fallen on you nearly as much as I have fallen for you." I laugh and splash him with water, run out while he catches up to me. He grabs me by the waist, turns me around and plants a kiss on my lips. We break out and go to his car. He had towels for some reason.

"Why do you have towels?" I stared at the bucket of the towels in the back of his car.

"Well with clumsy you, I'd knew that you would fall in the fountain." I punched his arm, and laughed. We both dried ourselves and walked around the park. _Then I remembered that I had forgotten my purse. _

"Chad, I forgot my purse on the fountain." I ran back and Chad followed.

"Looking for this," a familiar voice said holding my purse. I squinted my eyes and saw that it was Drake.

"Drake give it back!" I tried to get it but I couldn't.

"Dude give Sonny her purse!" Chad tries to get the purse but Drake punches him straight in the nose, I hear a crunching noise. _What is Drake's problem, _Chad went straight down. I go to him and try to wake him up.

"Chad! Chad," I turn to Drake and he's smiling, "You big fat jerk, what is your problem!" I punch him in the face.

"You! You're my problem," He grabs my wrist, takes unconscious Chad's keys, and ties my hands together.

"CHAD!!! I LOVE YOU!!!" I scream as loud as I can. Drake grabs me and pushes me into the back seats of the car, puts on my seatbelt and gets in the driver seat. _Where is he taking me! What about Chad! My beautiful Chad was unconscious. _

"Let me go!" He turns and smiles to me.

"I'm sorry I can't Sun Flower; you're going to stay with me for now on." _What is his problem, and I'm so not his SUN FLOWER! I'm Chad's Son-Shine and only his._

"You think kidnapping me will make me want you back!"I scream and try to break free.

"No I don't care if you want me but I want you and I always get what I want!" He smiles, slaps my face, takes out tape and tapes my mouth. _Ouch, what was the slap for! If I get free, I am so killing him. I usually don't say or think this type of stuff, but Drake is a big pain in the butt! _

"Now shut it!" He turns back to the steering wheel. I close my eyes and drift off to sleep.

**

* * *

A/N: Want to know what happens next. Will Chad recover, will Sonny be saved, or will there be no more Sonny? Review, story, author alerts, and favorite author and story, are counted. The more I get the faster I'll review. Thanks to everybody to those who reviewed, you're the reason I put hard work to continue.**

Peace Out Suckas,

BunnyandChannyLove


	5. Chapter 4: Stinking Jerk Drake

**A/N: Hey guys its Chapter 4 of my story. Thx for all the reviews there so sweet and keep them coming. You know my policy, I accept Story, Author alerts, Favorite story, and author as reviews. So the more I get the faster I'll update.**

**

* * *

A Knife Can Cut Deep**

**Chapter 4**

**Mission Save Sonny **

_**Chad's Pov**_

_After I yelled at Drake all I heard was a crunching noise and but I heard everything but couldn't do or see anything._

"Chad! Chad… Drake, you big fat jerk, what is your problem!"Sonny shakes me more and more but nothing. _I wanted to get up, and open my eyes and talk to calm my Son-Shine but I just couldn't. _

"You! You're my problem," I heard Drake. _I wanted to get up and kick him in the guts for talking to my girlfriend like that!_

"CHAD!!! I LOVE YOU!!!" I hear Sonny. _I wanted to tell Sonny I loved her too but I just couldn't get up. All I heard was a car going away. MY CAR! THAT JERK TOOKA MY CAR! SONNY WOULDN'T LET HIM! But all I heard was Sonny crying and then quite. Soon I drifted off to sleep. _

**~SEVERAL HOURS LATER ~**

_I woke up to find myself in a white room. I got up and saw it was 11 in the morning. SONNY! WHERE WAS SONNY!_

"SONNY!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. A nurse came rushing in.

"I see that Mr. Cooper is awake now. Are you feeling better." She smiled. _Didn't she hear me! I screamed for Sonny._

"I DON'T CARE IF I'M ALRIGHT I WANT SONNY! WHERE'S MY SONNY!" I screamed turning mad. Tawni came rushing in.

"CHAD! You're awake! We don't know where Sonny is. I was waiting to come home to ask her about the date, and she never came. Hours passed so I went to go look. I found you on the sidewalk of a park and called the ambulance. You're car wasn't there and neither was Sonny." _I remember Sonny screaming, my car starting, Sonny crying and then no more noise. NOW I GET IT! DRAKE WANTED SONNY SO HE KIDNAPPED HER!_

"DRAKE STOLE MY CAR AND KIDNAPPED SONNY!"

"Are you sure Chad?" _Tawni didn't get it. He wanted Sonny and he would even kidnap her! MY POOR SONSHINE!!!_

I cried, I had never cried in front of people before but this was serious. Tawni came to comfort me.

"Yes I'm positive. Drake had taken Sonny's purse, he then punched me in the nose. Sonny had screamed and he had gotten mad so he grabbed Sonny and drove off." Tawni quickly called the police and I explained to them the story.

_**Sonny's Pov**_

_I wanted Chad, I wanted him to comfort me, kiss me, hug me, but most of all I WANTED TO SCREAM! Stupid Drake kidnapped me, and now I'm riding at the back of Chad's stolen car. I WAS SO MAD AT DRAKE! HE KNEW I DIDN'T WANT HIM! _I was so mad that I kicked the back of the driver seat. Drake stopped the car and turned around.

"Morning Sun Flower. Here's a tip if you want to live don't try to run away, annoy me and do anything funny." He smiled, slapped my face, turned around and continued to drive. _OUCH! HIS SLAPS HURT!! I WANTED TO GO HOME, AND SEE IF CHAD WAS OKAY!!! STINKEN DEREK WOULDN'T LET ME!! _I sat there quite and stayed put. Soon we arrived at a small house. It was black with no windows, and looked more like an abandoned house. Drake got out of the car and opened my door. He took my arm and dragged me inside the house. It was pale yellow on the inside, a small kitchen, there was a couch and a T.V. and it looked to have about 2 rooms. He ripped the tape on my mouth. I shuddered but held my scream. I remembered his warning. _BUT OUCH DID IT HURT!_

He shoved water down my throat and took me by the arm again and dragged me into a room. It was just pale white, with a small bed. He shoved me into the room.

"NOW STAY! Remember don't try anything funny if you want to live." He took out a knife from his pocket and showed me. Then he left. I wanted to be free but no window, so I just sat down on the squeaky bed and drifted off to sleep.

_**Chad's POV**_

_The officers asked me so many questions. I told them info on my car, on how Drake looked and how Sonny was dressed. _After all the questions I sat on my bed in my dressing room. _I had told them I wanted to ignore all the rehearsals till Sonny was found. The director was mad but I didn't care. _Zora entered.

"Chip I remembered something." Zora smiled.

"What?" I wanted to know!

"Everybody I call evil, I install a chip on them to track them, because well… there evil." _Why didn't she tell me this before!!!_

"GREAT! LET'S GO FIND SONNY!"

"Right behind you!" Zora followed. We told all our cast mates and met in the prop house. Zora took out a small cell phone type thingy. It had a small blue dot, a pink dot, and green dot.

"What do these represent?" Tawni asked. We squinted to look at the small thing.

"The blue is us, the pink is Dakota, she's evil and the green's Drake." The blue dot was really far from the green dot.

"So how do we get there?" Portylon asked. Everybody looked at Zora and she thinks.

"It looks 5 hours away." **(I know you guys are asking me, "but Drake and Sonny must have traveled for more than 5 hours." It's because, first Chad and Sonny had traveled far to get to the park, and Drake had stopped for bathroom and gas.) **

"Half of Chad's cast stay here, Tawni, Niko, and Grady take a car and travel behind us, and me and Chad will travel in a car following my tracker." Zora ordered. We all set out to find my Son-Shine. _That Drake had better hurt my Sonny, I bet she's afraid and I miss her so much. Her kissing me, her hugging me, her slapping me, BUT THAT JERK DRAKE WON'T LET ME! _I looked at my watch and it was 11 at night. _I had stayed in the hospital for 5 hours for my nose, 3 hours with the police officers, 2 hours to my self and 2 hours planning out everything._

"I'm going to find and save you my Son-shine." I whispered as I got in the car with Zora. _We had called the police to follow behind us and Tawni's car would follow behind the police car._**

* * *

A/N: Will they finally find Sonny or will it be too late. Review to find out, and to who those all reviewed thank you so soooo much. My reviewers are the reason I put hard work into this and continue. I appreciate you putting in time to review. Thanks guys, you're the best! :D **


	6. Chapter 5: Darkness

**What's up guys, I really haven't had the time to write because my teachers piled me with homework. I usually type on the weekends or more but I tried but all my teachers gave me homework, even my chorus teacher, who is actually the best teacher ever! But since she's so nice, people take advantage of her. Poor teacher. Anyway here's Chapter 5. Hope you guys enjoy it and remember to review. I appreciate it that so many people reviewed, you guys are totally awesome!****

* * *

****A Knife Can Cut Deep **

**Chapter 5**

**Darkness**

_**Sonny's Pov **_

"_Chad!!" I ran and ran but all I saw was darkness. I screamed for my Chad._

"_Sonny," I turn around and see Chad looking sad. I ran to him._

"_Sonny! I love you!" He hugs me, I hear a gunshot and Chad falls down. I look forward and see Drake holding a gun smiling._

"_Kill me! I don't have him so what's the point!" I bend down to Chad and cry._

"_Sorry I can't Son-Flower, I want you to be tortured like I was when you left." He grabbed me and dragged me away from Chad. _

"NO!!" I scream and shot up from the bed. I look around and see I'm in a small white pale room. _Oh yeah, Drake had kidnapped me. _I tried to get off the bed but I was chained to the back of the bed. Drake came running in.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD! IT'S 2:30 IN THE NIGHT!!" He screamed.

"Sorry bad dream." I said slowly looking apologetic and bringing my head down. He nods and leaves. _Wow I had slept for about a day, but I had been waking a lot about every few hours, this time I woke up because of a dream. _I tried to go back to sleep, but I couldn't. I laid my back on the back of the bed, and worried about Chad. _I missed him so much; I wonder he's probably trying to find out to get me back. I hope his nose is okay; it looked like it was broken. _

_**Chad's Pov **_

_We had travelled for so far 4 hours. Zora had told me that he had only moved a little bit but now he was staying put. I looked at my watch at a red light. 3:00!!! Oh wow. I wonder if Sonny was okay, I hope he wasn't hurting her. I missed her so much. I looked at my mirror and saw that the police was still behind us and that Tawni's car was too. We had stopped every hour so that Tawni, Niko and Grady could switch in driving. I wasn't switching with anybody. 1. I don't give up my car and 2. If something happens I need to be on alert and find Sonny. Zora was sleeping but the tracker was stuck on the dashboard facing me for me to see. I had tried calling Sonny, but it went straight to voice mail, probably out of battery. _

_I drove some more, when the tracker started to make a noise. Zora shot up from her seat._

"That means we are close, about another hour. Don't let me go to sleep, because you will need me to find the exact address." She explained and all I did was nod. _We're almost there my Son-Shine. I looked straight ahead and mostly everything I saw was Darkness, but the road lamps shined my way, just like Sonny, they shined everything even the roads of darkness. I missed my ball of sunshine. _

_**Sonny's Pov**_

_My head hurt, my cheeks were aching, my stomach was growling and my throat was so dry, but I didn't complain. I was too mad, worried and sad. Mad at Drake, worried about Chad, and sad about not being able to see Chad. All I did was cry and cry. I MISSED MY CHADDYKINS! I MISSED HIM MOCKING ME BUT THEN KISSING ME TO MAKE ME FEEL BETTER! I MISSED TAWNI COMPLEMENTING HERSELF! I MISSED HEARING ZORA CRAWL IN THE VENTS AND I MISSED NIKO AND GRADY MAKING FUN OF CHAD! I MISSED EVERYBODY! I wish I could do something. I was just a small powerless girl. I just sat there worrying for another hour when I heard a loud voice screaming. _

_**Chad's Pov**_

_An hour had passed and Zora took the tracker. _

"We're here…" she zoomed in the tracker, "It's a small black abandoned house." I looked around and saw my car parked out of a small black house.

"THERE!" I pointed to my car and ran out of my car. I went to the officers.

"There's my car!" I told them. One of the officers had token out a loud speaker horn thingy and screamed.

"COME OUT OF THE HOUSE, AND NO WILL BE HURT! WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!" I snatched the thingy from his hand and screamed for my Son-Shine.

"DRAKE LET HER GO! I WANT HER BACK!" The officer took the thingy from my hand and continued to threaten Drake.

"Just go in already and find her!" I told the officer and he signaled his officers to go. I turn around to see everybody looking worried.

"We'll find her Chad." Tawni comforted me. I sneaked behind the officers and followed them inside the house and told Tawni not to say anything. _I was going to kick that dumb Drake's Guts if it was the last thing I would do. _I walked into the small house and looked around. The officers had gone forward. I looked at the kitchen and saw that there was a door that lead outside and saw Drake running with Sonny out of the door.

"SONNY!!" I screamed and ran after him. He was in the backyard and he was holding a knife and Sonny. Her cheeks were red and her arm was bleeding. _I WAS SO KILLING HIM FOR HURTING HER!! _She looked apologetic and sad.

_**Sonny's Pov **_

"COME OUT OF THE HOUSE, AND NO WILL BE HURT! WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!" I heard and shot up. Drake ran into my room.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" He slapped me and took out the knife and scrapped across a part of my arm.

"DRAKE LET HER GO! I WANT HER BACK!" I heard a familiar noise. _Was that Chad! He was saving me._

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" He took out my chains and grabbed me by my good arm. We ran out and into the kitchen and out the door.

"SONNY!" I heard Chad and saw him running out the kitchen. He looked at me and looked so mad.

"LET HER GO!" Chad screamed. _I missed him so much, I wanted to say something but nothing came out, so I just screamed. _5 police officers, Zora, Tawni, Niko, and Grady came running and saw me. _They were all trying to save me! I missed them! _Drake took his knife and cut my arm again. I screamed and Chad ran straight into him and took his knife. I was pushed to the ground. I ran to the officers and officers took out their guns and aimed at Drake. Chad and Drake were tackling each other and the officers were ready to shoot.

"NO! YOU COULD HURT CHAD!!!" I screamed. The officers lowered their guns down a little bit. Chad and Drake punched each other. _Chad's nose arm was bleeding and Drake's nose was. My poor sweet Chad, I HAD TO DO SOMETHING SO I TOOK ACTION. _ But before I knew it, Drake had disappeared with Chad running to the car, holding Chad's shoulder and shoving my precious weak Chad into the car.**

* * *

Uh Oh, poor Chad! Want to find out!? Do you really want to find out!? Well then REVIEW! PRETTY PLEASE!!!**

**BunnyandChannylove**


	7. Chapter 6: Missing You

**Hey guys, I really appreciate all the reviews. Here's chapter 6 review and tell me what you think about this. **

**

* * *

A Knife Can Cut Deep **

**Chapter 6**

**Missing You**

_**Chad's Pov**_

I barged to Drake and knocked him down. Sonny ran to the officers, while I punched Drake. He took the knife and cut my arm. We fight and fight and then I saw the officers I raise the guns. Drake took me by surprise and punched me in the back. I fell to the ground. The officers were ready to shoot, but Sonny screamed.

"NO!! YOU'LL HURT CHAD!" _She looked so hurt, and tried to lower the officers the gun. They did as told. _

Drake grabbed my shoulder and dragged me into his car, and shoved me in.

"LET ME GO!" I screamed.

"OH SHUT UP OR I'LL CUT YOU AGAIN LIKE I DID WITH SONNY!"

"Oh yeah for that…" I took my arm and punched him in the nose, and ran out, but he was fast and grabbed me by the neck with his arm. He pointed the knife to my neck. The officers and Sonny's cast was standing there.

"PUT DOWN YOUR WEAPON!" The officer yelled at the Drake but Drake didn't.

"I'LL STAB HIM IF YOU DON'T PUT DOWN THE WEAPONS!"

"GIVE ME THE GUN! I'll KILL DRAKE MYSLEF!" She screamed. _Wow was she hot when she was mad. Drake punched me again, and OUCH did it hurt. _

"Madam, we can't let you!" The officer said backing off of Sonny.

"Ugh! Alright…" She took a step forward and looked at Drake,

"Drake please put it down, and stop hurting Chad. This is not you, not the sweet, caring Drake I met at Wisconsin." Drake narrowed his eyes.

"Please Drake…" She said in a calm but sweet voice, _what was she trying, make Drake come back to the sweet person he was, it only happens in movies, sweetie. _

"Drake please stop, what do you want!"

"I want you!" He screamed a few tears coming out. _Wow he had a soft side._

"Drake you don't, you only think you do. When you kissed that girl you knew you didn't want me and you knew it wouldn't work, but you want me because you're mad."

"Not to be offense but you're just mad that I moved and you didn't." She lowered her head, and his face turned mad. She reached for him but he brought the knife close to my neck, and she backed off.

"Trust me Drake that perfect girl is out there somewhere and I'm not that girl. Your girl is waiting for you, so let go of my boyfriend." Drake calms down and let's go of me. I run to Sonny and hold her close. _I missed her strawberry shampoo and her sweet scent. I missed my Son-Shine._

Drake puts down his knife and let's go.

"Only for you Sonny Monroe," He pointed to Sonny. The officers cup his hands with handcuffs and Sonny runs to Drake. She kisses him on the cheek and runs back. _DID SHE JUST KISS HIM! UGH! WHY DOES SHE HAVE TO MAKE EVERYBODY HAPPY AND EVEN A CRIMINAL!! Maybe that's why I love her, she always see's the good in everybody and she sure changed me. _She looks up to my eyes and I narrow my eyes. She laughs and kisses me on the cheek. My frown turns upside down and I hug her. She laughs again; I missed her laugh so much.

"I missed you Sonny," I kissed her head.

"I missed yo- Ow!" She held her cut arm. I looked at her arm it was bleeding really badly and we rushed her to the hospital.

I got treated for my bruises and cut and so did Sonny. After we both came out of our rooms, we hugged each other.

"So where were we…?" I asked, and smiled and leaned in. She backed off.

"Wait I was going to say, I missed you too-!" Before she could finish I leaned her in and crashed her lips to mine, we just stood there, but she didn't back off. Her lips shaped mine and we stood there but backed off for breath.

"Oh come on that's the third time I was interrupted before I finished my sentence." _She was so cute when she was mad, and hot!_ I laugh and she giggled with me. We put arm to arm and happily leave the hospital.

_**Sonny's Pov**_

When we both went out of the hospital, our friends ambushed us. Tawni, Niko, Grady and Zora ran to me and hugged me, while Portylon, Chloe, Trevor and Devon ran to Chad and hugged him.

"I missed you so much! It was no fun! Zora's weird, Grady and Niko are so dumb and well Marshall's hanging out with Mrs. Bitterman all the time. I MISSED YOU!" Tawni ran to me.

"HEY!" Zora, Niko and Grady all yelled. _I laughed. _

"I missed you guys too! And thanks so much for saving my live." I hugged and Tawni even joined in not doing the bubble thing.

"Anything for you Sonny, because well you helped me get hooked up with Mina, and know we're happier than ever! Thanks Sonny." Grady smiled, and I flashed him my toothy grin.

Chad's cast mates all hugged Chad and told him that they missed him. After the reunions, Chad's cast mates and my cast mates left to get ice cream.

"I'll catch up to you guys," I waved to my friends and Chad did the same thing. We both stood there staring into each other's eyes.

"I want to thank you so much for saving my life," I smiled, hugged him and kissed his cheek.

_**Chad's Pov**_

"You saved me from Drake with your sweet talk; I never thought it would work." I laughed, she slapped me.

"You didn't trust my ways." She slapped my arm again.

"Hey you're back because you're slapping my arm, I missed that." _I missed her slapping, kissing, and especially her awesome beauty. _

"How about I make you even happier," She smiles and continues to slap my arm.

"Okay, I'm already happy, but just one more thing I want," She looked puzzled. I reached down and crashed her lips to mine, grabbed her waist and brought her closer. She grabbed me neck and never let go. I broke us up.

"I missed that too." I smiled and she giggled.

"I also missed that too." She goes on her tippy-toes, and lightly brings her lips to mine. After we stop we intertwine our fingers together and walk to the ice-cream shop. From then I knew that Sonny was the only girl for me, and nobody could stop me from having her, not even Drake because he was locked up in jail. I wanted to tell the people that she was my love and that she wasn't available and I had something planned to make that happen.**

* * *

A/N: Aw they're back together! Yay! But there's more to come. I'll only put up the next chapter, if you guys review. Thx. **

**BunnyandChannylove **


	8. Chapter 7: Parents

**Hey guys it's BunnyandChannylove, here's Chapter 7. I just watch "Walk a Mile in My Pants" and it was so funny. If you didn't watch it here is the link on youtube. The youtube wont come up, and it will only show from .com so copy it and type youtube in front of it. Kay **

**.com/watch?v=l4_7MnQ-92E**

**I counted up my reviews, story and author favorites and alerts and I have reached 35!! Thanks so much, you guys are the best. Review and tell me what you think? Kay? Peace out. **

**

* * *

A knife can cut deep**

**Chapter 7**

**Parents**

_**A YEAR LATER**_

_**Sonny's Pov**_

_

* * *

I was so excited about today; in a week it will be Chad and my 1 year anniversary. I can't believe we had been dating for almost 1 year. It is also going to be Mina's and Grady's anniversary in a week. It's kinda sweet how two couples came together on the same day. Ever since Chad and I got together and Grady and Mina got together there's no rivalry anymore. Tawni, Chloe and Portylon have lots in common so they go shopping a lot. Devon and Trevor have been teaching Grady and Niko to be more romantic and dramatic when it comes to date (Grady uses it on Mina, and she likes it) and Niko and Grady have been teaching Trevor, and Devon how to have more fun. _

_Grady and Mina have been on so many dates, and you can tell they love each other, just like Chad and I. _

_Chad has taken me to 15 new restaurants (we go to some more than once), 5 times to the beach, 3 times to a carnival, and 10 times to a park. The other times we either hang out at his house or mine. (I realized he has a huge house, not that I wouldn't have imagined him having a small house.) _

_I would have met Chad's parent but they have been filming a movie together for the past year. And even for my 19__th__ birthday he had wrote a journal with all the beautiful moments we spent together, and left lots of pages for later on, and every time we had a moment I wrote it in the journal. Chad is sometimes still the drama jerk that I met, but I love him even more that way. _I got out of my bed and went to the bathroom. After changing I looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a purple jacket, a lavender top, and added some black skinnies.

I applied light pink lipstick and a dab of make up as usual and drove to the studio. I looked at myself in the side mirror and got out for rehearsal. We were supposed to do another Gassie sketch and I was really excited because this I think was supposed to be the best out of the others. I walked into the prop house and everybody was getting ready. Well actually this is how they always get ready; Tawni as usual was looking at herself with her small pink mirror. Zora was up in the vents doing…something. Niko and Grady were going through a mountain of popcorn and looking for identical popcorn twins… again.

"Hey Sonny!" Everybody greeted me, and went back to doing what they were doing.

"Hey guys," I greeted them back, none looked at me and I went to go sit on the couch. While sketching out ideas, Chad entered.

"Hey Chad," I ran to him and hugged him.

"Hey Sonny, do you mind if I talk to you alone…" He looked at everybody really busy doing their thing, "If I'm not bothering your time," He smiled and turned back to me. I laughed and nodded. He took me out to the side of the wall outside of the prop house.

"So well my parents are back from their movie, so I was wondering if you would like to meet them," _Chad's parents, hum… I hope they're nice. Well it doesn't hurt to meet them._

"Sure I loved to," I said excitedly. He smiled and kissed me on the cheek. I blushed. I was used to Chad kissing me but it always sent a spark through my body.

"I have to go rehearse, but how about I pick you up at 6 tonight." I nodded and kissed him on the cheek. I went back inside the prop house.

"What happened back there?" Tawni asked,

"Oh, I'm going to meet Chad's parents tonight," I smiled.

"O you're going to need some nice clothes to impress Chad's family, if they're anything like him, you need some better clothes." I laughed and she went to filling her nails.

"Tawni I don't need to impress anybody, if Chad loves me than I don't need to do anything," She stopped from her nail filling.

"Oh were you saying something, I was filling my nails? And I don't care, you need to look good, because Tawni does not let her friends go out without looking good," I smiled and she went back to filling. _Aw, Tawni cares so much. _

_**At 5:30 **_

_**Still Sonny's Pov**_

_Tawni had bought me a small a cute yellow polka dot dress, to represent my sunny personality. She asked me to wear it, cross that out, she demanded me to wear it. _

_I wore a small yellow sun bracelet and waited for Chad. It took me 15 minutes to get ready so I waited 15 minutes more. At 5:59 Chad had knocked at my door. He was wearing a regular shirt and some jeans and had yellow flowers in his hands. I took the flowers and smelled them._

"Thanks Chad that was really sweet." I gave him a peck on his cheek.

"Anything for my Son-Shine." He smiled and escorted me to his car.

"So you excited," He asked me.

"I'm nervous," I told him while fidgeting with my dress.

He put one hand on my knee to stop me from fidgeting but still looking at the road.

"Sonny its fine, my parents are really excited to meet you. They can't wait, and I'm positive they will love you, you make everybody happy." _I smiled; Chad always knew how to make me happy. _

"Thanks Chad," I wanted to kiss him but he was driving.

"Like I said before, anything for my Son-Shine." We stopped at a huge white house. It had a huge pond/pool filled with water right in front of the house. _One time Chad had dropped me in there so I pushed Chad down inside. We started playing with the water and then we swam into the middle of the pond/pool and kissed. It was a funny day. Back to previous time right know. _ He helped me out of the car and held my hand while we walked to his house. He rang the bell, and a man came out. He had black hair, blue eyes _(know I know where Chad gets his blue eyes, one of them sparkles, yes only one)_ and was wearing a green shirt with a black bottom.

"Hey dad, this is Sonny." Chad brought his hand to me.

"Oh this is the Sonny, which Chad talks about so much." I blush.

"I'm Dave, and don't call me Mr. Cooper or anything like that, just call me Dave." He smiled and I blushed more but I nodded. Chad took my hand and told me to meet his mom in the kitchen. I nodded and walked in. There stood a woman, with blonde hair and a red shirt with a blue bottom. She quickly wiped her hand and took of her apron.

"Hi, I'm Sonny," I smiled and looked at her. _(And that's where Chad gets his perfect blonde hair, yes I said perfect, he is my boyfriend so I can call his hair perfect)_

"Nice to meet you Sonny, Chad says so many nice things about you, I'm Cheryl." She walks up to me and hugs me.

"Sorry I'm a hugger," She smiles and backs away.

"That's okay so am I." She laughs and so do I.

"Would you like some help cooking," I offer.

"Wow, Chad was right about how sweet you are…" My cheeks turn red,

"I'm good, honey, thank you though." I smile and Chad walks in.

"Hey mom," He waves to his mom.

"Hey Chad, why don't you call Dave, and tell him to come over her for a second,"

"Come on Sonny," Chad takes my hand and takes me to the couch.

"Sit down while I get my dad, he's in the dining room." He smiled, kisses me on the cheek and leaves.

"Okay," I smile back. _Chad's parents seem really nice. His mom's a hugger like me, and his dad's so sweet. _I was going to enjoy this night.**

* * *

A/N: Just so you know Sonny's dress and shirt are posted on my profile. Also if you want to see how Chad's mansion looks go on my profile. And for those who saw the clip or saw the episode, "Walk A Mile In My Pants" the skinnies that Sonny's wears will not give her Skinny Pant Syndrome, and she will be perfectly fine wearing them. So what do you guys think about the chapter? How about telling me in your reviews, and thx to everybody that reviewed. **


	9. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hey Guys, I have gotten so many reviews! Thanks so much guys, i really appreciate it! I'll update soon but I wanted to tell you guys that I just read the most amazing One-Shot ever! It was by Teddyluver, here's the link. Type fanfiction right before the link, okay. **

**.net/s/5816218/1/#**

**Title: 10 Foolproof Ways To Get the Girl of Your Dreams**

Category: Sonny with a Chance  
Character(s): Chad D. C. & Sonny M.

Words: 3,903  
Genre(s): Humor/Romance  
Rating: Rated: K+  


**Summary: 1. Compliment her. "Hey, Sonny, I like your... elbows." "Um... thank  
you?" 4. Ask her opinion on things. "Do you like apples?" "Yes?" "Do you like  
bananas?" "Sure..." A cute-fluffy one shot about the sweet, shy, insecure side  
of Chad Dylan Cooper.  
**


	10. Chapter 8: A Funny Day

**Hey guys, Aqua (BunnyandChannylove) here. Here's Chapter 8 of my story. Hope you like it! :D :) **

**

* * *

A Knife Can Cut Deep**

**Chapter 8**

**A Funny Day**

_**Sonny's Pov Still **_

_

* * *

After Chad got his dad from the dining room and into the kitchen, he comes to sit next to me on the couch. _

"Hey Son-Shine, how do you like them so far." He kisses me lightly on the lips.

"They're so sweet, and nice." I say back giving him the largest smile ever.

"That's good," He gives me the largest smile too and it looked really goofy. I laughed. _He's so cute and funny. _

"What?" He looked confused.

"You're so funny," I punch him lightly on his arm and laugh more.

"I'm not even going to ask," He smiles and laughs with me, _He is so like the best boyfriend ever! _

"Dinner's ready, Chad why don't you and Sonny get ready to eat, and take her to the dining room." Cheryl told Chad. _I knew where his dining room was, because we ate there together sometime but I played along. _Chad put his arm around mine and gave me the biggest, cheesiest, goofy grin ever. I laughed harder.

"Why are you laughing at the greatest actor of our generation?" He looked pissed off.

"Nothing Chad," I giggle and drag him to the dining room and his face calms down.

We sit down in the seats. Chad sits next to me and next to Chad is Dave; Cheryl brings in two plates, one in each hand. I quickly hurry to help her.

"Thank you, honey." She smiles as I put the plate on the table. I nod and quickly go sit next to Chad. We all get settled. I slowly eat my pasta, while Chad stuffs food into his mouth. His mom stares at me and to Chad, then back to me and back to Chad. _I was used to Chad stuffing food in his mouth, so I didn't complain. _

"Chad, honey, you should learn to eat mannerly from Sonny," She looked disgusted and I literally choked on my pasta. I was laughing so hard but I grabbed a glass of water and jugged it down, as my face that was white and red from choking turned back to its color. _I was so embarrassed. _Chad's mom and Dad looked at me and just laughed, not a mean laugh but a sweet laugh. I laugh along.

"Hey! How come if I laugh or talk while eating and choke, you guys get mad, but you just laugh with her!" Chad looked pissed off. I just laugh.

"It's okay Chaddy, I'm mad at myself for laughing while eating; does that help?" I patted his arm. He still looked pissed off but just smiled and we all went back to eating.

"So Sonny, I heard you work at So Random, how did you get in?" Dave smiled.

"Yes, I do work at So Random, I love to make people laugh. I actually didn't audition because they saw this funny channel online that I have, where I did goofy things and they asked me to join when Mandy was leaving." I smiled back.

"That's great, Chad here watches you every week, when we want him to do something while you're on, he tells us to back off." Cheryl laughs, but after she finished her food.

"Really, I had no idea," I turn to Chad and glare at him and he blushes just staring down at his food. _He told me that he watched my show, but only when he was bored, but now his secret was spilled. _

"So where are you from, Sonny?" Cheryl asks me.

"I was born and lived in Wisconsin until I was 17 and I came over here." I replied calmly.

"That's good," She smiles, and gets up and picks up the dishes.

"I'll get that," I smile and picked up the dishes from Cheryl. Chad accompanies me.

"So I guess my secret is spilled." He says while I put some of the dishes in the sink.

"What secret?"

"The So Random secret!" He turns mad. I laugh.

"Yea, so you do watch my show." I smile.

"Only since you came on," He said lowly but then when he say I heard it his face turned red.

"Aw," I get on my tippy toes and kiss him. He puts more into it, but I stop.

"You're parents are probably waiting." I take his hand and take him to the dining room.

"Mom, Dad, I'm going to take Sonny home," Chad tells his parents.

"Okay, it was really nice to meet you Sonny," Dave smiles. Cheryl comes up to me and gives me a hug and I hug back.

"It was really nice to meet you too," I smiled and Chad took me outside.

"So, it looks like you enjoyed this trip." He got in the car while I sat on the seat on the other side of the car.

"Yea, you're parents are really nice, and funny." I laughed remembering the way Cheryl told Chad to learn manners from me.

"Yea, they're a joy." He said sarcastically.

"Oh cheer up; what was your mom supposed to say when she saw me eating mannerly while you stuffed your face." I laughed again.

"NOTHING!" He put his hand on the steering wheel and started the car.

"Oh Chad I still love you the way you are." I put my hand on his and I could see from the corner of his mouth that he was smiling. On the way we shared funny and embarrassing stories.

_I told him a story of when I was little I was sleeping and then I heard a hoofing sound and I got off my bed, afraid that it was headless horse man because I had saw that movie that night and went outside onto the farm when I felt something tugging on my hair, and I screamed. When I turned around I saw my horse nibbling on my hair, and was loose. I laughed while my mom and dad got there and laughed with me._

_Chad also told me a time when he was 9 and he was airing on a commercial and liked this girl. He had asked her because well he was famous and he got every girl. She told him okay, but the next day she broke up with him because she was going out with his best friend, James. He was so mad. It was sad but sort of funny, because I didn't ever imagine Chad getting dumped. I hugged him lightly to cheer him up, but he said he didn't care because he had me, and that I was so much better than other girl. _

We had finally arrived at my apartment. I thanked him and gave him a kiss on the cheek and went inside. I would have talked to my mom about the meeting but she was probably sleeping, so I changed into my jamies, plopped down on the sofa and talked to Lucy about the date.

**

* * *

Hey guys, I have received so many reviews, thanks so much!!!! Keep them coming!!! I don't have pictures of Chad's mom and dad's clothes or how his house looks because you guys can easily imagine them. Other than that, I have the picture of Sonny's dress on my profile. I planning Drake to come soon, but I'm not sure. I want to make this story that it at least 10 chapter and above. Review and some surprises are going to come soon. **

**Love,**

**BunnyandChannylove**


	11. Chapter 9: PRESENTs

A Knife Can Cut Deep

**Chapter 9 **

**Present****s**

_**Sonny's Pov**_

_**The night after meeting Chad's parents**_

_~Flashback~_

_I took out my phone and called Lucy._

"_Hey Lucy on the phone!" She was so funny._

"_Hey Lucy its Sonny," _

"_Hey Sonny, how'd your meeting with Chad's parents go." _

"_They are like so sweet, and funny." From then I spilled all the beans. The part where Chad's mom told me that I should be teaching Chad manners, Me choking on my food, and Chad's passionate kiss in the kitchen._

_Lucy squealed with delight so much, and I just laughed._

"_Sonny you are like so lucky, that you're dating Chad, hot, awesome, dreamy…. Chad" Lucy sounded like she was going to faint._

"_LUCY! Snap out, he is my boyfriend!" I didn't scream really loud but a little bit at the Lucy part but talked quietly after that._

"_I KNOW AND THAT'S WHY I'M SO JEALOUS!"_

"_Will you feel better if I got Chad to sign an autograph with a special sweet message?" She screamed and squealed so I put my hand over the speaker of the phone to not make my mom wake up._

"_Yes, Yes! Thanks so much Sonny, I got to go. Talk to you later." _

"_Kay bye Luce." I shut my phone, tip-toed to my room, and went to sleep soundly. _

_**Chad's Pov**_

_I dropped Sonny off and drove home. She was so cute with that yellow dress, I was going to say something, but it was like a cat got my tongue. When I arrived home mom and dad were smiling so much._

"She was so sweet," Mom squealed with delight.

"Yea and I see her name represents her," Dad smiled.

"Thanks mom… for embarrassing me in front of her!" I folded my arms across my chest.

"Honey, I looked at her eating quietly, while you stuffed your face." Mom said back crossing her arms.

"But she didn't mind!"

"Because she was being polite!"

"Hey! Hey! Stop! I'm just happy that she was so sweet, and she so a keeper!" Dad and I fist punched each other. My mom smiled and I laughed.

"She is so a keeper! She's sweet, kind, beautiful, amazing and she brings out the good side of me." I said acting dreamy.

"She sure does! Since you ever started dating her, you have been smiling so much and you've been so sweet." My mom huffed.

"Dude, you have it bad!" My dad and I fist punched again.

"And she loves me even more since I saved her from her ex." I gritted my teeth.

"Yea, we heard about that, that was really brave of you, but I also heard she saved you with a little nice talk." My mom exclaimed.

"Yea, she can bring out the good in any one," I smiled and went up to my room. I went up to my computer and searched for anniversary gifts. I searched and searched, but there was nothing good for my Son-Shine. I was planning on going to the jewelry store tomorrow for something personalized. After looking up some great places for some jewelry I wrote down the addresses and went to sleep. _I had made a promise last year, leaving the hospital that I would make Sonny Monroe, mine. She was my true and only love and I had a perfect plan at our anniversary to make my promise happen._

_**Next Morning Sonny's Pov**_

_I still hadn't found a good present for Chad's anniversary. I was thinking of getting him something with all our memories. Maybe a digital photo frame with pictures of us. I asked Tawni during rehearsals and she said it was sweet. I was going to ask Grady but he had different traits than Chad, really different traits than Chad, so I went with my instincts. _

"Sonny! Sonny!" Niko screamed and I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Huh? Sorry!"

"Start from the top! And Sonny pay attention!" Marshall put in plain words. I nodded and looked at my sketch. We were doing another "Baby Boom-Boom" sketch and as usual I was dressed as the baby.

"Waa Waa Waa!" I practiced, and we went on with the sketch. Afterwards I walked to the Mackenzie Falls studio. I quickly spotted Portylon.

"Hey Portylon have you seen Chad?" I asked her politely and she stared at my baby costume.

"Sonny nobody would want to see you in… that." She pointed to my costume. We weren't the best of friends but she wasn't… that… mean.

"Did you see Chad?" I ignored her comment and she actually answered me.

"He left to go somewhere right after rehearsals." She smiled and walked off.

"Oh…" _Wonder where he went, oh well. _I walked to my dressing room and saw Tawni.

"Oh hey Sonny, I was wondering since you were just going to get Chad the picture frame, I was thinking we could have a surprise party for Chad and Grady, for your anniversaries." She smiled.

"That's brilliant, and Mina could help for Grady!" I smiled.

"I know I'm brilliant… and pretty," She went back to admiring her reflection but I ran to her and hugged her. She pushed me off and made a bubble around her body.

"My bubble, my bubble," I backed off and went to planning. I was thinking that the party could be in the prop house, Niko could escort them to the prop house and we would yell surprise, and……..

_**Chad's Pov**_

I was driving looking for the first jewelry store on my list. It was called, "Elegant Jewelries." I found a parking spot and went inside.

"Hi welcome to Elegant- OMC you're Chad Dylan Cooper!" She squealed with delight. _I think know I now know what OMC means. _

"Shush, if you be quite I'll give you an autograph." I smiled.

"Oops sorry, you can give it to me at the end of your sale, what are you looking for." She smiled and calmed down.

"I was wondering to look at the necklace sections." She told me to follow her and I did. There was a huge line of necklaces, small, big, thin, thick chains.

"Thank you," She smiled and left. There was that caught my eye. The pendant was in the shape of a heart that was yellow. IT WAS PERFECT! It looked like a perfect pure heart but also had the sunny yellow feeling to it, just like my Son-Shine had. I went up to the lady and asked her I wanted that one. She took it out.

"Um… can this be engraved?" I asked her.

"Yes, write what you want on this paper, and it will be ready in 15 minutes." She took out a small paper and a pen. I quickly wrote it down and gave it to her.

While waiting I looked around the jewelry shop and came across the rings. They looked so beautiful.

The lady came out, with the necklace, I talked to her for some time and she helped me out a little more and after that, I gave her an autograph and left to go to the studio. Sonny was in the prop house, day dreaming when I knocked and she snapped out.

"Hey Son-Shine!" I smiled and she patted the seat on the sofa next to her.

"Hey Chaddy, where were you?"

"Oh no where…" I smiled and kissed her forehead. She snuggled up with me and we just sat there watching television. _I wonder what she was going to get me for our anniversary, even if she didn't I didn't care, because having her was the best thing I could ever get. My Son-Shine. _

**

* * *

A/N: I know I made Chad cheesy but in the episodes they never say what goes on in Chad's mind so maybe this is what he is supposed to think.**

**I know you guys must be annoyed with all these useless chapters, but this chapter had a key point to what is going to happen in the next chapter, and the next chapter is going to be an exciting chapter, so thanks so much for being patient. Anyway thanks guys for all your responses to my chapters. Review and have an awesome day.**

**Aqua (BunnyandChannylove)**


	12. Chapter 10: The Unexpected

**OMG I'VE REACHED 50 REVIEWS (with story, and author stuff) I want to thank you guys so much!! I'M SO HAPPY!! And like I said, the more reviews, the faster I'll update!!! And also thanks Da-Best-Lulu-Ever for reviewing my every chapter and for all the others that do too!!!****

* * *

**

**A Knife Can Cut Deep**

**Chapter 10**

**Unexpected **

_**4 DAYS LATER**_

_**Sonny's Pov**_

_I'm so excited!!!!!!!! Tomorrow was Chad's and I anniversary and the date for the surprise party. We are going to do it in the morning because Chad said he would take me out in the night. I had bought him a digital photo frame with our pictures and a watch. _

_The pictures was when we first met with my Madge outfit, our first date at the arcade, and our date at the restaurant where Grady and Mina were too, some of our other dates like us sharing an ice cream, us on the roller coasters and having a picnic under the moonlight. I had got all the pictures from paparazzi because they literally stalked us. _

_I had my dress all picked out for our date and a different dress for the party. _

_My date dress was a dark blue dress, a blue butterfly necklace and earrings, blue flower heels, and a royal blue Chanel bag. __**(A/N: Go on my profile for it all) **_

_My party dress was a red and white rosy top, a red skirt and red flats. The party one wasn't better than the date dress because the date was much more special. _

I quickly got up from my bed and went to wash my face, put on my clothes, added some make up and went outside to my car. I sat in put in my keys and drove quietly to the studio. I walked out of my car and into the prop house.

There was Niko on the computer, Zora sleeping her sarcophagus (I think), Tawni was looking in the mirror and Mina and Grady were talking. As soon as Mina saw me she ran to me.

"Hey Mina," I smiled, _she was a really nice and sweet girl._

"Hey Sonny, so do you want me to come at 5:30 tomorrow for setting up." She whispered and looked all excited.

"Yea and can you go tell Niko to bring in Chad and Grady at 6 tomorrow." I whispered back, she nodded and went to go talk to Niko. As for me I was going to meet Chad.

_I walked to his set and saw that Chad was rehearsing so I sat on his cast seat and watched him. I had to admit that I watched Mackenzie Falls sometimes but it did have weird plots so I really didn't anymore. But at least I know that he actually watched So Random._

_**Chad's Pov**_

I had just finished rehearsing when I saw Sonny in my seat. I walked to her and smiled.

"Hey Son-Shine," I smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey Chad, you excited," She smiled and looked like she was going to blow up with excitement.

"Really excited," _I had something special for her planned. _I smiled.

"Well I have to go…. rehearse," She looked uncertain but smiled and left.

_**NEXT DAY **_

_**Sonny's Pov**_

_I'm so excited for today. IT WAS CHAD AND MY 1 YEAR ANNIVERSARY!!!!! I was wearing my red and white striped top, my red skirt and red flats on. I added some pink lipstick and some blush. I couldn't wait to see his face when we surprise him at the party. I still don't know where we're going for our date but I couldn't wait. _I quickly fixed my hair and drove to the studio. There stood Chad with his hands in his pockets smiling at me. I ran out of the car and ran to him. When I reached him I hugged him so hard.

"Sonny… I….cant….breathe…." I laughed and let go of him.

"HAPPY 1 YEAR ANNIVERSARY," I smiled and brought his lips to mine. We both just stood there but had to let go to breathe.

"Happy anniversary," He smiled and took my hand. We both walked to the prop house. He had let me go because it he had to go get changed because rehearsal would start soon but promised that he would come back. I looked at my clock and saw that it was 12 in the morning. Mr. Condor had declared late rehearsal because he had to go somewhere in the morning so he couldn't pay attention to his shows. I went inside and saw that Tawni, Zora and Mina were the only ones there.

"Hey Sonny," They both smiled and walked up to me.

"Hey guys where Niko and Grady," I looked around the prop house.

"Oh they went to go get some fro-yo, so this means we can plan," Mina said. Zora yawned.

"I'm really not into this love stuff so I'm going to go." Zora smiled and left.

"Okay so remember 5:30 we all meet here while Niko takes Chad and Grady to the arcade." I smiled and they both nodded.

"I have the balloons," Tawni smiled.

"I have the streamers," Mina said.

"And I have the banner," I said, we high fived and went to go for rehearsal. _I couldn't wait! I had Chad's present all ready and wrapped. I was going to give him the digital frame at the party and if he had got me a present he would too. I didn't know what Mina had got Grady but I bet it was something really extraordinary. _

_**PROP HOUSE 5:30**_

_**Sonny's Pov**_

Mina and Tawni had just arrived. We quickly got to work. I had already put up the banner so I helped Mina put up streamers on the walls. Tawni was putting up balloons everywhere. It didn't take long to get ready and I looked at my clock and it was already 6. My phone started to moo; yes I still used that ringtone.

"Hey Sonny you there," It was Niko and he was whispering.

"Yea Niko you ready," I asked.

"I'm outside right know while there finishing up their game, _NIKO WHERE ARE YOU (I heard from the back of his voice) _I have to go, we'll be arriving soon." He cut the phone.

"Guys lets close the lights and hid!" I ran to the lights, switched them off and hid behind the counter. Tawni went behind the photo booth, and Mina went behind the couch. The doors slowly opened and Niko opened the lights. We all jumped out and yelled,

"SURPRISE!!!" Mina, Tawni and I all screamed. Grady and Chad all looked surprised.

"This party is for your guy's anniversary," Niko told them but they stood speechless. Mina walked to Grady and I walked to Chad.

"1… 2…." Mina smiled as she looked to me.

"3!!!" I yelled and we both at the same time slapped our boyfriend's arm. They both screamed, "OWW!!!!" Mina and I both laughed.

"This is so sweet," Grady said as he hugged Mina.

"This is beyond sweet!" Chad hugged me.

"Thanks guys," Mina and I both blushed while we said thanks. Tawni started to cough.

"And thanks Tawni," Grady and Chad said, Niko started to cough too, "You too Niko." They said. We all laughed. I ran to get my present for Chad.

"Here Chad," I handed it to him.

"You didn't have to get me anything, you're the best thing that happened to me," I blushed while the others went, "Aw." He opened the gift and smiled as he looked through the pictures. He laughed at the time when he had cotton candy on his head and I had some on my nose at the carnival.

"Thanks so much Sonny," He smiled and hugged me. He took out a long but thin box from his jacket and handed it to me. I opened it and it was a yellow heart, with a rose picture in the middle.

"Aw Chad this is so beautiful!" I kissed him on the lips and he smiled. He turned the locket over and I read it.

_To my Son-Shine, you make up my heart and make it shine. Happy anniversary, _

_Love Chad._

"Aw thanks so much Chad!" I smiled as he put the necklace on my neck.

"Glad you like it," He smiled. The party went on with us talking and having fun. Grady had given Mina a small bracelet, and Mina had got Grady a virtual Narnia game for the Wii. About an hour later Chad and I had left for our date.

"Can we stop at my apartment," I told him as we got into the car.

"Sure," He smiled. When we finally arrived I went in and got changed. I put on my blue dress, my butterfly blue necklace and earrings, I got my royal blue purse, and last but not least my flower platform heels. _**(A/N: It's on my profile) **_When I came outside and saw Chad waiting he was speechless.

"So how do I look," I smiled pointing to my dress.

"You look…. amazing… beautiful… gorgeous… stunning… dazzling…" I stopped him right there when he couldn't take his eyes of me.

"Aw Chad thanks so much!" I hugged him and we both walked inside the car. He drove me to the restaurant that we went too for our 2nd date. The one where Mina and Grady had went too. He opened the car door for me and we went inside holding hands. We sat at the seat we had sat in before and just stared into each other's eyes.

"This is really sweet Chad," I put my hand on top of his.

"Yea it is," He laughed and I laughed too.

"Sonny I have a surprise for you," He smiled and I nodded.

"I love you more than anything, you make my heart shine with your sunny personality, you changed me into something great and you're the sweetest, cutest, most stubborn and amazing girl I have meet," I blushed as he went on the floor with one knee bent, _What was he doing!! _

"Will you marry me, Sonny Monroe," He took out a small box and opened it to reveal a gold ring with 2 diamonds on the first strand a row on small diamonds on the other row. _**(A/N: On my profile) **_I gasped as I looked at the ring and fully astonished. I looked up to his face which was smiling but looked nervous too. Adrenaline shot through my body, my heart thumped and I was sweating like crazy.

**

* * *

Cliffy!! Review if you want to know what happens. Her party and date dress are on my profile and the ring is too. **


	13. Chapter 11: Fiancee

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the chapter you've been waiting for. Here's chapter 11! I won't be able to update for some days because I get a lot of homework! I'm sorry.**

**Disclamier: I don't own SWAC or Falling for the Falls would be aired like 3 months ago! I don't own any of the characters except Mina, and Chad's sister.

* * *

**

A Knife Can Cut Deep

**Chapter 11**

**Fiancée **

_**Sonny's Pov**_

_**Previously**_

"_Will you marry me, Sonny Monroe," He took out a small box and opened it to reveal a gold ring with 2 diamonds on the first strand a row on small diamonds on the other row. __**(A/N: On my profile) **__I gasped as I looked at the ring and fully astonished. I looked up to his face which was smiling but looked nervous too. Adrenaline shot through my body, my heart thumped and I was sweating like crazy. _

"…..YES!" I finally screamed out. He gently put the ring on my ring finger and let it stay there. It fit perfectly and at the moment it stuck to my finger I literally jumped on top him and gave him a huge hug. _I didn't want to let go and I never will. This is where I belong, this is my future life, and the person I just jumped on is my Chad. _

"Thank you," He said letting go politely.

"No thank you," I said enthusiastically and pushed my lips to his. He grabbed my waist and I grabbed his neck. He didn't let go and neither did I. But soon enough we had too.

"Chad people are staring," I said as he leaned to push his lips to mines again.

"So, you are my fiancée, Monroe." He smiled his amazing, cocky, cute, dazzling smile. But we both knew he was wrong and he corrected himself. _The word fiancée sent a chill through my bones, but a nice, soothing, exciting chill._

"Correct that, you are my fiancée, _Cooper_." He laughed and hugged me. _My new name, Allison Rebecca Cooper! EEP! _

"I love you Chad," I put his hand through my hand and intertwined our fingers.

"I love you Sonny." He tightened our fingers grip. He leaned in and kissed me lightly on the cheek and from there on we ate, talked, and laughed, like fiancée to fiancée. After an hour later we had to go back to the studio. We drove to where the So Random studio was and went in.

"Go tell Tawni, kay, I'll catch up with you later." He smiled as he let go of my hand and headed to the prop house where the boys were probably and I headed to my dressing room. I entered and Tawni was there applying coco moco coco lipstick while looking in her mirror.

"Tawni guess what!?" I almost screamed with joy.

"Busy, can't, reapplying." She didn't even look my way.

"Tawni just turn around!" I screamed at her, and she groaned as she turned to me. I put up my hand with my engagement ring.

"What?" She stared at my hand. _How can she not see it! _

"What's on my ring finger? I pointed to it.

"A ring, so he got you a ring," She was about to turn back to reapplying when I stopped her.

"And what do rings represent." I jumped up and down.

"They represent love, and marriage." My face lit up at the marriage word.

"He asked you!" She smiled and got up. I nodded. We put our hands together and jumped up and down screaming.

_**Chad's Pov**_

After I sent Sonny to get Tawni, I walked solemnly to the prop house. Niko, and Grady were there.

"So dude what happened?" Niko asked looking so excited.

"I asked her?" I said which made them mad, I loved bugging them.

"Uh ah…." They started to get impatient.

"And she said…… YES!" I screamed the word yes and they both got up to hug, and fist punch me.

"She totally is in love with you, dude, she could never say no." Grady exclaimed and went back to playing his new Narnia game.

_**Sonny's Pov**_

Tawni and I were still jumping up and down.

"I'm so excited for you Sonny!" Tawni yelled.

"Me too!!!" I screamed back. Chad peeked in at us jumping up and down.

"I'm guessing you told her," He smiled, and Tawni and I both nodded. He laughed,

"Come on we have to go get you home," He took my hand.

"We are so getting dresses tomorrow, and don't you forget!" Tawni pointed to me, and I nodded.

"TOTALLY!" I laughed and took Chad's hand.

"You two seem really excited," He laughed as we walked to his car.

"Duh, I'm getting married!" I exclaimed jumping up and down.

"And who are you getting married to, and who's your fiancée !" He jumped up and down imitating me.

"The best actor of our generation," I huffed and then giggled.

"You sure are, and don't you forget it!" He stopped and turned me around and kissed me lightly on the lips by his car.

"I can't when you say it every day!" I giggled and ran to the other side of the car and got in.

"Duh, cause it's true!" He got in, and put in the car keys. He drove me to my apartment, kissed me on the cheek and I went in to my apartment. My mom was waiting at the door, and she did not look happy.

"Hey mom!" I put on a weak smile.

"You were out an hour later than you were supposed to!" Her faced turned hard.

"But you'll forgive as soon as I'll tell you something."

"What?" She crossed her arms across her chest. I put up my hand and showed her my ring.

"He… pr… proposed?!" She jumped up and down as soon as I nodded.

"My little girl is growing up!" She grabbed my arm and dragged me to the couch.

"We have to immediately start planning," I just went along with her and we planned all night. We were planning to have the wedding in a week or two, because when it came to weddings my mom could set up a whole wedding in a week. Then we started working on how the invitations would look like. Tomorrow we were going to go shopping for our dresses with Tawni, and Zora, since Tawni was the bridesmaid, and Chad's sister too and Zora, and Dakota was the flower girl. I just wanted a small wedding with family members and friends. _I was so excited! This was going to be the best wedding ever I hope!!!!!!!!!!_

_**No one's Pov**_

But did Sonny know that an old friend was plotting to make this the worst wedding ever, and ruin the soon to be married couple's life horrifying.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Oh, the ending is suspicious. DUM, DUM, DUM. I know this chapter was small, I'm really sorry. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW EXCITED YOU ARE!! Like I said before I won't be able to update in some time because I get a lot of homework and my teachers are annoying.

**Story Reccomendation: Sonny With a Chance of Snow and Maybe Mistletoe by xXxThe Phantom's RosexXx. **


	14. Chapter 12: Wedding Planners

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back, but not my laptop. I couldn't give up on you guys so here's Chapter 12! I watched Gassie Passes and it was really funny! It just seems that as the episodes go on, they make Chad even meaner when I think they should make him sweeter, because in the beginning Chad helped Sonny with the Eric thing, and the lookout mountain but when he does something nice they make him in the end a bad person, like with him being nice about doing the memorial but he actually makes it a movie.**

**Chapter 12**

**Wedding Planning**

_**Chad's Pov**_

After dropping Sonny at her apartment I went straight home. I grabbed my cell phone and called mom and dad. They were currently on a cruise but they promised to be back right before the wedding.

"Hey mom!" I literally was jumping up and down. Who wouldn't, I'M GETTING MARRIED TO SONNY!!!!

"Calm down Chad, what happened!" It looked like she wasn't calm either.

"SHE SAID YES!" I was shaking with excitement.

"SHE SAID YES!" Mom screamed.

"SHE SAID YES!" I heard dad scream from the background.

"SHE SAID YES!" I said back.

"SHE SAID YES!" Mom responded.

"SHE SAID-." Before dad could finish I interrupted him.

"Are we really going to do this, or talk about it?!" I said laughing.

"So tell me the details," Dad probably grabbed the phone from mom, because I could hear mom bickering on how he is so demanding. I laughed.

"Well… she's probably going to plan it out with her mom, so I'll talk to her tomorrow. You guys should get some sleep too, I'll call you soon." After that we said our goodbyes and I tried to go to sleep but it was hard, because I was so excited.

I got my phone and texted Sonny; she was probably planning it out with her mom, because her mom could really get excited really fast, trust me.

_**Hey Son-Shine,**_

_**Couldn't go to sleep how about you?**_

_**-Chad**_

I laid my back on my bed and cupped my hands under my head. Soon enough my phone dinged.

_**Hey Chad,**_

_**My mom is making me go crazy, so far we have called Tawni, Zora, and Mr. Condor.**_

_**-Sonny**_

Wonder why Mr. Condor? We weren't planning on inviting people yet.

_**When do you want it to happen, and why Mr. Condor,**_

_**-Chad**_

I would want to invite Mr. Condor because he would get mad if we didn't invite our boss, and if he hadn't let us go on Condor Studios we would have never met. My phone dinged.

_**Mom is really fast at planning, so she wants to do it in a week or two, and Tawni wants to be our bridesmaid, Zora a flower girl, and we thought it was good to make Dakota (Called Mr. Condor's phone) another flower girl but we'll keep Zora and Dakota separated.**_

_**-Sonny**_

IN A WEEK! I didn't think that would be easy but if Sonny's mom set her mind to something, she could do it. Dakota and Zora we're a little mature but they still fought and called each other names. Usually brides had many bridesmaids so maybe Mina and my sister could be too. Sonny probably had my sister's phone number because they met once or twice, and Mina wouldn't be hard to contact.

_**We could do it in a week, if you want to. I was thinking maybe Karen (my sister) and Mina could be bridesmaids too. **_

_**-Chad**_

_**Sure that would be great! I was just thinking about calling Lucy to be another bridesmaid too. You should think about your groomsmen too. Maybe they could be color matched too, like Mina and Grady (Green), Tawni and Niko (Pink) Karen and your brother Mike (Blue), Lucy (she likes the color red for some reason and) … IDK they're your groomsmen. **_

_**I have to go, talk more tomorrow. **_

_**Love you – Son-Shine**_

I don't think Niko would like wearing pink but if Tawni wanted to wear pink (probably) she could scare Niko into wearing pink. Sonny had only met Mike when he stayed with for a few days. He thought Sonny was cute but backed off because she was my girlfriend. Karen and Mike both liked blue but I didn't want to make them wear what they wanted to wear, because that would be forcing them. I had to think of a person for Lucy.

_**I'm not calling anyone; I'm a boy so you have to. But don't force them to wear the colors, just tell them to match with the people you picked out, kay. See you tomorrow. **_

_**Love you too – Chad **_

_**I call the girls you talk to the boys, don't respond, my mom is tired of me texting she wants to plan.**_

_**-Sonny**_

If she didn't want me to respond, than I had too, yes I'm still stubborn.

_**Fine! – Chad**_

_**Fine! – Sonny**_

_**Fine! –Chad**_

_**Good! – Sonny**_

_**Good! – Chad**_

_**So were good! -Sonny**_

_**YUP! (Virtual kiss) **_I clapped the phone shut and planned on calling to Mike, Niko and Grady tomorrow. I was still thinking for a matching person for Lucy but I wasn't positive yet.

I opened my phone and called Mike, Niko and Grady.

After about an hour Mike agreed to call Karen and find out her dress color, Niko said I would have to pay him back for wearing pink because that was the color Tawni loved, and Grady said anything for Mina and said he would call her for her dress color.

After some time of thinking I thought that if Sonny would make her best friend her bridesmaid maybe I could make my best friend a groomsman. I grabbed my phone and typed his number in.

"Hey Ferguson!" I heard a yawn from the back.

"Hey Chad why are you calling me, I need my beauty sleep!" He grunted. I laughed. Ferguson was a good friend from Mackenzie Falls and my best bud.

"I'm getting married and I need you to wear red as my groomsmen to my wedding!" I was waiting for his response because he would probably scream.

1… 2… 3… "WHAT!!!" He screamed. Soon enough he calmed down.

"That's awesome dude and I would love to be your groomsmen but why red?" He asked.

"Well Sonny wants the groomsmen and bridesmaids to match like Mina and Grady will wear green and Lucy, Sonny's best friend wants to wear red."

"Oh you mean the girl at your party, she was cute. Alright I will. Bye." He yawned and the phone went dead.

Well that was settled. Mike, Ferguson, Niko and Grady would go shopping tomorrow, and so would I. I just couldn't wait to see Sonny in a wedding dress, she would look amazing but I would be laughing too because our wedding would be like a rainbow threw up on it because of all the different colors but that didn't matter because I would be with Sonny and that's all that mattered.

_**Sonny's Pov**_

After texting the fine, good routine I went to work with mom. Tawni, Zora, Dakota, Mina, mom and I would go shopping tomorrow. Karen said she would get a blue dress, and Lucy said she would buy a red dress. I couldn't wait, I WAS GETTING MARRIED TO CHAD! Just saying that made me leap.

"Sonny come on, we have to sketch how the invitations would look like." Mom grabbed my hand from jumping up and down. I laughed and we planned them out. I couldn't wait to see Chad in a suit; he'd look really handsome, because he always did. I'm pretty sure our wedding would look really colorful with all the different dresses of our bridesmaids and groomsmen but the only one I would probably look at would be Chad.

"SONNY!" Mom snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry," I grabbed the laptop and went back to working. I COULDN'T WAIT!

**A/N: Review! Tell me what you thought of "Gassie Passes"**


	15. Chapter 13: Thousand Dresses

**A/N: HEY GUYS! HERES CHAPTER 13!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13**

**Thousand Dresses**

_**SONNY'S POV**_

I was pretty tired but happy because mom had gave me a little bit sleep, so right know I was chugging down a cup of coffee… well my 3rd cup of coffee, so I'm hyper right know. Lucy had just emailed me her red dress. It was short and plain because she liked it that way.

"MOM HURRY UP!" I yelled at my sleepy mom who was just getting out of bed and had to drive me to the studio.

"Coming honey," She yawned and opened the bathroom door with her head. My phone started to moo. I quickly picked it up, and heard his voice.

"Hey Son-Shine!" His velvet voice greeted me.

"Hey Chad," I said finishing my last drop of coffee.

"Where are you?" He asked wondering.

"Oh my mom is taking a long time to," I complained in a bummed voice.

"Let me get you,"

"No Chad it's-." But Chad cut the phone.

"MOM CHAD'S PICKING ME UP!" I yelled at the bathroom door.

"Kay," Mom said yawning. I grabbed my purse and rushed out to see Chad's car already here. I ran down the stairs, without tripping, and came up to him. When I reached I had an urge to hug him so I did.

"What's up," He said hugging me back, but soon enough I had to let go.

"Nothing much… you," I ran to the side of the car, opened the door and went in.

"Fine," He said as he got in.

"So what did you plan yesterday?" He asked starting the car and a new conversation.

"Oh mom and I planned out who we could invite, and the invitations." I showed him a list of some people we could invite and a sketch of the invitation. He examined it and smiled.

"That's amazing, did you draw it?" He said pointing to the invitation.

"Yup," I popped the 'p' with my mouth.

"It looks amazing…" I smiled and thanked him, "But I have to say it doesn't look as amazing as you." He smirked and kissed me on the lips.

"Suck up," I muttered while giggled and blushing. He laughed at my words.

"Well… I have to suck up to my soon to be wife." When he said the word wife, it made me all tingly inside. He put his hands on the wheel and drove.

"You don't have to; you're so much more than I ever wanted." My cheeks turned even redder and he grinned.

"Oh I forgot to tell you, I did some of my own research and I found a great place for the wedding." He took out a paper from the dashboard at the red light. I looked at it and it was beautiful. There was a small gazebo with four light fountains at each side. The tiles were all beautiful colors and flowers in the ground everywhere. _**(A/N: The picture is on my profile) **_

"Chad's its beautiful!" I literally screamed and hugged him. It was romantic, beautiful, it was perfect! I

"I know," He grinned and gave me a peck on the cheek but drove when the red light turned green.

"It's really perfect… just like you." I quickly hugged him, because I didn't want to disturb him driving.

"Suck up," Chad muttered like me. I laughed and so did I.

"I have to, you're so much better than I deserve." His face got mad when I said it.

"Don't ever say that, you deserve much more than me."

"What… I deserve you, and you deserve me… we're perfect and don't say that." I smiled acting motherly. He nodded and we both chatted about the wedding. We arrived soon enough at the studio.

"Why don't we go somewhere special after rehearsals?" He asked opening the studio door for me.

"Sorry, Tawni, mom, Dakota, Zora, Mina and I are going shopping." He put on a sad face, but reassured him, "but we can go tonight at 8." I smiled.

"I'd love to, pick you up." He did his point and shoot move and walked off.

"Hey Sonny, we're going shopping right!" Tawni jumped up and down.

"Yup!" I smiled and looked to the smiling evilly Zora.

"Zora, I know that smile… what devious thing are you planning?" I asked moving past Tawni to Zora.

"Well I was thinking that maybe the flowers could like blow up or something or send sparks everywhere!" She said rubbing her chin excitedly.

"Zora this is a wedding not… um… well you know what I mean." I said putting my hands on my waist.

"Okay, maybe the flower baskets could drop from the sky or blow up!" She made a blowing up signal with her hands.

"Zora," I said looking at her.

"Right wedding, wedding, I'll keep that in mind." She said rubbing her temples and walking away. I just laughed.

"Come on guys, rehearsal." Grady popped in from the side of the door, almost giving me a heart attack.

"Alright, let's go Sonny!" Tawni grabbed my arm and took me to rehearsal.

After a few sketches and works it was lunch time. As usual Chad sat at the So Random table with me. When I went in, I reached Chad and we sat together, talked and ate. Soon enough I had to go shopping with mom, Tawni, Zora, and Dakota. Mom had brought her van this time because we needed space and we could squish inside her Toyota Camry.

"Hey mom," I waved to mom waiting outside. Dakota, Tawni, Mina and Zora all trailed behind me. Zora wasn't in to buying dresses but Tawni could convince… or threaten anybody to what she wanted them to do. Everybody got in and we drove to a huge mall. Mom, Tawni, and Dakota all ran for it while Mina, Zora and I trailed behind because we weren't into shopping much but Mom dragged me, Tawni dragged Zora, and surprisingly Dakota dragged Mina.

First Tawni wanted to find a pink dress so she searched through glittery shops. She finally got one that was strapless and had floral design.

Then came Zora who Tawni dragged. Tawni wanted Zora to match because Dakota was going to match with Karen (Chad's sister.) Tawni had found a pink one with a flower bow attached through the waist. Zora made throwing up sounds but snapped out when Tawni gave her a death glare. Zora wasn't scared of anything but Tawni's glares were really horrible things to have so Zora gave in.

"LOOK! Matching gloves Zora!" She brought a pair of pink silk gloves.

"No way!" Zora said putting her hands to her hips, Tawni imitated.

"They'll look great!" Tawni complained.

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"Guys stop, Tawni if she doesn't want to wear them, don't make her." I said, and Tawni grunted and put them away.

Karen had sent me a picture of her dress which was a sky blue sparkly sleeveless dress. I showed Dakota the picture on my phone and she found the same color, less sparkly, small dress. It looked really good on her so she quickly bought it.

Mina wanted to wear green and so was Grady. We came upon a lot of green dresses but there was a cute small light green dress. It was ruffled so it looked really good, so she took it.

Mom didn't know what color to wear so we searched through heaps of dresses until we found a beautiful light brown long dress. It looked really amazing so mom quickly bought it.

Last but not least, my wedding dress was the last. Everybody gave me suggestion colors but I wanted a white one. There was one at the last rack that was gorgeous. It was a cream color with little flower designs that looked really beautiful. A matching small flower tiara came with it and matching cream colored silk gloves. _**(Everybody's dresses are on my profile, PLEASE CHECK THEM OUT!!!) **_

"It's beautiful!" Mom exclaimed when I came out of the dressing room.

"Yea!" Mina said examining its flowers.

"It's so much better than mine!" Tawni actually said.

"So nice!" Dakota jumped up and down.

"I wouldn't say this, but that is one amazing dress." Zora said.

"Thanks!" I got changed and went to the counter and purchased it. I looked at my clock and it was 7:30! Everybody rushed to get home and we finally dropped of everyone I rushed into the apartment and got changed into a cute red dress. The bell rung and I rushed down. There stood Chad holding red roses, aw… he was so sweet.

"Hey Chad," I said running down and tripped and fell on top of him.

"Sonny not until you're married!" Mom yelled and my face turned red.

"MOM! I just fell on top of him!" I said getting up and brushing my dress. I brought my hand down and Chad grabbed it and got up. But when he got up I saw that the roses were mostly crushed. He picked them up and laughed, but one was still good so he handed it to me. I laughed and smelled it's amazing aroma.

"Hey Son- Shine," He smiled and kissed me on the lips. I went more into it, but Chad stopped and turned me around and you know what, I was facing my angry mom with her arms folded across her chest. She calmed down as soon as Chad stepped up.

"I can't believe you guys are getting married! And I'm happy she's getting married to you Chad." My mom said smiling.

"I'm happy too," He grinned at my mom and we left to get to his car.

"So how did shopping go?" He asked getting in.

"Great the dresses are beautiful!" I squealed and got in the car.

"Can I see yours?" He made his puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry the tradition is that the groom can't see the bride's dress till the wedding date." I stuck my tongue out but wondered where we were going. He drove really far until he parked at a familiar place. It was Lookout Mountain. We had been here only a few times and once were the big foot thing.

"Aw Chad Lookout Mountain!" I hugged him and laid my head on his shoulder staring at the beautiful stars.

"Remember when we first came here, the big foot incident." He laughed remembering the memory.

"Yea, who could forget you screaming like a girl at the big foot?!" I laughed staring up.

"What?! You screamed like a girl!" He shot up from his seat.

"Because I am a girl, and you knew it was Grady and Niko but you screamed!" I shot up from my seat just like him and put my hands on my hip.

"Did not!" He fought.

"Did to!" I fought back.

"Not!"

"To!"

"Not!"

"Not!"

"To!" He clamped his mouth shut while saying it. I laughed at my old trick.

"I've known you for more than a year, and I still fall for that!" He grunted,

"Aw poor Chadddy waddy," I said in a baby voice. He started to tickle me.

"Stop… please…. stop!" I tried to say between tickles.

"Alright," He laughed and let me go. I put my head on his shoulder and he put his head on top of mine. We just sat there staring at the beautiful stars and couldn't wait for our amazing life together.

_**No Ones POV**_

But someone was planning on ruining their amazing life together and couldn't wait for the wedding either.

_**

* * *

AN: Dum-Dum-Dum! Review!!! The wedding garden and everybody's dresses are on my profile. PLEASE CHECK THEM OUT! ALSO I JUST MADE A NEW ONE-SHOT "FALLIN FOR YOU" AND I PUT UP THESE AMAZING DRESSES FOR THE STORY PLEASE LOOK AT MY STORY AND THE DRESSES AND TELL ME HOW GOOD THEY LOOK! ALSO TELL ME HOW THE DRESSES FOR THE WEDDING LOOK, ALL ON MY PROFILE! 3**_

A Knife Can Cut Deep


	16. Chapter 14: The Big Day

**AN: Hey readers! I just made a blog on wordpress, please check it out. It has a new funny story about me. Please I would really appreciate if you would check it out. Remove spaces: **

fhttp:// bunnyandchannylove. wordpress. com/

**Here's Chapter 14 of my story. **

**EVERYBODY'S CLOTHES ARE ON MY PROFILE! **

**

* * *

**

A knife can cut deep

**Chapter 14**

**The Big Day**

_**A Week Later**_

_**Sonny's Point Of View**_

I was so excited!! I was literally jumping up and down!

"Sonny stop jumping up and down!" Tawni screamed at me. Mom, Mina, Lucy, Tawni and Karen was fixing my wedding dress. We were at my apartment getting me fixed up for my big day! Eeeppp!!!!!!!

"Sorry I'm so excited!" I leaped but stopped when Tawni and Karen gave me a death glare.

"Yea we know you're getting married to popper!" Tawni faked leaped and this time I gave her a glare. She put her hands up over her head in innocence and laughed.

"I'm happy that my little bro is getting married to you, Sonny." Karen said smiling and giving me a light hug.

"Yea I'm happy he's getting married to me too." I laughed.

"My little girl is grown up so fast!" Mom squealed and leaped in her beautiful brown dress. Just as she stopped leaping she left because she had to go to the wedding and find a seat.

"Yea!" I screamed but didn't jump because Tawni was fixing the back of my dress. Karen helped me put on my gloves and Lucy put my flower tiara on my head.

"Knock, knock," My dad popped his head through my room door. My dad promised he would come from Wisconsin for my big day. Chad and he had met a few times and I was mostly a daddy girl so dad wasn't the nicest guy to Chad because of all the jerk things about him on magazines. But after dad saw how Chad was so nice to him they became good friends.

"Hey dad!" I shrieked to him. He opened the door and his mouth was hanging open.

"You look so beautiful," He wiped a tear of his right eye. I grinned really big to him and he did too.

"Thanks dad," After Tawni fully fixed my dress I walked to him and gave him a gentle hug.

"Come on, we have to get there, Chad's waiting." He opened the door for us and we left. I hadn't seen Chad in his tux yet because he said that it was only fair that I couldn't see his tux because he couldn't see my dress. I forced him to show me but he was very stubborn.

I grabbed the side of my dress and my Lucy slowly took my hand and I slowly sat into the limo. Yes Chad had rented me a limo, wasn't that so sweet of him!

After a small ride with all of us squealing and my dad covering his ears from all our screaming, we finally reached the small yet beautiful garden. Zora, Dakota, Niko, Grady, Mike, and Ferguson were all waiting at the closed gate. Tawni linked her arm with Niko's, Grady held Mina's hand, Mike and Karen just stood by each other not wanting to look like a couple, and Ferguson and both Lucy blushed as they held hands.

As soon as I came out the groomsmen and bridesmaid all entered in order. First Niko and Tawni in pink, Grady and Mina in green, Karen and Mike in blue, and Ferguson and Lucy in red.

_**Chad's Point Of View**_

I was standing right in front of the preacher. Niko and Tawni and had just entered. Niko went to stand by me and Tawni went to the other side. Next up was Grady and Mina and they separated too. Karen and Mike just entered side by side and then reached me and went to their sides. Last of the groomsmen and bridesmaids were Ferguson and Lucy, they both were blushing and actually enjoying holding hands. They would make a good couple.

After they separated the most important music sounded and I tried to stop myself from jumping. Dakota and Zora came out throwing the rose petals everywhere through the isle. And right after then the most beautiful woman in the world came. Sonny entered with her dad. WOW! SHE LOOKED AMAZING. Her hair was tied in a cute bun and her gorgeous, beautiful, astonishing, flowing dress spread down. I looked up to her face and she was blushing badly. She looked at me and smiled but my mouth was hanging down. She giggled lowly and I pushed my mouth back up and gave her a slight laugh. As soon as she reached the end of the isle her dad let her hand go and she walked up to me. I brought my palms out as she faced me. She put her palms on top of mine and we held onto to each other's hands.

_**Sonny's Point Of View**_

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Allison Monroe and Chad Dylan Cooper on this happy and joyous occasion, to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony." The preached said reading through the book in his hand. I looked up to him in his amazing, tux. He looked so amazing. **(a/n: it's on my profile!)**

"Chad, do you take this woman to be your wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to her as long as you both shall live?" He asked turning to Chad.

"I do," He said confidently with no sign of hesitation.

"Allison, do you take this man to be your wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live?" This time the preacher turned to me.

"I do," I squeaked out and smiled to Chad, he smiled back meeting my eyes.

"If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace." The preacher looked up to anybody and nobody said anything so he continued.

"By the power vested in-." Before the preacher could finish a man burst through the gate. The man looked vaguely familiar but I couldn't remember who he was.

"STOP!" He pulled out a gun from his pocket and aimed it at me. Everybody started screaming and getting crazy.

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" He screamed and pointed his gun to everyone and they all shut their mouth. I grabbed Chad's arm and held him close to me, while Chad was gritting his teeth in anger.

"THEY WILL NOT GET MARRIED!" He turned back to me and spoke.

"Stop me!" Chad yelled back. He was about to go forward at him but I pulled him back.

"What do you want?" I spoke stuttering.

"I want you," He grinned evilly at me and I held Chad tighter to me.

"Over my dead body," Chad spit out at him.

"Who are you?" I stuttered again.

"You really don't remember… well I was your ex-boyfriend in Wisconsin, then I came here and kidnapped you, but your little boyfriend caught me, then you convinced me that I didn't want you… but you know what… I do want you!" He smirked while I tried to process my memory. As soon as he kidnapped a small black house popped in my mind. DRAKE! But how did he get out of jail. Anger bust through my veins.

"Drake…" I squeaked out. He nodded.

"You annoying, cruel, horrible, piece of shit," I spit out gritting my teeth as Chad laughed and Drake just smiled.

"Oh watch your mouth Sun-Flower." He said pointing the gun.

"Don't you dare call me that, you… you… load full of irritating shit!" I spit out to him. He laughed.

"Oh that's it!' He ran up to me and grabbed my arm put Chad punched him in the face. He screamed but took out his gun and shot Chad in the arm. I pulled my arm out of his grasp and ran to Chad.

"Chad!" I said as blood gushed out of his arm. Everybody was about to run to Chad but Drake pointed the gun to all of them and they stopped in their tracks.

Chad held his arm and tried to punch Drake with his other arm but Drake just hit him in the stomach. Chad fell to the ground and I crouched down to him.

"Chad!" I said hugging him and holding him close, but Drake grabbed my arms and started to drag me out.

"NO! CHAD!" I screamed trying to get free. Mike ran to the gate and blocked it.

"I can't let you go!" He said and looked at me crying.

"Whatever," Drake pointed the gun to Mike's leg and shot. Mike screamed in pain and fell to the ground. I cried more.

"MIKE!" I screamed trying to run to him but Drake took me out.

"I love you…" Chad said in a light whisper and then closed his eyes and blacked out.

"I love you too!" Tears started to come out even more as Drake took me away from my badly hurt fiance.

* * *

**AN: So what do you guys think? I promised to bring Drake back soon, and here he is! Will anybody actually try to stop Drake or will they all chicken out. What will happen to Chad and Mike? Please review, I haven't gotten a lot and I really was hoping that you guys would review.**

**EVERYBODY'S CLOTHES ARE ON MY PROFILE!**


	17. Author's Note: Update

Hey people! I just wanted to tell you that I won't be able to update till the weekend or even farther than that. Just wanted to ask you to check out the dresses, my new blog and my profile, and I watched Sonny with a Song and I loved it! Tell me what you thought of it. Also check out my profile picture, go to my profile for a bigger view. I LOVE IT!!! IT HAS A PICTURE OF SONNY AND CHAD ABOUT TO KISS (REALLY KISS, NOT THE FAKE DATE) AND A PICTURE OF CHAD IN FALLING FOR THE FALLS. PLEASE LOOK AT IT!!!! Also on my blog I have a picture of my mean gym teacher taped to a wall. LOL :P


	18. Chapter 15: Feisty

**Author's Note: Hey guys! For those who don't know how to get on my profile click on my name at the left side of this page where it says Bunnyandchannylove and if you still can't figure it out here's the link. REMOVE SPACES! **

**Fan fiction .net/ u/ 2233755/ Bunnyandchannylove **

**Here's the chapter you've all been waiting for!**

**CHAPTER 15**

**Feisty **

_**Chad's Point Of View**_

My head shot up and my eyes slowly opened. Where was I? There were white walls everywhere, my leg and stomach were aching in pain and my head hurt.

"ANYBODY HERE?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs hoping to get someone's attention. A nurse and Tawni entered. Tawni, why was she here?

"Chad how do you feel?" Tawni asked looking concerned. She was dressed in a pink dress.

"What happened?" I said rubbing my head.

"Well… you were about to get to married to Sonny but then Drake shot you in the leg and kidnapped Sonny." She almost said it like everything was fine!

"WHAT?!" Ugh I let that twerp get away with Sonny again! My poor Sonny, my bride to be was kidnapped!

"I said that she got kidnapped," She said getting annoyed.

"I KNOW BUT DOES ANYBODY ELSE CARE?!" I screamed at her being pissed off.

"Of course the police are on it, but we don't know what to do and we can't just leave you and Mike here in the hospital." When she said Mike I remember I heard a shot and then Mike screamed. Drake must have shot Mike too.

"I'll save her," I said like one of those corny princes. I tried to jump out of my bed but my leg shot with pain.

"You have to stay for at least another day," She demanded. DID ANYBODY ACTUALLY CARE?!

"NO, I CAN'T LET HER BE TORCHERED BY DRAKE!" I screamed but she gave me a glare and I quietly sat in my bed, praying that my Son-Shine was okay. The doctors and police came to talk to me, I didn't feel like saying anything but they forced me to.

_**Sonny's Pov**_

My eyes woke open. I looked around and saw that I was inside a van. The windows were pitch black and I was tied to a chair.

The last thing I remembered was Chad got shot, and then Mike and Drake dragged me out. He pushed me into a van while I screamed. I had gotten tired of screaming and sleep had taken over me. I looked down and saw that I was still wearing my wedding dress.

Oh poor Chad and Mike! I can't believe Drake came back and took me at my wedding date! I was about to get married to the best person in the world! I had so much anger inside me so I screamed.

"HEY!" I spit out with as much anger as I could. Drake turned his head around and smiled to me.

"You're awake, great…" He grinned evilly and turned back to the road.

"How did you escape?" I asked. I was bored and I didn't have a clue as how he escaped.

"Built a tunnel out… the oldest way known… but it still works." He was still looking at the road but I could see that he was holding a laugh.

"What do you want?" I asked once again.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I want you!?" He yelled at me looking really pissed off.

"Well I don't, I can't believe you kidnapped me, on my wedding date!" Adrenaline was pumping through me.

"I can't let you get married to _him_." He rolled his eyes at the word him.

"AT LEAST HE ACTUALLY CARES ABOUT ME! YOU'RE JUST A BIG STINKING ASS!" I knew I shouldn't have said that but if he wanted me then he wouldn't kill me for that. He turned around and smiled. What was with him and smiling?!

"Oh feisty… I like feisty." He licked his lips which seriously freaked me out.

"OH SHUT UP!" I screamed at him, and this time he got mad. He stopped the car and walked closer to me. Know I was scared.

"You should seriously stop…" He pulled my chin up but I just snapped it away and spit at his shoe. He looked really infuriated now. He slapped my face straight across the face. A tear escaped my eye and he went back up to his seat and continued to drive.

Oh I miss you Chad! I just wish he was here, but right know he was probably planning how to save me.

_**Chad's Pov (1 day later)**_

FINALLY! The hospital had finally released me. I had a cast on my foot but I had practiced a lot so I was getting the hang of it. Mike was released yesterday so he was helping me out of the hospital. As soon as we went out I was ambushed by flashes and sticking out microphones. Mike slowly took me to the car and helped me in.

One of the reporters asked me, "Where are you going, now Chad?" I didn't feel like responding but I did anyway.

"To save my Sonny also my fiancé," Mike got in and stepped on the gas and drove straight to the police. This time I helped myself because I was in such a hurry. I limped to the door and quickly went in.

There was a young lady at the front desk. Her name tag read, "Lola."

"Hi Lola, I need a file of kidnappings last year." She looked up and squealed when she saw it was me.

"Um… I can't… only police officers, detectives and other things like that." She said all professionally.

"My soon to be wife was kidnapped last year and I have to know where they found her." I asked looking slowly into her dreams. She sighed dreamily and quickly handed me a file.

"Thanks," I winked and sat on one the chairs with Mike.

"Why do you need it?" He asked pointing to the file.

"I'm pretty sure he'll keep her in the same house that he did last time." I said quickly flipping through the papers. One shot of the face of Sonny. I looked down and saw the hostage address.

"Bingo!" I wrote down the address on my paper and ran or limped out of the police.

"Mike call everybody and ask Tawni, Niko, Grady and Zora to get a car and follow behind me. Don't tell the police and I'll go to map quest and find the directions." Mike looked unsure but he just nodded and started placing calls. As for me, I was already on my I-Phone on map quest and had just found the directions.

After getting everybody confirmed Tawni, Niko, Grady, Zora, Mike and I set of finding my love… again.

**A/N: So here it is! What did you guys think! Tell me! NEVER BEFORE SEEN CLIPS OF FALLING FOR THE FALLS!!! REMOVE SPACES! **

**http:// www. YouTube. com/ watch?v=bbshWa7JCYo **

**He was so sweet at the 2****nd**** to end clip. PLEASE WATCH IT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! PLEASE! **

**Also I can't wait for the new SWAC episode "High School Miserable." It's coming April 18, 2010 which is this Sunday. Well that's what it says on and there usually right.**

**Here's a preview REMOVE SPACES! **

**http:// www. youtube .com/ watch?v=aU-5cqs4Ovo**


	19. Chapter 16: Peanuts

**Author's Note: Hey readers! Sorry I haven't updated in a long time but I'm so busy! Just for the weekend I got 10 pages for math, 6 pages for science and 2 pages for Language Arts (English)! I've been so busy but I did have some fun lately. If you want know about my crazy days lately check out my blog, go on chapter 15 and copy the link and remove spaces to get to my blog. **

**In other news who's watched High School Miserable! ME! I thought it was really funny but I thought Chad would love Sonny too much to actually shoot her with the shirt gun. If you want to see it go on my blog, I have the link on my blog. **

**So here's the next chappy; Chapter 16!**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 16

**Peanuts**

_**Sonny's Point Of View**_

So basically I was pretty pissed off. I had been here in this awfully familiar room for about a day and half with only like 3 bottles of water and 2 packs peanuts. I tried to get out but the door knob wouldn't budge. Drake came in here once in a while to check up on me but other than that, nothing else. I soon figured out that the lock was on the wrong door knob. It locked from outside so Drake had me locked in a room with no windows! My hair was a mess, my dress was ruined, and my nails were dirty! OH GREAT NOW I SOUND LIKE TAWNI!

Oh Tawni, I miss Tawni! I miss her so much!

Seriously I had to stop moping around! I rushed out of the bed and started banging on the door. Nobody came so I continued knocking. The door had open when I was just about to knock so I almost fell forward but brought myself back up. When I looked forward, I was face to face with Drake.

"You're awake…" He smiled but I didn't return the favor.

"Yea, I'm hungry, you got anything." I said in a whiny voice putting my hands to my hip. He closed the door shut and locked it right in front of my face! I crossed my arms and huffed. Soon enough the door opened up again to reveal Drake holding a bag of packaged peanuts and a water bottle.

"Oh joy, more peanuts," I referred to the peanuts but quickly took them. I wanted to make a run for it but he was blocking the door so I quietly took the water bottle and went to sit on the bed. Drake followed me onto the bed closing the door behind him. He sat next to me on the bed. I eyed him from the side to see him smiling evilly.

"You can leave now…" I said moving my in a wavy hand motion towards the door.

"Why would I want to do that…?" He said smiling again. Seriously that smile always freaked me out.

I finished half of the peanuts and put them down. I turned to face him and he went up closer to me. FREAKY! I backed away a little but he reached farther, put his arms on the bed surrounding me

I tried to go farther back but I hit the bed frame. He brought his face closer to mines, puckering his lips. I didn't know what to do so I grabbed the nearest thing to me which happened to be a water bottle and smacked him on the head with him.

He rubbed his head as I freed from his grasp and ran against the wall of the door. He laughed and grabbed my arm. My back hit the wall and he pushed his arms onto the wall that also happened to be surrounding me. He brought his face closer to me but then all of a sudden the door bust open. Drake's head jerked around to face my hero that had just knocked the door open.

_**

* * *

**_

Chad's Point Of View (EARLIER)

Right after contacting everybody, I had went to a small shop and purchased a gun. I was old enough and now I could make him pay.

So far, we had been traveling so far for a few hours and I remembered the land marks of when I had saved Sonny the last time she was kidnapped by Drake.

"Are you holding up okay, Chad?" My brother, Mike asked patting my back. We were in my car in the middle of the day with Tawni, Niko, Grady and Zora trailing behind in once again, Tawni's car.

This time I didn't want the police to come because if they found out that I went off again, I would be in serious trouble.

"Yea… just worried," I gave Mike a reassuring smile but I was still facing the road.

"Okay, take a right turn." He told me staring carefully at the directions. I nodded and turned right.

"The house should appear soon enough. Look for anything you remember." He said turning his head side to side at the houses. My eyes caught the black, little house that I remembered from before.

"Yea that one!" I pointed to it. It had a small silver Toyota parked right in front of it. The lights were closed as usual. I parked my car a few houses down and Tawni parked a spot next to mines.

Mike rushed out of the car, and so did I. Everybody gathered up.

"Okay I'm going in, nobody follow. If Sonny's comes out or I don't come back in 10 minutes, call the police." I told them.

"But you can't go in there alone, Chad! What if he's in there, armed?" Tawni told me.

"I'll handle it, just follow these simple directions. Understood?" I said firmly. Nobody commented and nodded. Okay here goes.

I slowly walked up to the footstep and opened the creaking door. The lights were shut off but I could see the stairs. Footsteps came from upstairs so I slowly crept up. There was light coming from a room.

"You can leave now…" As I was half way through the stairs, a voice came in from the room. It sounded like Sonny. MY SONNY WAS UP THERE! Wow that Drake was really stupid to use the same house for kidnapping the same person, and for now I liked him being stupid. But I hated him for being stupid enough to actually believe that kidnapping Sonny would make Sonny actually want to get back with him.

"Why would I want to do that…?" I heard Drake saying. It sounded like he was smiling. I heard some ruffling noises. I went up faster towards the room. As soon as I reached the door, I heard Drake laughing. I kicked the door open to see Sonny slammed across a wall being trapped by Drake, who happened to be facing her and about to kiss her. OH THE NERVE OF THIS GUY TO ALMOST KISS MY SONNY!!! Her hair was messed up and her dress was ruined. HOW DARE HE MAKE HER SUFFER! He turned his head around to me.

"RUN SONNY!" I screamed so she bent down and squirmed out of his arms and ran. But he grabbed her arm as soon as he saw what she was doing. She screamed with terror trying to get free of Drake's grasp on her.

WHAT WAS I GOING TO DO! I quickly remembered the gun in my pocket and took it. I got ready for what I wanted to have done years ago, well… one year ago.

**

* * *

**

A/N: OH CLIFFY! I usually don't do cliffy's but this seemed like the perfect time. Lol. Don't get mad at me, please! Anyway tell me what you think by reviewing. I really haven't had that many reviews and I would really appreciate it if you did review. So make the little button right down there happy and me happy by clicking it. PLEASE! :)


	20. Chapter 17: Just One Kiss

_**Author's Note: Here's the chapter you guys have been waiting for! My testing is over!!! YAY…… but School isn't over, I still have 1 ½ month left of school!!! UGH! :( **_

_**It's small but not that small and I hope you like it. I thought about it a long time so I hope it came out good.**_

**

* * *

**

A Knife Can Cut Deep

**Chapter 17**

**Just One Kiss**

_**Chad's Pov (Still)**_

_**Previously **_

_**"RUN SONNY!" I screamed so she bent down and squirmed out of his arms and ran. But he grabbed her arm as soon as he saw what she was doing. She screamed with terror trying to get free of Drake's grasp on her.**_

_**WHAT WAS I GOING TO DO! I quickly remembered the gun in my pocket and took it. I got ready for what I wanted to have done years ago, well… one year ago.**_

_**Present**_

I aimed the gun at his chest but Sonny's arm was blocking it. So I switched my aim to his leg and before he could use Sonny as a shield, I pulled the trigger and speeding bullet went into his leg. He screamed with panic and his grasp on Sonny's arm and slowly opened up until Sonny finally was free and she ran to me. She tried to hug me but I quickly pushed her away.

"SONNY, GO!" I said pointing to the stair case. I wanted her to be safe.

"No! He could hurt you, I won't leave-." Before she could finish, I cut her off.

"I SAID GO!" I said looking at her straight in the eyes and gritted my teeth. She quickly nodded and ran off. I didn't want to be mean but she had to be safe.

As I turned my head around, Drake had his gun aimed at me and shot me straight in the arm where he had shot me before! DANG!

I screamed in pain and I could hear Sonny trying to come back up.

"SONNY, DON'T YOU DARE COME ANY CLOSER TO ME!!" I screamed clutching my once again bleeding arm. I heard Sonny's footsteps get lower and I heard the door shut. I turned my head back to Drake and switched my gun to my other hand and shot him again, this time closer to his chest.

"THAT WAS FOR HURTING MY SONNY!" I screamed at him walking up to the suffering Drake on the floor, like a fish out of water. I went closer up to him and kicked him in the stomach.

"THAT WAS FOR MY BROTHER!" I screamed, remembering Mike getting shot and screaming helplessly. He started rolling on the floor clutching his body.

_**Tawni's Point Of View**_

After Chad told us to stay outside, we stood in front of the house. Then all of a sudden, we heard a scream and it sounded like Sonny.

"SONNY!" I screamed trying to run into the house but Grady and Niko took my arms and pushed me back.

"Remember Chad's instructions," Niko said pulling me back. Tears started to come out of my eyes, thinking of poor Sonny.

The sound of a gunshot ringed out of the house. I cried some more and then the house door slowly opened as I wiped away my tears. As the door fully opened we saw Sonny rushing out.

She looked horrible; her hair was a mess, her dress was fully ruined. When we got home I had to give her a Tawni make-over, she looked like she could really use it. I ran up to her and gave her a hug even though I don't do hugs. She pulled away.

"Hugs later, Chad's in trouble call the police!" She said pointing to the house. I grabbed my cell and dialed 911. A woman opened the line and I spoke.

"We are at 667 Oak Street and we need people here now!" I screamed into the phone. In a minute a flock of police cars zoomed at the house. Armed police men came out and I ran to one.

"How did you get here so fast!?" I asked puzzled completely.

"There's a police station a minute away from here, right on that block." He explained pointing to a building about a mile down. I nodded as he rushed in with the other cops into the house.

Sonny grabbed my arm.

"Tawni stay quiet, I'm going in…" Before I could protest, she defended her decision, "There's police men everywhere I'll be fine." She said rushing off to the house, quietly sneaking in.

_**Chad's Pov**_

I looked down to the helpless Drake on the floor. I bent down to his height and punched him across the face which happened to be bleeding badly.

"THAT WAS FOR… well… that was for fun!" I screamed at him and got back up as I saw police men running in to the room. They took care of him as I went down the stairs to be greeted by a running Sonny.

"CHAD!" She said screaming.

"SONNY!" I said mimicking her.

She ran up to me and giving me a hug squeezing me to death and my bleeding arm.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch…" I said as she quickly backed off looking closely at the shot arm.

"I would kiss it to make it better, but it will probably hurt more and it's all… bloody." She said complaining like a 5 year old with a disgusted out face.

"Come on we have to go the hospital…" She said taking my good arm. I stopped her in our tracks.

"Wait, just _one_thing before we go…" I said smiling as she looked at me begging to know. I bent me head down and pressed her lips to mine. I added more into it and kissed her passionately. I grabbed her waist with my good arm and brought her up. She quickly cupped her hands around my neck to stay up and so she could hold onto me. I moved forward and out the door of the house.

We just kept on kissing until we had to get a breather, which was a long time. She opened her eyes and smiled to me. She breathed and so did I. And before I knew it, I leaned in again and pressed her lips to mine, this time softly. She pressed her lips harder to mine and it's not it I like didn't it. I still held onto her waist as she ruffled through my hair.

We started to hear coughing and people clearing their throats. We both stopped and turned around as I put Sonny down. There stood Tawni, Niko, Grady, Zora and Mike.

As soon as I put Sonny down everybody rushed to her and squeezed her in hugs.

"I missed you!" Tawni actually said.

"Yea, we're so happy you're okay!" Niko and Grady both said. Mike walked up to me and patted me on the back but I almost fell forwards. He grabbed me before I could fell.

"Yea, I'm not in the best shape." I said giving my brother a light hug.

"Good job, little bro." He said looking at the happy Sonny.

Sonny squeezed out of the hugs and ran up to me again.

"Thanks for saving me… again." She said giggling, I nodded. She grabbed me and kissed me again. We stopped and then kissed again… and again… and again. At the fourth small kiss we both intertwined our hands and walked happily over to everybody.

_**

* * *

**_

_**(Giving out virtual cookies) To everyone who reviews. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE CAN YOU REVIEW! REMEMBER I HAVE 92 REVIEWS INCLUDING STORY AND AUTHOR ALERTS AND FAVORITES SO I NEED 8 MORE! SO THE PERSON THE GIVES ME THE 8TH REVIEW WILL GET IT. You don't know if your the one, so its a mystery! **_

Author's Note: YEA! She's save and everybody lived happily after! BUT MY STORY'S ISN'T DONE, YET! I'm still planning on what to write next but I might have a chapter or two up my sleeve, so it's not done. Counting story, author alerts and favorites, I have 92 reviews for this so I need 8 more to get a hundred!!! 92 REVIEWS ONLY 8 MORE! SO THE PERSON THAT GIVES ME MY 100th REVIEW, I WILL GIVE A SHOUT OUT TO THEM!!! So the person who gives me the next 8th review will get a shout out, I would give them a present but I wouldn't know them...

Please check my blog… and I really want you to review. I know it was small but please…


	21. Chapter 18: Mental Craziness

_Author's Note: YAY! SHOUT OUT TO CHANNYLOVER75!!! SHE GAVE ME MY 100__TH__ REVIEW (COUNTING STORY, AUTHOR ALERTS AND FAVORITES.) She is one of my really nice reviewers and thanks for the review; I really appreciate and shout out to all the people that gave me reviews on chapter 17._

_BlueEyesxx_

_Alejandra_

_Channylover75_

_Swac1237_

_Marchlo101_

_CrystalRulesRBY_

_Penguincrazy_

_Thanks so much!!!!!! I love you guys!!! And I'm almost up to 20 chapters and when I get to my 20__th__ this story will probably be over :( but I have this great new story idea that I want to put up, if I get the time._

_So enough of me chit chatting, here's chapter 18!_

**

* * *

**

A Knife Can Cut Deep

**Chapter 18**

**Mental Craziness **

_**Sonny's Point Of View**_

I looked around to see Drake coming out of the house, squirming and yelling. I did a little wave and gave him an evil smile.

"Peace of sucker'!" Chad yells at him and I laugh. You can see there's blood and bruises on his body. I would usually feel sad but he kidnapped me… twice! He gets dragged into the police car and I walk up to the police officer as Chad follows me.

"Are you okay, Ms. Monroe?" The officer asks.

"MRS." I correct him. Chad kisses me on the top of my head.

"And yes I'm fine, just some wrists bruises… but what's going to happen to him?" I say pointing to the angry Drake banging on the police car door.

"Well… first he'll be taken to the hospital for his severe bruises and shots…" He eyes Chad who yells up in defense.

"Hey! He kidnapped my fiancé twice! What was I supposed to do, say, 'Here let me help you up!?'" Chad yells in said in a sarcastic tone at the last sentence.

"Okay… and then he'll be taken up to therapy because of his mental craziness." Chad bursts into laughter while I try to hold my giggles. The officer gets a little pissed off but continues.

"And then he'll be locked up in jail with double the security and triple the checking up on him." The officer continued.

"Okay…" I said while Chad was still laughed about the mental craziness thing.

"Well then I hope you are okay, and you better take your fiancé to the hospital for his bullet in his arm." When he said fiancé he said in disgust and looked at Chad in an angry manner. I just nodded and when the officer left, I let out my laughter.

After some time of crazy laughing we both stopped and wiped away a laughing tear.

"Ah… mental craziness… really funny." Chad said in between breaths.

I nodded and then we took Chad to the hospital. We both went in to meet a doctor and the doctor observed Chad's shot arm. I stood next to him by the white lying board and waited for the doctor to talk.

"Well it's very severe… he has been badly damaged a lot in this arm… so he's going to need to stay in the hospital for some time." The middle aged woman (doctor) said. _Oh my poor Chad! He looks so hurt but he holds it all in. _

"How long?" Chad asked after a little while.

"About three weeks…" The doctor said putting away the papers. Chad looks at me and I look at him.

"I'll visit you every day…" I said kissing him on the fore head.

"But what about our wedding…" He said.

"Who cares about the wedding!? You have to get your arm fixed." I said hugging him gently.

"But the wedding is more important…" He pleaded. _How can the wedding be more important than his arm?!_

"HOW!? We can have the wedding after your arm is better than we can have the wedding." I told him.

"But that's too long…" He whined.

"I'll bust your other arm if you don't shut up!" I threatened and then he quickly told the doctor to do the surgery tomorrow. I laughed at his scared expression.

"I love you so much!" I said hugging him again.

"I love even more!" He said delicately hugging back.

"No I do!" I yelled.

"No I do!" He yelled back smiling.

"Fine…" I said giving up.

"Fine…" He said back.

"Good…"

"Good…"

"So were good…" I asked.

"Not yet." I looked puzzled until he reached forward and kissed him. I added more to it but then we both realized the doctor was watching us in aw. We both quickly blush.

"Aw how romantic… I wish I had that… I haven't been dating since forever… I'm just not pretty enough, some people would say" She wined and cried.

"My friend can make you beautiful that every man will be drooling over you…" I said mentioning Tawni.

"Okay!" She said squealing and jumping up and down but stopped and straightened out her doctor jacket and acted like an adult again.

"Alright… tomorrow at 8 A.M. for the surgery, Mr. Cooper," She informed to Chad and then Chad left as I gave her Tawni's number.

When I left the doctor room door I saw my mom hugging me.

"Mom… you're… crushing… me…" I said being choked.

"I'm so happy you're okay!" She then turned to Chad and lightly hugged because she noticed the shot arm.

"OH THANK YOU SO MUCH… AGAIN!" She screamed and ended the hug.

"Anything for her…" He said with a smile upon his face and turned to me. I softly kissed him on the lips. I turned to my mom and she was grinning so large.

"I missed you!" She hugged me tightly… again. Soon enough the hug ended and I got hugged from my friends and we all said our, "I missed you…"s.

_**

* * *

**_

Author's Note: Again shout out to CHANNYLOVER75 for giving me my 100

_**th**__** review! I love all the reviews, thank you so much! I hope you liked this chapter, and I loved the mental craziness part. **_

_**Okay tell me in your reviews…**_

_**Which chapter was your favorite?!**_

_**Which chapter was the funniest!?**_

_**Which chapter was the saddest!? **_

_**And… Which chapter was the most romantic?**_

_**So review and also check out my poll and blog. I wrote some really funny stuff on my blog and who watched Candy Face.**_

_**My favorite parts were… Sr. Smoothie (May he rest in peace), Chad stepping on poop, Grady acting like he was supposed to poop, Zora abandoning, Tawni screaming she won, Chad screaming (that was so funny) and the ending song. **_

_**Also tell me your favorites of Candy Face in your review. If you want to watch candy face go to my blog and I have it posted it on there (the fanfiction updates section called, "Chad Dylan Cooper screams like a girl!) **_


	22. Chapter 19: LOOK ZAC EFRON!

**Author's Note: Hey everybody! This story is coming to an end! :( Only a chapter or 2 left after this chapter. Well I had an awesome time for doing this story and I'm planning on making a trilogy to this series. But probably not a few months though because I have a new plot for a new story that I'm planning on starting soon, okay I'm so sorry for always giving you so long author notes so this one is short. **

**I don't own anything except Chad's parents, Drake, and the doctor. Kool, I own a doctor, lol.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 19

**LOOK ZAC EFRON! **

_**Sonny's Point of view**_

"Chad, honey, wake up!" I said climbed on to his bed with my knees and shaking Chad. _NOW DON'T GO TO CONCLUSIONS, ALRIGHT! NOTHING BAD HAPPENED! _

I stayed over Chad's house to help take care of him and take him to his appointment for his arm surgery or stitches or something like that.

"5 minutes, mommy!" He groaned. I stiffed a giggle looking at his cute expression. I had brilliant idea of getting his attention!

"HEY CHAD LOOK ZAC EFRON!" I screamed. His head shot up and he screamed,

"WHERE'S THAT BASTARD! LET ME HAVE A PIECE OF HIM!" He looked around and then saw me rolling on the floor laughing like crazy.

"Very funny, Sonny!" He looked sort of mad.

"Aw I'm sorry but you wouldn't wake up and it always gets you." I laughed again but I stopped when I saw him glaring.

"Meany!" He stuck his tongue out like a 5 year old and turned his head around. _Aw poor Chaddy, waddy! _

"Aw, I'm really sorry!" I reached forward and kissed him on the lips. He deepened the kiss as I grabbed onto him. He pushed me down to the bed and we kept kissing but I had to stop him. I pushed him away as he moaned.

"We have to get to your doctor appointment, c'mon!" I said pushing him out of the bed.

"But I don't wanna go!" He whined like a 5 year old again.

"Don't make me dump cold water on your head, Chad!" I said threatening him.

"NO! NOT MY PRECIOUS HAIR!" He said running out of the bed protecting his hair with him hands.

"Arrogant!" I said in a sing-song voice.

"But you still love me!" He said smiling smugly and grabbing clothes from his closet.

"Unfortunately…" I mumbled.

"Hey Sonny, which one, the red shirt or blue shirt?" He asked holding up both shirts.

"I don't know either will look amazing on you." I sucked up.

"Suck up…" He mumbled.

"But you still love me!" I mimicked him.

"Unfortunately…" He mumbled.

"Okay the blue one, it matches you eyes." I said grabbing the red and putting it away. I looked at my watch and it read, 7:40 A.M!

"Come on Chad, only 20 minutes!" I said shoving him in the bathroom.

"Alright, alright, pushy much!" He grunted and hurriedly took a shower and got changed. He came out of the bathroom in 10 minutes.

I grabbed some bagels and coffee and said goodbye to Mrs. Cooper and tried to shove Chad into the car.

"Hey, hey, this is a precious body!" He complained.

"Yea, yea, just put your precious body into the car." I said hurriedly.

"Sheesh, aggressive much!" He said slowly getting into the car.

"Sorry, Chad, I just want to get there on time." I apologized and started the car's engine and put Chad's and my seat belt on. I quickly pecked him on the cheek and backed out of the parking lot.

"Something About the Sunshine" came on. Chad and I sang along laughing and having fun.

_**Wake up to the blue sky  
Grab your shades  
And let's go for a ride  
Breakfast by the ocean  
We'll do lunch at Sunset & Vine**_

Every day's a dream in California  
Every night the stars come out to play  
Wish that I could always feel this way

There's something about the sunshine, baby  
I'm seeing you in a whole new light  
Out of this world for the first time, baby  
Ohhh it's so right

There's something about the sunshine  
There's something about the sunshine

In Hollywood we're rocking  
In Malibu we hang out and chill  
It's all about the shopping  
From Melrose to Beverly Hills

Every where's a scene  
And now we're in it  
I don't wanna paint this town alone  
When I see you smile I always feel at home

There's something about the sunshine, baby  
I'm seeing you in a whole new light  
L.A.'s a breeze with the palm trees swaying  
Oh, it's so right

Now that you're here (now that you're here)  
It's suddenly clear (suddenly clear)  
The Sun's coming through I never knew  
Whatever I do it's better with you  
It's better with you

There's something about the sunshine baby (something about it)  
I'm seeing you in a whole new light (whole new light)  
Out of this world for the first time baby (yeah)  
Oh, it's so right (it's so right)

There's something about the sunshine baby (something about it)  
I'm seeing you in a whole new light (whole new light)  
Out of this world for the first time baby (ohhh)  
Oh, it's so right (it's so right)

There's something about the sunshine, baby  
I'm seeing you in a whole new light  
And it's a breeze with the palm trees swaying  
Oh, it's so right

Soon enough we arrived at the hospital and we went in. I entered us in and sure some people were going crazy over Chad and me but they quieted down. We sat there for about 15 minutes and then the doctor called,

"Mr. Cooper," She asked as I turned to Chad and saw him asleep.

"Chad!" I screamed shaking him but he just grunted.

"CHAD LOOK ZACK EFRON!" I screamed and everybody stared at me but Chad's head shot up.

"WHERE!?" He screamed.

"No where, now let's go!" I said grabbing his good arm and pulled him to the doctor.

"He'll need to get some stitches and get the bullet removed. You can watch from the observant room." The doctor told me and guided us to the room. **(AN: I don't know what happens when someone gets stitches so I'm just making it up. LOL) **

He lay on the bed as I watched from the screen. They put him to sleep and worked on him.

After they were done Chad was still sleeping as they laid him in a regular room. The doctors came up to me.

"He'll be awake in a little time, don't worry." One of the doctors told me and I nodded and walked up to him and sat one of the chairs.

After about an hour Chad woke up and saw me. He quickly smiled.

"Hey Chad!" I ran to him and gave him a hug.

"Hey Son- Shine, is it all done?" He asked.

"Yup, but you'll have to stay here for a few weeks." I told him and his smile sort of drooped down.

"I promise I'll visit you everyday." I smiled, kissing the top of his head.

"No! You need to get rest." He protested.

"Whatever! I'm just happy you're okay." I said grinning.

"I love you."

"I love you too." I reached forward and kissed him straight on the lips. He put more passion into it and just like every time, I had to be the responsible one and I stopped the kiss.

He patted some space on the white bed next to him and I smiled and climbed on to the bed and snuggled into his chest.

This is where I belonged; with Chad.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: I'M NOT DONE! NOT DONE! I still have a chapter or 2 left alright people! Review and virtual Hershey kisses will be given out. LOL


	23. Chapter 20: Parents and New Moon

_**Author's Note: Can u believe it's the 20**__**th**__** chapter! Wow! The next chapter will probably be the last, :( I loved reading this story and for everyone who reviewed, thanks so much!**_

_**Hits' counting from the first date this story was published: 7,458!**_

_**Visitors' counting from the first date this story was published: 2,010! (Cool that's this year!)**_

_**Thanks so much, all of the hits and visitors are amazing!**_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 20!

**Parents and New Moon**

_**Sonny's Point Of View**_

I was sitting next to Chad both of us talking about the wedding when the door shot up. There stood Chad's mom and Dad.

"Oh my God! We tried to hurry as soon we found out, but the plane was so slow!" His mom, Cheryl complained.

"Its fine, mom." He said to her.

"No it isn't my baby!" She ran to him and buried him with kisses. I laughed as he tried to break free. His dad, Dave looked at Cheryl weirdly and then turned to me.

"Good to see your okay, Sonny." He said giving me a hug.

"Only because of Chad," I admitted.

"Cheryl leave the poor boy alone!" Dave yelled at her and she grunted and moved as Dave gave Chad a hug.

"Good to see you guys," Chad said smiling.

"So is he going to be okay?" Cheryl asked acting all motherly again.

"Yea, but he has to stay here for a few weeks though." I said patting Chad's head. He did a funny karate move with his hands protecting his hair.

"Hey, no touching my hair!" He screamed as we all laughed at him.

"I promise to visit you often but right now you have to tell me all the details of what happened." Cheryl said.

"I'll leave you guys, I have to get home anyway, Chad." I blew him a kiss as I walked out of the door. He pretended to catch the kiss and put his heart.

"You're so cheesy," I laughed at him.

"Yea, but you love me," He grinned his cocky smile.

"Yes, I do." I smiled and left as Cheryl sighed at how cute we were. Dave made a gagging sound at the lovey-dopey stuff. Cheryl slapped his arm like I do with Chad.

I waved to all of them and drove home. On the way, I was surrounded my people.

"What happened!" "Why were you gone!" "Were you cheating on Chad Dylan Cooper!" "What happened to the marriage!" People kept asking.

I didn't respond and tried to get into my apartment. My mom came out and shooed them away.

"Hey honey, how's Chad?" She asked helping me into the house.

"He's good, his parents made it." I said smiling at my concerned mom.

"You should get some rest, you stayed there for 2 days sleeping only for a little bit on that hard couch." She said.

"Alright mom," I took her advice and climbed onto my bed and went to sleep.

_There rested Chad on the white bed in his room. The nurse had given him sleeping medicine. _

_The door slowly creaked open and there stood Drake holding a knife. _

"_This is for what you did to me!" He screamed and stabbed the knife into his heart. _

"NO!" I shot up from my bed starting to sweat like crazy. I looked around to see that it was only 7:00 in the evening. Wow I was asleep for 3 hours!

"Sonny!" My mom burst into my room.

"Are you okay, I heard you scream?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yea, sorry, just a bad dream." I responded calmly.

"Mom, I'm going to see Chad, alright?" I asked.

"But honey, you have to get some sleep," My mom pleaded.

"Its fine, mom." I explained.

"If you say so," She walked out of the room. I grabbed my jacket, fixed my hair and drove to the hospital.

Chad's room wasn't that far and when I reached it, there Chad was sleeping, soundly.

_Aw he looked so cute! _

I walked up to him and pushed a hair of strand to the side.

"You're the best fiancé a girl could ask for." I smiled lightly leaning in to kiss him on the cheek but his face turned and my lips touched his. I quickly backed away to see him smiling with his eyes open.

"Chad!" I yelled lightly slapping him on the arm.

"I know I'm the best fiancé ever, I have looks, brains, and I'm famous. What more could you ask for?" He grinned arrogantly.

"You forgot to mention that you're a conceited, arrogant jerk that loves to push my buttons." I mentioned laughing.

"Yea but that makes you love me more!" He defended.

"You're right about that," I smiled.

"I'm always right!" He boasted.

"Oh just shut up and kiss me!" I planted my lips on his and grabbed onto him. He pushed more passion into it but we heard some throat clearing. We both turned around to be faced with a nurse.

"Um… Mr. Cooper needs to get rest." She explained. I blushed and nodded.

"Sonny, you have to get some rest too, go home." He begged.

"Chad, I can't leave you." I pleaded.

"Sonny, please, for me." He made the puppy dog eyes. _How could I say no to the puppy dog eyes! _

"Alright, love you." I kissed him lightly on the cheek and left the room.

_1 Week Later_

"Let me out!" Chad screamed.

"Chad, you have to stay here!" I laughed at him. Chad was complaining about how he wanted to get out of this "boring, annoying" hospital.

"But I want to go home! I'm fine; I only have a bruised arm!" He complained again.

"Not just that, but when you left the hospital about a week ago, your stomach bruise wasn't healed and it still isn't better," The doctor explained calmly.

"So, it's not like I'm going to drive, Sonny can do that for, can't you Sonny, please!" He made the puppy dog eyes at me.

"Alright, doctor can you let him out earlier?" I turned to her and asked.

"Okay," She said wearily giving up.

We left the hospital, and the first place we went was his house.

"Hey mom!" He hugged Cheryl at the door.

"You're all better?" She asked.

"No, but with a little begging, we got him out of the hospital." I eyed Chad as he shrugged his shoulders.

"That's great! Sonny, why don't you come in?" Cheryl invited me in.

Dave, Cheryl, Chad and I ate together and then Dave and Cheryl had a party to go to.

Chad and I stayed at his house.

"So want to watch a movie?" Chad asked.

"Sure, what do you have?" I said lying down on his bed.

"Unborn, the Fourth Kind, Haunting in Connecticut," He said looking at his shelves.

"Any that aren't horror movies?" I laughed as I saw a picture of him when he was five and was in a batman outfit for Halloween.

"This has to go on the internet!" I said picking it up.

"Don't you dare?" He threatened trying to grab it out of my hand, but I shifted my hand quickly away and ran.

"Come on, why would you do that to the person you love!" He said chasing after me.

"Because he can be a jerk, sometimes." I giggled.

"Aw please, Sonny!"

"Alright, but you have to do one thing," I stopped running around the house and stopped behind the couch.

"Anything," He pleaded.

"Kiss me," I said plainly. Just 2 little words.

"I'd do that no matter what, I love you." He smiled as I leaned over the couch and his lips touched mine. I dropped the picture and grabbed onto him. He walked around the couch and we both fell down onto the couch, kissing.

He kissed me harder, as I ruffled my hands through his hair. He moaned, as I stopped.

"Chad, the movie," I giggled as he grunted.

"Screw the movie," He said leaning in again.

"But I want to watch a movie!" I pleaded, as I dragged him to his bed room.

"Ugh, the things I do for you!" He nagged.

We ended up watching New Moon, which Chad absolutely hated. Sure I had watched the movie many times but it was still really romantic.

"What happened with Jasper was nothing," I mouthed sighing.

"I promise never to put you through anything like this ever again. This is the last time you'll ever see me." Chad mouthed disgustingly as Edward. I looked to him.

"You watched this before?" I asked.

"You don't know how many times my mom made me and my dad watch this movie!" He complained.

"Ha ha!" I laughed at him.

"Oh you think that's funny!" I nodded, "I'll make you pay for that!" He grabbed me and started to tickle me.

"Chad… stop… no!" I yelled in my laughter.

"The magic word!"

"Please!" I yelled, and he stopped.

"Thank you," He kissed me on my forehead and we watched the movie in piece, well, except for when Chad made gagging sounds at Edward's sweet, "I love you, Bella," lines.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: So what did you think? I wanted to ask, did I give Sonny a middle name in this story, I can't remember.

**So anyway, the next chapter will be the last, so please give me lots of reviews!**


	24. Chapter 21: Hot People

_**Author's Note: Hi guys! If you looked at my reviews lately, I got this really mean one. Here is what they wrote.**_

"_**This is really bad. Over-used plot, the characters are very OOC, and the grammer and sentence structure is horrid. Please just stop and take the time to practice, rather than continuing this pathetic display of amateur skills." **_

_**They gave their name as, "Me" I was really sad that somebody would say that. I wanted to tell them that all the stories are OOC like Sonny getting pregnant or abused. Second this is supposed to be a fun story and not perfect with perfect grammar and sentence structure and by the way they spelled 'grammar' wrong. They read till only chapter 19, I think, so they probably won't see this. **_

_**It really hurt my feelings but I don't want to be mean to them. I really don't know what to do. But I'm happy that I got all those other reviews. And if they want me to stop then they'll be happy that this story is almost over. **_

_**I wrote a poem on this story so here it is! **_

"When it cuts into your skin

It hurts more than you can imagine

You want to squeal and scream

Cause a knife can cut you deep

A knife is hurtful and mean

It can hurt mentally and physically

You want it to stop

As you see the blood in a heap

But it just won't go

Cause an knife can cut deep

The burn will go away

But the scar will stay

You want to forget the day

Of the horrible incident

You pray and pray and say please

Cause a knife can cut deep."

_**WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THE POEM!**_

_**I know this was a long author's note but I just wanted to say that. So here's the last chapter! :(**_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 21

**The last chapter!**

**Hot People**

**1 week later**

**Sonny's Point Of View**

_Breathe in! Breathe out! Breathe in! Breathe out! _

Here I was, in my cream colored wedding gown. I was standing in front of the garden gates to open. My veil was down and I was lightly crying.

_Yes my wedding day was finally here, and Drake couldn't bother us. _

The bridesmaids and groomsmen were already inside and waiting.

My dad was probably waiting for me to come. I heard Pachelbel's Canon in D Minor was playing and the doors were slowly opened by guards.

Zora and Dakota appeared in front of me throwing flowers everywhere. They didn't fight but gave each other, glares. _Those two will never get along!_

I lightly laughed and walked forward, right behind them, my steps following the music. I saw my dad and he put his arm around mines. I looked to him and smiled. He grinned back wiping away on of my tears with his thumb. They were sad tears of leaving my mom and dad (Chad and I had discussed staying in one of his parents mansions and it could be our house.) I had happy tears too because I was getting married to Chad Dylan Cooper! Chad Dylan Cooper, the best actor of our generation!

We walked forward. I saw Chad standing there smiling at me in his handsome tux. On the right of him stood his groomsmen, Niko, Grady, Mike and Ferguson, and all the way left was Tawni, Mina, Karen, and Lucy. They all looked so colorful.

Dakota and Zora finished their petals and sat down in the front row. My mom was there too right next to Chad's parents. I smiled and turned my head forward, again.

Dad let me go and I stood face to face with Chad. He took my palms and stared at his sparkling eyes. They both did sparkle right now. We turned our heads to the preacher.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Allison Monroe and Chad Dylan Cooper on this happy and joyous occasion, to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. _FINALLY…_" The preached added the "finally" part which I was positive that wasn't in his book.

"Chad Dylan Cooper, do you take this woman to be your wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to her as long as you both shall live? And till death do you apart?" He asked turning his to face Chad.

"I do," He said simply and confidently. He was positive and not nervous at all.

"And Allison Rebecca Monroe, do you take this man to be your wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live? And till death do you apart?" This time the preacher turned to me.

"I do," I also said confidently without any hesitation. I looked to Chad and meet his gaze. He stared into my eyes and so did I (with his eyes though.)

"If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace." The preacher didn't look anywhere and quickly continued.

"Then by the power invested in me and the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." This time the preacher didn't get invested, thankfully.

Chad reached forward and pressed his lips to mine. I kissed him back lightly for a few seconds and we ended it. _We didn't want to give everyone a make out session!_

We both were ambushed by our families and friends.

"Oh Sonny, my big girl's all grown up!" Mom yelled crushing me.

"About time!" My grandma Lillian yelled at my mom.

"And he's a total hotshot!" Grandma Lillian said as Chad freaked out and I laughed and grossed out at the same time.

"Grandma!" I yelled at her as she shrugged her shoulders.

"You're so lucky you get to marry, Sonny Monroe, she's smoking hot!" Chad's little cousin, Danny said complaining. I giggled at him as Chad slapped him on the back of his head.

"Hey!" Chad yelled at him.

"What she is!" He turned his head to me, "Sorry for my cousin's lack of sight, if I was married to you, I'd compliment you every day!" He said taking my hand and kissing it.

"Thanks… I think…" I said turning to Chad.

"Leave her alone, Danny!" Chad sad pushing the 12 year old kid away.

"You wanna go now?" Chad asked me taking my hand.

"Wait," I told him.

"FLOWER THROW!" I yelled. All the women and girls rushed behind me as I turned around and grabbed my bouquet.

"1…… 2…… 3!" I yelled at threw the flowers behind me which happened to land in my little cousin, Rose's hand. She squealed and laughed. _Aw she was so cute! _I grabbed Chad's hand and ran to the limo.

I waved goodbye to all the cheering people.

"My lady," Chad held out the door for me as I bowed and giggled. I waved one more time and climbed into the limo as Chad entered too.

He turned to me as I turned to him.

"I love you, Mrs. Cooper." He said grinning and leaning his head forward to.

"I love you too, Cooper." I giggled and pressed his lips to mine. He added more tension into it and I gladly accepted.

This was my happily ever after!

_**THE END! **_

_**

* * *

**_

Author's Note: It's finished! 21 chapters long! Wow my longest story.

_**I want to thank all my reviewers and people that added this story to their favorite story and story alert list. Thank you so much! **_

_**I'm planning on writing a new story, so go to my poll and find out more about it and choose the title. **_

_**I want to make this a trilogy with their honeymoon and stuff like that, but that might not be for some time. **_

_**So in the mean time check out my new story that I might make soon. It's going to me really funny! Check the poem at the beginning of this chapter in the author's note! PLEASE!**_

_**So thanks again, and this is the last chapter of "A Knife Can Cut Deep." Don't forget to review.**_

_**Bunny and Channy Love**_


	25. Epilogue: Melting and Putty

**Author's Note: **

**Hey readers! I was going to make a trilogy but I've been busy with 2 new stories. "One door closes, another opens." And "Cowboy Casanova" So I won't make it in to a trilogy so soon. Sorry! But check out my new stories, they're really good! **

**Since I felt bad I wanted to make an epilogue. It's obviously useless but I felt bad that the readers and reviewers won't get the next story in this trilogy. My apologizes!**

**So without further or do, here's the epilogue! **

**

* * *

**

A Knife Can Cut Deep

**Epilogue: Melting and Putty**

**A. K. A. – Chapter 22**

_**2 months Later**_

_**Sonny's Point Of View**_

_It had been 2 months since Chad's and I wedding and also a week ago, I was officially 20. You're probably wondering about the honey moon; well… see that never happened. _

_Chad said that he was still planning it and wanted it to be special, so I was still waiting! But I don't care, if I'm with him, I'm happy! _

"Chad, breakfast is ready!" I called still flipping pancakes on OUR stove, in OUR kitchen, in OUR house.

_Yes Chad and I lived in the same house. His parents had a small 2 bedroom house right here in Hollywood and they gave it to us. HOW SWEET! But I still have to pay for electric, gas, and water bill. And let me tell you how large they are! You know how much electric Chad uses for just his hair, and so much water for his hair! _

_But I can live with that! _

"CHAD DYLAN COOPER GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE FOR BREAKFAST DOWN HERE! BEFORE I COME UP AND GET IT DOWN HERE!" I yelled. _See I can live with it! _

"I wouldn't you mind coming up here." He called. I could almost imagine him smirking with his cocky smile.

"CHAD!" I yelled at him for being such a pervert.

"I'm coming!" He yelled back. As soon as I put the pancakes and eggs on the table, I heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

I saw Chad shirtless with a pair of pants. _I was used to him being shirtless but looking at him shirtless sent electric shots down my spine. _

He smirked at me for staring at his chest.

"Morning," I said quietly. He nodded and walked up to me, bent down, and whispered in a husky voice, "Morning." It sent shivers down my spine even more.

"Chad…" I pleaded but he just grabbed my waist and brought my chin up. I was staring in his eyes from then on.

He smiled at the way I melted in his arms.

"Shssh…" He put his index finger to my lips.

I immediately froze. _I hated that he had the effect to freeze me and seduce me. _

He bent down and softly pressed his luscious, incredibly beautiful lips to mine.

He pulled me closer and I grabbed onto his neck. He then roughly kissed me and it just got more intense, until I suddenly stopped.

"What! What's wrong!" He asked removing his lips from me.

"Chad… its only breakfast time and you're already seducing me!" I crossed my arms across my chest.

"Hey, I can't stop myself…" He said tucking one of my hairs behind my ear, "You're just so beautiful." He smiled again.

"I know that, but I'm hungry! Come on!" I whined hurriedly grabbing his hand and sitting down on the dining table.

"You seriously have to stop doing that!" I complained stuffing some eggs in my mouth.

"Doing what?" He asked innocently and then tilted his head to the side. I glared at him.

"It's so unfair at the effect you have on me." I huffed in a 5 year- old way.

"What can I say Mrs. Cooper, I'm irresistible." He grinned again.

"So am I," This time I smirked.

"Yea, but you're like pudding in my hands." He fought back.

"It's putty, Chad, putty in your hands. And just watch when you'll be around me, you'll melt in my hands too, Cooper," I grinned thinking up of an evil plan.

"What are you planning, Munroe." He asked.

"I'm a Cooper, Chad, and nothing…" I said innocently like him and stretched out the 'o' in the word 'nothing.'

_**The Afternoon**_

I walked to my dressing room humming some random tune. _Yes, I still worked at So Random. It was probably going to end soon but I was still having fun working here. _

_Chad still was working at Mackenzie Falls and their show was coming to an end too. He had love interests in the show but I learned to get over the fact that he was a T. V. star. _

"Hey Tawni!" I smiled waving to my co- star.

"Hey Sonny!" She waved back and applied some coco mocco coco lip gloss.

"So, what have you been up with you?" I asked her.

"Nothing much, but Joey did take me out on an awesome date last night!" She squealed. _Joey was her boyfriend. He wasn't that famous, but he was really nice and he complemented her a lot. They looked perfect together and Tawni didn't care if he was an heir, actor, model or even a prince. _

"You're so cute together!" I squealed with her.

"I KNOW! But what have you been up to?" She asked.

"I have a problem… Chad to me is irresistible and well I melt in his hands, but I want him to melt in my hands for once!" I explained.

"I see… well I know what you need! Something sexy to make him swoon!" She smiled evilly and I was too.

_**Later that day**_

Right after rehearsal Tawni told me to go shopping with her.

I walked to the Mackenzie Falls set and saw that Chad was just exiting.

"Hey Son- Shine," He smiled kissing me on the cheek.

"Hey, look, I'm going shopping with Tawni. Okay?" I asked him.

"Alright,"

"Are you sure you'll be able to live without me?" I teased.

"I think I'll survive, but just in case," He pointed to his lips.

I sighed and shook my head side to side while smiling.

I reached up and kissed him on the lips. He pushed more into it but I stopped him.

"Chad, I have to go," I smirked at him and walked away.

"Love you!" He called after me.

"I love you too!" I called back still walking forward.

I reached Tawni's car and we drove to the mall.

Tawni dragged me around everywhere until she found something she liked and smiled evilly like before.

She whispered the plan in my ear and I started smiling evilly too.

This was sure to make Chad melt in my hands.

_**At night **_

After Chad and I had dinner he changed in the bathroom of our guest room and I took the bathroom in our room.

I quickly got changed into the dress that I bought. It was a turquoise color, VERY SHORT and had 2 thin straps attached. It was a sleepwear so I could sleep in it, but it could also make Chad liquefy in my hands. I let my hair fall down and ruffled it a little bit. I added some lip gloss too.

I heard Chad walk in, and then I heard the T. V. open up. _Chad always watched T. V. before we slept so I knew he was good. _

I came out of the bathroom and leaned my arm on the side of the door and leaned towards it.

His eyes shifted to me and his eyes got big.

I smiled and his face.

"WOW!" He said staring at my dress and then looked down to see no pajamas and my legs were open. His eyes got even bigger and he immediately smiled.

"Oh la, la," He sang. I giggled and then laid down next to him on the bed.

He reached towards me and laid kisses on my neck reaching up to my collar bone.

I giggled flirtatiously.

"Come here." I smiled.

"Anything for you." He said staring at my dress and then he grabbed me.

I kissed him on the lips and grabbed onto him. He immediately got up, put his hands down next to my thighs on the bed and stretched his arms up.

So basically when I looked up, a few feet up, I could see Chad.

"You're so beautiful!" He said in a sexy, husky tone. Then he lunged again and roughly kissed me.

It started to get intense and Chad wanted more, while I moaned.

He reached for the dress, while kissing me, but I stopped him and pushed him off me.

"What the heck!" He seemed surprised, while I was smiling.

"Not tonight, Cooper." I told him, grinning.

I pushed the covers over me but then pulled them off and quickly said,

"And just so you know, that's how you make Chad Dylan Cooper melt through your fingers." I said giggling while he grunted.

And with that I slept happily, thinking that I could make Chad Dylan Cooper putty in my hands.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: I'm such a bad person for writing such bad stuff but it's so funny!

**Anyway… what did you think? Don't hesitate to review, because I absolutely love reading them!**


	26. One Heck Of A HoneyMoon

**Author's Note: Hey awesome readers! I really appreciate you guys, bearing with me! I love you all! Nothing more to say, so here's the first one-shot of this story.**

**

* * *

**

One Heck Of A Honey-Moon

_**Chad's Point Of View**_

"Sonny you ready!" I asked calling up the stairs.

"Yup, I'll be right there!" She called back. In a few seconds Sonny was coming down the stairs holding a bunch of suite cases. I quickly hurried over to help her.

"Will you please tell me where we are going!" She begged. _She was so cute! Stupid cute!_

"No," I grinned, grabbing her suite cases and mine. But she grabbed some of hers to load some weight off me.

"At least give me some hints!" She begged once again.

"I did, I told you what type of clothes to bring." I explained heading out.

_**Sonny's Point of view**_

"But packing light clothes, bikinis and sun dresses can mean a lot of places!" I pouted getting mad. _Why wouldn't he tell me where we were going on our honeymoon! _

We headed out and walked to my black 2010 Porsche Boxster.

_Chad had bought it for me! It was such a cool car. Really hot and had no top, like the way I like it! Chad was so sweet and he had good taste in cars too. _

"Oh well, you'll just have to wait!" He chuckled and now I was really mad. I pouted even more, crossing my chest across my chest.

After putting the suitcases in the back of the car he looked at me and chuckled.

"Come on, Son – Shine, you'll just have to wait." He explained grabbing my waist from the back.

"No!" I said like a five year old.

He started tickling my waist and I giggled.

"Chad stop!" I laughed but he continued to giggle and squirm in his arms.

"Chad, please, I'll wait!" I finally gave in and he finally stopped.

He smiled and I smiled back. Then he handed me my polka dot yellow scarf and a pair of yellow heart shaped sun glasses.

I put them on and he drove us to the airport.

When we reached it, I walked out grabbing my suitcases and heading towards the airport entrance but Chad stopped me.

"No, we're not going there, we're going on my private jet!" He said heading the other way.

I gasped.

"O my gosh that's so cool, but I really wanted to go on the public airplane." I said following him.

"Why?"

"Because they tell you where you're going!" I yelled.

"Come on, Sun-shine trust me!" He stated kissing me on the cheek.

"Yea, yea!" I said like it was nothing.

"Will you cheer up!" He asked getting impatient.

"On one reason!" I asked him.

"What?"

"You let me sleep on your chest on the ride!" I giggled. He nodded.

"My pleasure!" He kissed me lightly on the lips and then we reached Chad's private jet, "Air Chad!"

I laughed at the name of the jet and he glared at me. I quickly stopped laughing.

The pilot put away our bags and Chad opened the door, "My Lady," He offered.

I giggled and walked in to luxury. The seats were so cushiony, there was a fridge, a television, and so much more!

"You like…" He emphasized.

"This place is so awesome!" I said looking around.

"I know and it's even more awesome with you here!" He said mimicking me as I blushed.

"You're so cheesy!" I lightly slapped his arm.

"Well I have to, you're my wife!" He literally screamed. _I was still not used to be calling his wife, but it was so exciting! I'M CHAD DYLAN COOPER'S WIFE!_

"I know, and I'm loving every moment of it!" I smiled hugging him and sitting down on one of the seats.

"Who wouldn't, _I am _the Chad Dylan Cooper!" He popped his invisible collar and I laughed. He quickly got seated next to him.

"I love you," I smiled bigger to him.

"I love you too," He smiled back.

Throughout the ride we watched the movie, "The Notebook." I cried and Chad held onto me.

We watched some Mackenzie Falls, and some So Random. _Speaking of So Random, we were off for 2 weeks for summer break so that's we went now for our honey moon. _

After some chatting, eating and laughing, I slowly drifted off to sleep.

_**Chad's Point of View**_

I looked down to see my Son- Shine, who had slowly drifted off to sleep. I smiled, she was so cute when she was sleeping.

Her mouth was curved into a smile. She was lightly snoring and curled up into a ball.

I slowly picked her up, walked over to the couch and sat her down. I quickly sat down next to her and she cuddled into my chest.

I held onto her and soon I had drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Mr. Cooper!" My head quickly jerked up to our pilot, Kabbey.

"Hey!" I waved to him.

"Mr. Cooper we have landed, the limo is waiting outside." He explained and walked off. I turned to my side and saw Sonny still sleeping.

"Son-Shine, wake up…" I said softly.

"Sonny," I said again and her eyes flicked open and she screamed, "I wasn't snoring!"

I laughed at her cuteness and helped her up.

"Let's go," I offered her my hand and we walked out and into the limo.

We soon had reached our hotel, Breezes Bahamas. It was 5 stars, beautiful hotel right in front of the beach and I knew it was perfect for my Son- Shine. _**(A/N: Real place, I do my research)**_

Sonny's eyes looked to the sign and screamed.

"WE'RE IN THE BAHAMAS!" She screamed while I covered my ears.

"Yea," I said softly.

"OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH!" She screamed more and ran to hug me, really tightly.

"Okay, you can let me go, now," I chuckled rubbing my possibly crushed ribs.

"Chad, this is so beautiful! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU!" She grabbed my face and kissed me really hard.

Usually I would love the idea of kissing her this passionately but I was very sore.

I kissed her back and then she grabbed my hand and ran into the hotel.

When we reached inside, it was magnificent.

_**Sonny's Point of view**_

_I WAS IN THE BAHAMAS! CHAD TOOK ME TO THE BAHAMAS! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I JUST WANTED TO POUNCE ON CHAD! I ALWAYS DREAMED OF COMING HERE AND THE HOTEL WAS SO BEAUTIFUL AND… expensive looking._

"Chad how much did this cost?" I asked him as we reached the front desk.

"Sonny, it doesn't matter," He answered.

"Chad!" I gave him my puppy dog eyes and made a pout face. _It always worked!_

"Ugh, Sonny, that's so unfair!" He whined and then sighed, "Alright, about 2,000 dollars… per day…" He said and I froze.

He quickly brought his hands to himself to cover himself in defense as if I was going to hit him.

But I was still, my mouth was hung open, and my eyes were big.

"Sonny," He waved his hand in front of my face.

"Sonny," He said in monotone.

Then he shook my body.

"ALLISON REBECCA MUNROE!" He screamed and I snapped out.

"You… you… ppp… ppaid… 2,000… dollars…." I stuttered as he nodded.

"But it was worth it," He added after the nod.

"CHAD DYLAN COOPER ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!" I screamed at him.

"Sonny, calm down, it was nothing!" He said taking my hand as I calmed down.

"I'm leaving," I said walking away. _I couldn't let Chad pay 2,000 dollars for one hotel room for one day!_

Chad grabbed me from the behind and turned me around.

"Listen to me, I love you, and you have to live with the fact that I'm rich and will use my money on you. Also you can't leave, I already paid for everything." He looked me in the eyes and I sighed.

"Fine," I said lightly and nodded.

"Fine," He smiled.

"Good," I smiled back.

"Good,"

"So were good?" I asked.

Instead of answering he kissed me on the lips as I blushed because people were staring at me because of the time we both screamed.

Quietly we both walked to the front desk.

"Well that was entertaining," The person at the front desk chuckled.

"We have a room booked under Cooper," Chad asked.

"I'll need to see some ID," He asked as Chad handed over his license and soon enough we were headed to our "Honey moon suite."

The hotel was absolutely beautiful, it had such a good views and some many amenities.

When I reached the room, I took a deep breath, inserted the card and we walked in.

First of all, there were candles everywhere, there was one giant bed in the middle and had rose petals in the shape of a heart.

It was so cute!

As soon as I saw the bed, I ran up and jumped down on it. And let me tell you, it was so comfy!

Chad laughed as I curled up under the covers.

He ran up to the bed and jumped onto it. He pulled off the covers, so I was face to face with him. I giggled. He reached down and lightly kissed me.

"This place is really amazing, Chad, thank you." I told him.

"Anything for you," He kissed the top of my head and lay down next to me.

"So, what are we going to do, today?" I asked him.

"Why don't we go down to the beach?" Chad suggested and I nodded running to my suite case.

I grabbed a white, long beautiful sundress with pink floral designs. Tawni had gotten it for me.

After I changed, Chad went in to the bathroom and came out wearing a White t-shirt with some red shorts.

We interlinked our hands and went out.

As soon as we reached the water, we got ambushed.

"O my God! I'm a huge fan!"

"Can I have your autographs?"

"I love you guys as a couple!"

"CHANNY IS AWESOME!" All these people were screaming and yelling, a few even fainted.

"We'll autograph some of you, but we are here to enjoy our honey moon, so we would like some privacy." Chad explained and the crowd 'awed' us about our honey moon.

After at least signing about 20 people, each of us, we were left alone. I splashed my feet in the water.

Chad grabbed my waist and we swayed.

We laughed, and splashed each other with water until evening entered and some music played.

We turned around and saw that it was coming from the beach station speakers, and they said it was for our pleasure.

First it played, "Tonight's gonna be a good night," by Black Eyed Peas.

People started dancing and so did we.

After that the intercom said, "This is from Chad Dylan Cooper to his Son- Shine, and by the way, HAPPY HONEY MOON!" It screamed.

I turned to Chad and my eyes got big.

People looked at us and then at the same time, they all went, "AWW!"

I giggled and then, "Something about the sunshine came on." I laughed at his choice.

He dipped me and kissed me as the crowd again went, "Aww!"

The music played and Anna Margaret's voice came on.

_**Wake up to the blue sky**_

_**Grab your shades**_

_**And let's go for a ride**_

_**Breakfast by the ocean**_

_**We'll do lunch at Sunset & Vine**_

_**Every day's a dreaming California**_

_**Every night the stars come out to play**_

_**Wish that I could always feel this way**_

Then all of sudden Chad started the singing and I blushed.

_**There's something about the sunshine, baby**_

_**I'm seeing you in a whole new light**_

_**Out of this world for the first time, baby**_

_**Ohhh its alright**_

_**There's something about the sunshine**_

_**There's something about the sunshine**_

And then I started to sing.

_**Hollywood rocking**_

_**In Malibu we hang out and chill**_

_**It's all about the shopping**_

_**From Melrose to Beverly Hills**_

This time Chad sang.

_**Everywhere's a scene**_

_**And now we're in it**_

_**I don't wanna paint this town alone**_

_**When I see you smile I always feel at home**_

_**There's something about the sunshine, baby**_

_**I'm seeing you in a whole new light**_

_**And it's a breeze with the palm trees swaying**_

_**Oh, its alright**_

He cut off and I sang and Chad sang the background (parenthesis) parts

_**Now that you're here (now that you're here)**_

_**It's suddenly clear (suddenly clear)**_

_**Sun coming through I never knew**_

_**Whatever I do it's better with you**_

_**(It's better with you)**_

Then we both sang together.

_**There's something about the sunshine baby (something about it)**_

_**I'm seeing you in a whole new light (whole new light)**_

_**Out of this world for the first time baby (yeah)**_

_**Oh, its alright (its alright)**_

_**There's something about the sunshine baby (something about it)**_

_**I'm seeing you in a whole new light (whole new light)**_

_**Out of this world for the first time baby (ohhh)**_

_**Oh, its alright (its alright)**_

_**There's something about the sunshine, baby**_

_**I'm seeing you in a whole new light**_

_**And it's a breeze with the palm trees swaying**_

_**Oh, its alright**_

When we were done, everybody cheered and I quickly blushed realizing everybody was watching us.

"Thank you!" Chad screamed to the crowd. I grabbed his hand and we walked back into the hotel.

"You know you're a pretty good singer Chad!" I complemented.

"So are you," I giggled and we walked up to our room.

"So how long are we staying here?" I asked.

"I want to stay 5 days, longer if you like." He told me as he swiped the card and we walked into the room.

"I think 5 days will be enough," I smiled going into the bathroom and getting Chad into my pajamas. He got changed into a tight T- Shirt, and kept his shorts on.

Soon after talking we both drifted off to sleep.

_**NEXT DAY**_

_**Still Sonny's Point Of View**_

"CHAD! WAKE UP!" I screamed coming out of the bathroom after a shower. It was 12 in the afternoon and he still was sleeping.

I wrapped my hair in a towel and shook him.

"5 more minutes, mommy." He mumbled and I giggled.

"Don't make bring the bucket!" I threatened and he shot up.

"Good boy, pick out your clothes, I'm going to get changed." If he hadn't noticed I was wearing a towel because I forgot my clothes.

I took my purple tank top and grabbed my jeans.

He grunted.

"Why are you in such a rush…"He grimaced patting the side of the bed. He had an evil grin and I didn't like it.

"Not a chance!" I giggled and ran in to the bathroom before he could catch me.

"Sooonnnnneeeeyyyyy, hurrrrrrryyyyy uppppppppp!" He whined.

I grunted. _I_ _HAD ONLY PANTS ON, AND HE WAS ALREADY WHINING! _

"I GOTTA GO!" He whined again like a little baby.

I quickly rushed and ran out.

"Would you stop complaining, did you want me to come out half dressed!" I yelled at him. _UGH! SOMETIMES HE WAS SUCH A BABY!_

He grinned at my choice of words.

"You know, that wouldn't be bad…" He grinned again.

"YOU'RE SUCH A PERVERT!" I screamed pushing him into the bathroom.

In about 45 minutes Chad came out and I was on my laptop.

"So how do I look?" Chad asked. I glanced at him for a minute. He was wearing a blue T-Shirt and some black jeans.

"Okay," I simply said turning my head back to the laptop.

He sat next to me on the bed and looked at my laptop and then turned away.

"SONNY! That's boring!" He complained. _Of course it was boring, it was our bills! _

"Chad you have to look at these numbers, they add up to a lot!" I said pointing to the screen.

He yawned and then rolled his eyes.

"Sonny, would you leave the laptop alone, where on our honey moon!" He sighed trying to the take the laptop away from me but I snatched it back.

"Chad you have to study these figures, it's a lot of money!" I tried to show him but he pushed it away.

"The only the figures I want to study, are your figures…" He said in a husky, sexy voice tracing my hip.

I giggled since it tickled.

"Chad!" I giggled again and pushed his hand away.

"Sonny, I'm stinking rich, don't worry!" He said closing the laptop top and I grunted.

"That's just it, I want to share the bills, you can't pay for anything, and it will make me feel guilty!"

"How about this, you pay half from your acting career and I'll find some auditions for some acting opportunities so you pay half, and if you can't pay, I'll pay your share so you don't go broke. Alright!" He compromised and I nodded.

"Good, now why don't we get down to some real business, like studying you figures?" He grinned while I giggled.

He grabbed my waist and started tickling me and I squirmed.

"CHAD! THAT TICKLES! STOP! CHAD!" I giggled squirming on the bed while he chuckled.

All of a sudden there was a knock on the door.

Chad let go of me but I was still giggling from all the tickling.

"Who is it!" I asked.

"Laundry!" The women in the back called.

I quickly rushed over to see a 19 year old girl holding a clean-up cart.

"Why don't you come in," I smiled and then she came in and her eyes got big when she saw Chad.

"YOU'RE CHAD DYLAN COOPER!" She screamed, while I covered my ears.

"The one and only!" He smiled to her, and then her head turned towards me (I swear she gave me a death glare) and back to Chad.

"So the rumors of you two getting married is true!" She didn't look very happy when she said it.

"Yep," I said but all she was doing was staring at Chad.

She quickly snapped off and quickly got to cleaning in the bathroom.

I quickly ran up to Chad and sat next to him on the bed.

"So… where were we…." He had a sly smile on his face and my eyes got big.

"NO! CHAD STOP!" I screamed as he grabbed me and tickled me.

"Chad… we have people here…" I said pushing his hands off while giggling.

"Okay, I'm all done, um… do you mind giving me an autograph, I love you!" She spoke to both of us but all she was doing was staring at Chad.

"Alright, let me grab a picture!" Chad said reaching for the dresser and I saw a stack of papers with his face on it.

"You have pictures of you in your dresser!" I asked.

"Yea, in case of emergencies." He said grabbing one.

"What emergencies, you forget how you look!" I said sarcastically.

"For people who want my autographs…" He explained looking for a pen.

"Hey, I have pictures of you too!" He said opening up the whole drawer to see pictures of me. In the back he spotted a pen and quickly looked to the girl standing there staring at us.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Linda!" She literally screamed as Chad signed the paper.

"Alright… here… you go." Chad said adding the finishing signature and handing it to her.

She grabbed the cart and headed out the door smiling and as soon as Chad turned to close the dresser drawer she glared at me. _Why does every girl I met with Chad, hate me!_

With that she headed out.

"So…" I said dragging on.

"I want to do some sightseeing today, and maybe… go… shopping…" He said.

I gasped.

"You want to shop with me!" I screamed. _He always made an excuse of not going shopping with me because he thinks I take too long._

"Yes… but only to get some souvenirs... " He said lowly.

I quickly reached to hug him but instead tumbled and fell on top of him.

So basically he was laid on the bed and I was on top of him with my hands on either side of his head.

"I forgot to put the towels in-…" The same girl from before barged in but she stopped talking when she saw us in the position and her mouth hung open.

I quickly tumbled to the side of the bed as she literally ran, put the towels in the bathroom and ran out, glaring at me.

"Ugh… remind me to lock the door!" I said rushing to the door and locking it.

"We need disguises to go outside so grab two pairs of sunglasses and a baseball cap for me." He said as I grabbed the items from our suitcases and handed him the stuff.

"Shall we…" He said offering me his arm.

"We shall…" I smiled linking it with mines.

We both quickly climbed down the flights of stairs and went to the breakfast buffet.

People stared at us and gasped. _We were only going to wear our disguises outside of the hotel so right know we were really Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Mun- Cooper. I was still getting used to my last name._

At least 10 people rushed for our autographs and we quickly gave it to them and i headed towards the food.

I grabbed 2 pancakes, 2 tiny milk cartons and a banana.

"Here we go…" I said sharing the food with Chad.

After a little while I saw that his gaze was towards this blonde girl laughing.

"Chad, are you kidding me!"

"What?" He said turning his gaze towards me.

"We're at our honeymoon and you're staring at another girl!" I stomped my foot and walked away.

"Sonny! It's just that she looks familiar…" He said grabbing my arm and making me sit back down.

"I know her from somewhere…" He said deeply staring at her.

"One of your ex-girlfriends." I said huffing.

"No, I don't remember dating her… ugh… where have I seen her!" He said grunting and deeply staring at her.

"You'll figure out who, now will you eat something." I said offering him a pancake.

He nodded and started eating but I knew that out of the corner of his eye he was looking at her.

I grunted and turned his head towards me.

"Relax…" I said smiling and he sighed.

"Yea… I'm sorry…" He smiled pecking me on the cheek.

After we ate we headed towards the garbage can but we bumped into someone.

"Sorry…" I said and then realized it was the same girl Chad was staring at.

"Chad…" She said turning her gaze towards him.

"Melissa… Melissa Gerbert! That's why you look familiar!" He said like he finally found the puzzle piece that he was looking for hours.

"Wow… long time no see!" She smiled hugging him and he hugged her back.

Chad wasn't going to introduce me so I budded in.

"Hi! I'm Sonny Munroe, his _wife_." I said offering her my hand.

"So the rumors are true, Chaddy's all grown up!" She said shaking my hand but squeezing ig too hard.

Then she turned to Chad

"Sonny, this is Melissa, we were best friends for a few years." He said not even looking at me but just staring at her.

"Yea, I knew Chad till the second season of Mackenzie Falls, and then I got a movie deal and had to leave." She said smiling and I forced myself to smile.

_She looked too much into Chad and obviously he was interested in her._

"So… what are you doing here?" He asked eagerly.

"I work here since my new movie deals don't start for another 2 months." She explained looking deeply into his eyes.

"Cool…" He smiled.

"Well… we should hang sometime… I have to go." She said walking away.

"Great!" I said strutting off.

"What!" Chad said rushing towards me.

"She totally likes you!" I said still walking.

"Yea, she likes me because we were best friends." He said grabbing my arm and turning me around.

"No, I mean you should see the way she was looking at you, she like-like's you!" I said in a "duh" tone.

"Oh… no she doesn't…" He said defending her.

"Whatever, let's just go sight- seeing!" I said defensibly.

"Alright!" He said putting my shades on my eyes and putting on his shades and baseball cap.

I went outside to see a 2009 Corsa-red Ferrari California! MY EYES GOT HUGE STARING AT THE CAR! I ALWAYS WANTED TO RIDE A FERRARI! Me and Lucy would always stare at commercials of them!

"I couldn't find a 2010 car but this is pretty good…" He said looking at it like nothing.

"THIS IS SO COOL!" I screamed running to the car.

"I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU!" I said hugging him really hard.

"You know what will make me really happy…" He smirked pointing to his lips and I reached down but then I heard a large honk and a man screaming, "MOVE THE CAR OUT! NO PARKING IN FRONT OF THE HOTEL!"

Chad quickly grabbed the wheel and drove off.

We drove around looking at some historic places and a place called Fort Charlotte. It was underground and underground passages!

After that we sat at a park for a picnic Chad brought.

"Um… sir… could you take a picture of us…" I said handing my camera to a man about 40 years old.

We sat in front of the picnic, held hands and smiled as he took our picture.

"And one more…" I said as I looked to Chad and he reached forward kissing me.

"Ahh… sweet, young love." He smiled taking the picture and handing the camera back as I thanked him.

"You want to go shopping now!" I asked him.

"Sure," He said taking the picnic stuff and putting it into the car. We drove to a nearby mall and looked around.

I found a cute tank top that said "Bahamas girl," and had the Bahamas flag.

Chad bought a t-shirt that said, "Better in Bahamas," and had a picture of some waves.

After getting some shirt, pants and dresses (for me of course), we headed back to the hotel.

On the way back Chad let me drive the Ferrari. _IT WAS SO AMAZING! Everybody was staring at me and not in the bad way! _

When we reached the hotel, I parked close by and we took off the sunglasses and cap.

That's when things got insane!

"OH MY GOD! CHAD DYLAN COOPER!" Girls from every direction ran to us.

"RUN!" I screamed heading into the hotel and they followed behind.

"Alright, girls calm down! Wouldn't want my precious hair to get harmed… right…" Chad said making some space between us and the crazed fans.

"Your precious hair, HOW ABOUT YOUR PRECIOUS WIFE!" I screamed punching him in the arm.

"Yea, that too…" He said shooing it off until I glared at him.

"I'll give some of you autographs, and don't harm US!" I could see that he was nervous and when he finished the sentence the girls finally noticed me.

"Why are you with Sonny Munroe!" One girl screamed.

"She's my wife." He said taking my hand and smiling towards me as I smiled back.

"WHAT! CHAD DYLAN COOPER IS OFF LIMITS!" The girl screamed and all the other girls screamed too.

After some fainting, crying, and ear busting screaming, the girls glared towards me.

I quickly backed behind Chad and hid behind him.

"Girls, girls, calm down, I may be married but I can still some stuff and give you some of my stuff, if that will make you happy?" He said nervously smiling as the girls ferociously nodded.

He signed some autographs, gave a girl his baseball cap, and some stuff he bought (and touched, which happened to mean a lot to the girls.)

When they were finally gone, we slid down the hotel doors and sighed.

"Whew," I said, and then we looked up to see the hotel manager standing in front of us.

"Sorry for all the commotion…" I said looking down.

"It's alright, but most importantly are you alright?" He asked.

"We're fine…" Chad smiled to him and then we headed to our hotel room.

Taking each other's hand we both collapsed on the huge bed.

"Ah… long day!" I sighed once again looking to Chad.

"Yea, but it was great since it was with you." He said kissing me on the nose as I giggled.

He started kisses on my neck and up passing my lips to my nose, then to my forehead and then back down until he reached my lips and pressed hard on them.

"I love you, so….. much….." I said as he stopped to breath.

"Me too…" He smiled his eyes gazing upon my lips again and he reached forward until we heard a loud knock on the door sending him to fly backwards.

"COMING!" I called running to open the door and soon as I did, 20 girls came flying in!

"WHAT THE HECK!" I yelled at them.

And behind them was the hotel manager running wildly after them.

"I'm sorry… I tried… but too much!" He said between fast breaths. I steadied him down as Chad tried to calm the girls.

"Look, nice of you to come here… But you must go… where on our honeymoon…" He said looking towards me.

"If you don't I'll…. Call the cops!" I said as the girls glared towards me, while leaving also.

We quickly shooed everybody out and plopped to the bed, once again.

"You better write my death certificate…" I said lowly to Chad.

"WHY!" He screamed bolting up.

I laughed as he sat there shocked.

"I mean whenever we're not in disguise, all the girls glare at me. And I swear tonight they'll sneak in tonight and kill me!" I explained to him and this time he laughed.

"Sonny, you'll be safe in my arms, tonight…" He said as I blushed.

And again another knock was on our door.

"Seriously, how many people are going to knock on this door today!" I practically yelled as Chad headed for the door this time.

I shielded myself just in case of another fan riot, but it was the hotel manager.

"Um… would you like a different room, so the girls won't come back…" He asked looking all apologetic.

"That would be nice," We smiled to the manager as we packed up and headed to the next honeymoon suite which was up one floor.

"Also… I think this is yours, one of the girls stole it…" He said holding up a pair of Chad's boxers as I giggled.

"What… how… they… ugh… thank you." Chad said as the manager left and Chad held his boxers.

I continued laughing and he jumped onto the bed next to me and tickled me.

And again there was a knock at our door!

"WHO THE HECK IS IT KNOW!" I screamed, as Chad opened the door to reveal Melissa.

"Sorry, that's like the 5th knock on our door today…" He said.

"Oh, I didn't know, anyway, I was going to head to the donut shop at 7:30," she looked to her watch, "and it's already 7:15 and I was wondering if you wanted to come and maybe we could like hang out…" She said ignoring the fact that I was there.

"Alright, let me ask Sonny," he turned to me, as I sighed, "Um… I guess…"

"Are you sure?" He asked again, and I added a weak smile, "Yea, just remember to come back soon…" I smiled as he walked towards and planted a small kiss on my lips but I grabbed him and added more passion into it and then let him go, smiling.

_It was just that we hadn't had some alone time together that much because we were already interrupted and Chad seemed eager to hang with Melissa so I said yes._

"I love you!" Chad said heading out the door.

"Love you too!" I called smiling.

"So, I have the hotel room for an hour, probably, because how much time can you spend at a donut shop, right…" I said to myself and decided to go out and relax.

_**CHAD'S POINT OF VIEW**_

"So… here we are…" Melissa said as she parked in front of a small donut shop.

She had lent me some glasses and a hat to not get recognized.

"Um… I'll have an iced tea." She ordered.

"Make that two." I told him as he punched in the numbers.

We grabbed a close by table and sat down.

"So… how's it been," I asked her trying to make conversation.

"Good, I got a few commercials and I just got a lead in a new movie called River's End…" She said trailing off.

She gave me some details on the movie.

"Wow, I'll definitely watch it!" I smiled to her and she smiled back. _It wasn't long ago that we were playing pranks on people!_

"How have you been…"She asked me.

"Sonny's amazing, after you left, she joined So Random and we were always fighting…" I chuckled.

"Wow, so rivals…" She added as I nodded.

"Her friend liked a girl on my set crew and she asked me to help her set them up. While helping her, I asked her out and we were in total love." I said smiling at the memories.

"Then her ex-boyfriend kidnapped her, I saved her… and then one year later, I proposed on our anniversary and she of course said yes!" I smiled as Melissa went, "Aw…"

"Then on our wedding date, he somehow got out of jail and kidnapped her again, while shooting me and some other people!"

"OMG, were you okay!" Melissa seemed worried as I chuckled. The dude at the front desk brought our drinks and I drank some before I continued.

"I was fine but I figured out that he was pretty stupid because he held her the same place, the last time he kidnapped her. I rushed there, beat him up and he went to jail."

"Wow, so much trouble for one girl!" She pointed out.

"Yea, but she's so perfect! I was a total jerk after you left but she brought the good in me, out. She was sweet, beautiful, and absolutely amazing!" I sighed thinking about her.

"WOW…" Was all Melissa could say.

"I should probably get back!" I said getting up.

"Come over my house for dinner!" She offered.

"I can't," I looked to my watch at saw it was 8:30, "Sonny wanted to watch the fireworks at 9 and she'll kill me if I don't go…" I said throwing my drink out.

"Come, for a little while, for old time sake!" She offered again and I sighed and nodded.

"YA!" She screamed and we headed off to her house.

It wasn't too big but a regular place to be.

For the next 2 hours, we hung out and laughed and ate!

It went by so fast and when I looked to my watch and saw it was 10:30!

"OMG I HAVE TO GO!" I said running out the door.

"Why!" Melissa said running after me.

"SONNY WILL KILL ME!" I yelled as she rushed to her car and quickly drove me the hotel.

"I had fun, Melissa, but I have to go!" I quickly said and rushed up to the hotel room.

I quickly swiped the card and ran in to see, Sonny sitting on the bed, looking straight at me.

"Where have you been!" She asked loudly.

"I lost track of time, I'm sorry!" I said rushing towards her.

"Chad I thought we were going to see the fireworks tonight," She said lowly.

"I'm really sorry, Sonny, we'll do it tomorrow… I'm so sorry…" I said hugging her.

"Next time, can you at least call, I was worried sick about you…" She said cuddling next to me and lightly crying.

"I know, I was so caught up with Melissa, I didn't realize the phone was ringing. I promise not to worry you like that again…" I said kissing her head.

"Promise," She said holding up her pinky as I laughed.

I reached down to her pinky and kissed it.

"Promise," I said smiling to my beautiful wife.

She giggled as I kissed her on the lips. She grabbed onto me and I grabbed her waist, pulling her close to me.

"Um… sorry to bother you, but I need to give you something." We heard the manager's voice outside of the door.

I walked up to it and opened it.

"Melissa came to me and said you left her phone at her house." He said handing me my phone.

"You were at her house!" Sonny asked.

"Yes," I said but barely a squeak came out.

"So you were busy with her, alone, at her house?" She asked again and you could literally see Sonny's head growing bigger and bigger and then it would blow!

"Look, nothing happened! We hung out, talked about our lives, ate some pizza and told jokes…" I said with a nervous, weak smile.

"Nothing happened?" She asked this time, but her voice was lower.

"Nothing, I promise!" I said holding out my pinky.

She silently nodded, "Alright…"

I ran up to her and hugged her.

"I love you… and only you…" I said looking into her eyes.

"And you better not forget it!" She said heading to the bathroom.

_It was only the 2__nd__ day and this was already one heck of a honey-moon! _

_Author's Note: _

_WOW WAS THAT A LONG CHAPTER! 24 PAGES ON WORD! YA HOO! _

_The longest chapter I have ever written!_

_So please review, or I will get you! Mwwahahaha (cough) (Cough) _

_Because I really, really want 100 REVIEWS! So can you make that happen! Please!_

_Word Count: 7,628! _


	27. Movie Madness

**Author's Note: I GOT MY 100****TH**** REAL REVIEW!**

**I want to thank Peanutbuttermonster for giving me my 100****th**** review! I have never gotten this many reviews for a story! You guys are amazing! This person has reviewed and read many of my other stories so thanks too!**

**The reviews for so sweet and I really loved them. **

**Anyway here's another one shot, sorry it took so long but I've been really busy with my other stories. **

**This is my title for the story but I was originally going with Angel's not an angel. (You'll find out later in the story.)**

**Movie Madness **

_**3 MONTHS LATER**_

_**Sonny's Point Of View**_

It had been 3 months since our honeymoon. If you're wondering what happened, was after the first 2 hectic days there, Chad and I just enjoyed it. He didn't hang out Melissa anymore so we went sightseeing and down the beach. I really enjoyed it.

2 months ago Grady had proposed to Mina on her birthday and they had gotten married last month.

Tawni has found a boyfriend that happens to be an actor. He's not that famous but he really does care for her.

Niko and Portylon are surprisingly dating! _I know, I was freaked out too! But she finally gave him a chance! _

Zora is sticking to no dating right now; since she's only 15, but very mature for her age.

Right know Chad and I have started shooting a movie together in Arizona. Also his birthday is coming up in 5 days! I still didn't know what to get him! He basically has everything!

I was thinking maybe a nice candle light dinner but I didn't know what the present would be.

"Sonny!" Chad called coming out of the bathroom and I quickly shut the window of my laptop that I was looking at for Chad's present.

"What website was that?" He said narrowing his eyes.

"Nothing…" I said innocently.

"Sonny, come on tell me!" He begged.

"I was looking for a good present but I can't find one!" I whined.

"If it came from you, I love it." He said smiling and kissing me on the cheek.

"Why do you have to be so nice! Great husband you are!" I said crossing my arms.

He chuckled and then kissed me on the lips.

"Sonny I don't want anything, I already have everything I want…" He said trailing my lips.

"I know, which is why it's hard to find you something!" I whined again but before I could complain anymore he grabbed me and kissed me, again.

He put as much passion as he could and pushed me against the wall.

I slid down the wall and sat on the floor kissing him. He put his hands fully around my waist and I grabbed onto his neck and spread my legs on the side of him.

"Mhm… you're so beautiful…" He said tucking one of my hair strands behind my ear.

I giggled kissing him everywhere.

"Same goes for you, Cooper…" He chuckled and left kisses on my neck.

We stopped kissing and I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Taping for Scene 9, food fight, on now!" The director screamed from the back of our room's door.

"Come on, that's one of our scenes." I said getting up and offering him a hand.

We both went out to get into makeup and dressing.

The movie was called High School Queen. A boy (Timmy) came to a school where basically a girl (Andrea) ruled it all. She was snobby and rich. A basic love story, the boy taught her about having fun and laughing and they fell in love.

I played one of the quiet girls that always got picked on and Chad was one of the Timmy's best friend and he always seemed to show that he liked me. We kissed once near the end and fell in love too.

The scene right now was a food fight scene. Chad's character dumped a cupcake on my head and in return I dumped a chocolate cake on his. _I know unfair but Chad would finally get his hair ruined! _

"Okay Scene 9, take one!" The director screamed and we played our parts.

I stayed quiet for most of the scene but near Chad's character I laughed and fought.

"And cut, good job in an hour we'll rehearse scene 11! Alright off you go!" Director called and I stood in front of Chad and laughed.

"You know even covered in food you still look hot!" I laughed as I trailed from his chest to his lips.

I reached up to kiss him but the director screamed, "NO REAL KISSING ON THE SET!" And I tumbled back from the surprise but Chad caught me.

"Let's get cleaned up," He laughed as I took his hand and we went to go wash up.

_**5 days later**_

The director gave us the day off because of Chad's birthday. I had invited the So Random and Mackenzie Falls cast and his brother and sister. His mom and dad shooting a movie far away but they had mailed me Chad's presents a few days ago.

They all drove here since they were in California right now and Arizona isn't that far away.

They arrived in the morning and right know I was leading Chad to our room where the party was there right now.

I made sure the candle light dinner was tonight so I was getting ready for that.

"Alright, your present is in our room," I said taking his hand and then opened our room door.

"SURPRISE!" Everybody screamed and Chad jumped.

"This is for me!" He asked as I nodded.

There were streamers everywhere, a huge banner that said "Happy 21st Birthday Chad!"

"Hey guys!" He said greeting everybody and so did I and thanked them for coming.

"Cake time!" Grady called hollered with Mina holding onto his shoulder.

I brought out the cake. It was a chocolate with vanilla designs and said "Happy B-Day CDC."

He chuckled at the writing and blew all 21 candles in one blow.

"This really is amazing, Sonny," He smiled kissing me on the lips.

"Wait till you see the presents!" I said dragging him to the presents.

Chad grabbed the one that was all pink, it was obviously from Tawni.

She had gotten him a watch.

Then Chad continued down the presents. Mina and Grady got him photo album.

And it continued like that.

"Well, I've opened everybody's presents!" Chad said taking the presents and putting it on the bed.

"What about mine's Chad!" I asked as he looked around but find none.

"Where is it?" He asked.

"I couldn't find you anything and I wanted to give you something that meant something so I wrote you something." I walked up to the front of the room and spoke from the paper in my hand.

"_The first day I met you was the day you stole my heart… and my yogurt." _Everybody laughed and so did I.

"_You still remembered the flavor I ordered, anyway. Another day was when you ruined my Gilroy interview but I got you back because I always do, and then you said we should hang out sometime and after that… you stepped on dog poop." _Once again came the laughter's as I smiled to Chad and saw a sparkle in his eye.

"_Our first sort of date was at the arcade and our fake date. We played, I beat you at most of the games but you still didn't get mad and where we almost kissed, which most of you don't know. A year later was our anniversary and you proposed to me, and of course I couldn't say no, because like you say, "Nobody can resist the CDC charm." I got kidnapped, again but again you were my hero and my knight in sterling armor." _I looked from the paper and saw that Chad was smiling like never before. He winked at me and I continued.

"_3 months ago was our honeymoon and you paid way too much for it but you said it was because you loved me." _Everybody awed.

"_All those days were days I knew that I loved Chad Dylan Cooper no matter what, and today is also one of those days. _

_Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you was beyond my control. So thank you fate, and I'm happy I made the choice to be your friend and falling for you was the best thing that ever happened to me."_

I looked up and took a deep breath.

"_And today is your 21__st__ birthday and it is a joyous moment because you were born 21 years ago and if you weren't, I don't know where I would be. _

_There is only one more thing to say, Happy 21__st__ birthday, my oh, sweet, loving, yet obnoxious, husband!" _

When I finished everybody laughed and clapped.

I walked up to Chad and hugged him as he kissed me.

"I love you," I smiled holding his hand.

"I love you too," He smiled back and the party rocked on.

We ate and drank and basically had fun.

Evening entered and soon everybody left and Chad I sat on our bed.

"This was the sweetest, best birthday ever!" Chad said hugging me.

"It's not over, I'll be right back!" I said running out of the room and down stairs to the kitchen.

The whole cast of this movie lived in a huge house so there was only one kitchen.

I grabbed the picnic blanket and the food tray and ran outside to the backyard and set it up beneath the stars.

I quickly ran back up and grabbed Chad.

"Where are we going!" He said as I dragged him outside.

"Here we are," I said sitting on the ground and in front of the small picnic.

"This is so cute! But Sonny you already did so much, this is way overboard." He said sitting next to me.

"You did so much for me especially the honey moon and this is the least I can do." I said grabbing an apple and eating it.

"Thank you," I turned my head to him and he kissed me.

I nodded and we both stared up to the stars.

"They really are magnificent…" I said looking at so many in the dark night.

"Yea, they are," He said while eating a sandwich.

"I don't say this often but you really are the best wife a guy could ever get…" He said.

"And you are the best husband a girl could ever ask for." I smiled looking into his beautiful, blue eyes.

His eyes glistened like the stars above and we kissed right under the beautiful, starry night.

"Happy birthday, Chad…"

"It truly is a happy birthday…"

**Next Day**

_**Sonny's Point Of View**_

"Mhmm…" I mumbled shaking around in my bed. I looked to see Chad snoring silently.

_Aw he was so cute! _

I quickly grabbed one of the blankets, wrapped in around me and went to the bathroom.

After I got changed and showered, I saw that Chad was still sleeping.

"Chad, honey, wake up," I said lightly shaking him.

I walked up onto the bed and stood over Chad so my feet were on either side of Chad's legs.

His eyes opened up and he looked up to me.

"Hey there, hot stuff…" I said as he smiled.

I bent down so I was on top of him.

"So, did you have fun at the party yesterday?" I asked him.

"Yea, I did, but last night was more fun…" He said tracing my lips, as I giggled flirtatiously.

"Come on, we have," I looked to the clock, "About 30 minutes till our next rehersal…" I said getting off him but he grabbed my waist, kissed me one more time before he went to the bathroom.

When he came out, I was sitting on the bed, looking through Chad's presents.

"You got some nice presents," I said examining them.

"I loved yours the most, though," He smiled, sitting next to me on the bed.

"Aw, thanks,"

"How is it that you're all mine?" He asked.

"Huh? What do you mean all yours?"

"Your mine, just mine, you're not any just any girl, you're my girl, you're not just anybody's wife, you're my wife! It's just too good to be true," He said wondering.

"Well believe it or not, it's true, I'm all yours." I said kissing him on the cheek.

"I never thought about it but you seem too perfect. You're beautiful, sweet, funny and just so incredibly hot!" He said reaching closer to me.

"Aw, you think I'm perfect!" I said hugging him.

"Sonny, who wouldn't think you're perfect!" He said kissing me.

"You know you're spoiling me by saying all this stuff…" I said giggling as he kissed me everywhere.

"Chad, where is all of this coming from?"

"I don't know, last night made me realize that I never really think about the great things in my life. My family, my job, my friends, our house and most importantly you…" He sincerely said.

"You know, Chad Dylan Cooper, you always tend to surprise me…" I laughed, getting off the bed.

"Look Sonny, I just want you to know, I love you and only you." He said taking my hand and getting up too.

"I know, and I love you and only you too, know come on." We interlinked our hands and went for make-up and got ready for rehearsal then we would have to shoot the scene.

After an hour of rehearsing we got ready for the real scene.

My character's name was Lily, Chad's was Brad (I know ironic, Chad, Brad…) the boy who played Timmy's real name was Ryan and the girl that played Andrea's name was Angel.

_Scene 23 Take 1_

"_Aw, I like your clothes," Andrea (Angel) said._

"_Really?" I asked._

"_NO! They're filthy and ugly like you!" She laughed as I fake cried._

"_Leave her alone!" Brad (Chad) said coming towards Andrea._

_As Chad came to Andrea (Angel), she stopped. _

"_Um…um…" _

"CUT!" The director screamed.

"Andrea, what happened, you didn't say your lines!" The director said walking up to her.

"Sorry, I blanked out there for a second…" She said.

"Alright, scene 23, take 2!"

"And Action!"

_Scene 23 Take 2_

"_Aw, I like your clothes," Andrea (Angel) said._

"_Really?" I asked._

"_NO! They're filthy and ugly like you!" She laughed as I fake cried._

"_Leave her alone!" Brad (Chad) said coming towards Andrea._

"_Aw, standing up for your little crush. How sweet, too bad you can't do anything just like her!" She laughed again._

"_Hey, back off, Andrea!" Timmy (Ryan) said._

"_And who are you?" Andrea asked._

"_Doesn't matter, back off from my friends!" Timmy told her._

"_Alright, I'll let them go this time but only because you're cute." Andrea winked at Timmy and walked away._

"CUT! Good job, take 5 then back to work!" The director yelled as we sat down on the benches.

"Hey Chad…" Angel said sitting next to Chad.

"Hi, Angel," Chad said smiling towards her.

"So, great rehearsing…"

"Yea, you too…" He said awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

"I really like your show, Mackenzie Falls and I was bummed when it finished…" I just look towards the 2 that happened to be totally ignoring me.

"All great shows have to come to an end." He chuckled as she nodded.

"Okay, scene 24, up!" The director called as we all rushed up to play our scenes.

"So, what was all that about?" I asked Chad.

"I don't know," He said.

"SCENE 24 TAKE ONE!"

After 30 more minutes we had to do 5 more scenes for the morning, where I wasn't in, but Chad was, so I quickly pecked Chad on the lips (while the director wasn't looking) and ran up to our room.

While waiting I quickly got changed out of my shooting clothes and wore a light blue tank top and some mini denim shorts.

After some web surfing I ran down stairs to see if they were done shooting for the morning.

I walked outside and to the stage and couldn't find Chad or Angel. I walked to the kitchen to get some fruits and saw Angel and Chad kissing against the kitchen counter.

I quickly ran, crying.

They must have seen me because I heard footsteps behind me.

I ran to the pool and sat on the edge and heard, "SONNY!"

My head turned around to see Chad running after me.

"Sonny, it's not what it looks like!" He said reaching me.

"Really because it looked like you two were kissing!" I said crossing my arms across my chest.

"She kissed me out of nowhere! I swear!" He said taking my hand.

"Look, I even found these flowers for you, and I went into the kitchen to wash them and out of nowhere Angel kissed me!" He said handing me a few small sunflowers.

"Aw, Chad, they're beautiful!" I took them and smelled them.

"Look, what I said today in the morning was all true!" He said kissing me right on the lips.

I pouted and thought for a while since it bugged him but then I finally gave in to his sad puppy dog face.

"Alright, I believe you!" I said embracing him in a hug but making sure not to crush the sunflowers.

"We have 3 hours before our next shooting, what do you want to do? Because I really was planning on doing _something…" _He said trailing my leg with his bare finger.

I giggled.

"No! Let's go some sightseeing!" I offered.

"Ugh… alright, let's go, just you and me." He smiled taking my hand as we got up.

"Oh and did I mention that you look amazing!" He said looking from my legs, up to my waist and then all the way to my face.

"Know I think you only married me because I look good!" I said crossing my hands across my chest.

"NO! I married you because your kind, you bring out the good in me and you always know how to cheer me up!" He explained.

I narrowed my eyes and he put on a pouty face. Soon enough his puppy dog eyes made me give in like before.

"Alright, you win! Come on!" I said taking his hand, and running to the front yard, grabbed one of the rental cars and drove around.

"So where shall we go, my lady…"

"I don't know, oh look there's a park nearby on the GPS, let's go there." I clicked the address and it took us there.

"Alright here take these sunglasses, and here's a baseball cap." I said handing him the stuff.

"And here's a sunglasses for me and a baseball cap." I said putting on the sun glasses.

I was about to put on the cap but Chad took it from me.

"I want to put it on you." He smiled as he took the cap and put it on me and then took my ponytail and put it through the whole in the back.

"You should wear a baseball cap more often, you look cute." He smiled pecking me on the nose as we got out of the car.

"Again, you're spoiling me by saying all this stuff…" I said as I took his hand and we walked around the park.

"I'm sorry, how about we just walk around, and enjoy the peacefulness…" He smiled.

"Okay, now you're really freaking me out." I laughed.

"What, can't CDC be poetic…"He chuckled.

"Apparently it freaks out his wife." I laughed again.

For the rest of the trail we stayed quiet and looked around the scenery, the lake, the geese and the beautiful flowers.

"This place is beautiful!" I said swinging our arms together.

"Yea, it is…" He said but then he whispered in my ear, "But your more beautiful…"

"STOP!" I screamed and he jumped back.

"Stop what?"

"Stop complimenting me! It makes me feel like you only like me because I look attractive!" I sighed as he chuckled.

"Sonny, do you think that I would put up with a girl with an ex-boyfriend that kidnapped her… twice only because she was pretty! I put up with it, because you're not just pretty, you're sweet, funny and kind, and I love you." He smiled kissing me on the forehead.

"Aw, thanks… I think?" I was confused but ignored it and continued walking with Chad.

"How much time do we have?" I asked him instead.

"About 2 hours till shooting, you want to get back." I nodded and we walked to car and drove back.

As we entered the house, Angel was grabbing something from the fridge and saw us.

"What do you have to say for yourself!" I snapped at her.

"I just have to ask Chad why in the right mind he choose you?" Angel snapped back.

_Oh she just did not go there!_

I was about to pounce on her but Chad squeezed my hand.

"I choose her because she's sweet, cute, funny, beautiful and basically amazing. Everything that you're not." He pecked me on the cheek and we pushed by her and went upstairs.

"Thanks," We opened up our room door and sat down on the bed.

"I know how you can repay me!" He said patting the sheets on the bed.

"Do you want to do something with me other then get me into bed!" I crossed my arms across my chest.

"Not really…" He said weakly.

"Alright but I'll only kiss you, though." He smiled in victory.

I reached forward to kiss him but he beat me to it and pressed his lips to mines faster.

He grabbed my waist as I scooted over to him and my hands immediately ran up my hands so they wrapped around Chad's neck.

I moaned and we both tipped over onto the bed.

Soon enough we were in each other's arms, kissing wildly.

But we had to stop since there was a knock on the door.

"Chad… get ittttttt!" I whined as he grunted.

"Alright, but next time we kiss try not ruining my hair!" He complained trying to fix his hair.

"Ugh, if you weren't so sexy…" I shook my head side to side as Chad went to get the door.

It was Ryan.

"Hey, dude, shooting's an hour early… and you've got some lipstick on your mouth…" Ryan said as I giggled.

"Okay," Chad said and then closed the door.

"Stop giggling or else…" He threatened.

"Or else what!"

"I'll do this!" He ran up to me and started tickling me.

"Ch… Chad… let… me… go… we… ha… have… shooting…"

"Alright, come on!" He let me go and we both quickly cleaned up and ran downstairs.

In this scene my makeup was all ruined because I was "crying" in the scene.

As I walked up to stage, I passed Angel and she laughed.

"Aw, did Sonny, go in mommy's make up again…" She said in a baby coo voice.

"Ha ha, very funny, but you shouldn't be talking, Miss GIANT ZIT! Oh wait, that's just your face!" I laughed pointing to her face.

"Oh bring it on, Sister!"

"Somebody better hold me back!" I said taking off my heels as she took off her earrings.

"Sonny, honey, sweetheart… we have to rehearse our part…" Chad said bringing me back.

I grunted.

"Alright, but I'll get you next time!" I pointed to Angel and walked away.

As we walked to stage, Chad said, "You remember that fight we had when you helped Zora and I helped Dakota with cookie selling…" He chuckled at the thought.

"Yea, and you still didn't say thanks for practically SAVING YOUR LIFE!"

"I was acting!"

"Choking!"

"Acting!"

"Choking!"

"Acting!"

"Cho-." Before I could finish I felt a pair of soft lips on mine. His kiss sent tingles all over my body.

He backed off smiling.

"You now Chad you can't fix everything by kissing me!"

"Maybe, I can…" He smirked. And then again he reached forward and kissed me.

He pushed more into it but I had to push him off.

"Come on, shooting time…" I smirked and we walked off to the stage.

_**3 hours later**_

_**Sonny's Point Of View**_

"So, what do want to do? Shooting is done for the day!" I squealed.

"I heard there's a pool outside, maybe we could go." Chad said as we walked up to get changed.

"Okay," Chad went to the bathroom and quickly came out in a pair of shorts.

I started looking through my luggage.

"Wear something sexy…" Chad clicked his tongue and smirked while I rolled my eyes.

"For saying that, I won't!" I crossed my arms across my chest and walked to the bathroom door.

"It doesn't matter, you'll look sexy in anything." He smiled as I grunted.

"What, it was a compliment!" He whined.

I ignored him and went to the bathroom and got changed into a gray, yellow and black checkered print bikini.

For my cover up I grabbed my pink and white striped rope dress.

"You ready to go," I asked Chad as he nodded and got up.

I quickly ran downstairs and out to the backyard and the pool while Chad ran behind me.

As I reached the pool and sat down on the edge, I felt a pair of hands around my waist.

"Hey there, beautiful…" Why was it that every time he whispered to me, it sent shivers down my body?

"Hey Chad," I smiled to him as he sat next to me. I quickly took off my cover and laid it on the rack that was next to the backyard door.

"Come on, let's go!" Chad said backing up for power.

"I just want to sit down," I said but then Chad grabbed me and jumped in while I screamed, "CHAD!"

As soon as we touched the water, I pushed him.

"Don't ever scare me like that!" He chuckled.

"Its not funny!" I lightly slapped him again and aimed to do it again but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me forward so that my lips pressed to his.

He let go of my wrist as his hands dropped to my waist.

"Chad..." I giggled.

"Mhm…" He moaned as he let me go but then turned his head to the other side and kissed me again.

"Would you to love birds stop kissing for once because we would like to CANNON BALL!" Our heads turned to see some people from our movie jumping into the pool.

Chad and I both backed up as water came splashing everywhere.

"I think you guys are the cutest couple ever! I'm Channy all the way, baby!" Melanie screamed as she held her nose and squirmed under water. She played one of Andrea's (Angel's character) friend.

I laughed as I took Chad's hand.

"Thanks," I said a little too late since Melanie was already underwater.

"My opinion, is that you guys are really annoying since you kiss way too much!" Ryan complained as Melanie bobbed back up behind Ryan and he didn't notice.

"Well, what can we say, we're in love." Chad said kissing my hair.

"BOO!" Melanie screamed behind Ryan and Ryan shrieked like a girl.

Chad, Melanie, and I burst into laughter as poor Ryan looked like he had seen a ghost.

"What the heck was that for!" He screamed at Melanie.

"It was just so tempting!" She giggled, "Oh come on, it was a joke, cheer up!" She defended as she tried to hold in more giggles.

Ryan pouted and crossed his arms.

"I'm sorry!" Melanie asked. Chad and I looked towards the two of them with a confused look but to me it looked like they liked each other…

Before Ryan could say anything Melanie kissed Ryan on the cheek and quickly swam away as the surprised and shocked Ryan stood still.

_Yup, there was definitely something going on there._

"Oh… Ryan, I think Melanie likes you…"

"Melanie love me… Psh… We don't love each other…" Ryan fumbled. _DENIAL! Sound familiar…_

"I never said you loved her…" I eyed him as he mumbled something and rapidly swam away and the water propulsion from his feet caused my hair to be in front of my face.

Chad smiled as he tucked some of my hair strands behind my ear.

"I think we were doing something before me were rudely interrupted." Chad smirked as he leaned in.

"Stop kissing for once in your life!" Our heads turned to Angel sitting at the edge of the pool in a REALLY small string white bikini. To me it was WAY TOO REVEALING!

"What jealous, Angel?" I smirked as she laughed.

"Of you!" She laughed again, "Never in my life! Ha!"

I rolled my eyes ignoring her.

Chad wrapped his arms across my waist, reassuring me.

"So… Chaddy… do you like this, I personally bought this for you!" She said in her squeaky, screechy voice while batting her eyelashes and pointing to her bikini.

"I'm flattered Angel, but I personally like Sonny's way better." Chad smiled as he traced my waist.

I giggled as his bare hands circled around my smooth waist.

"Chad… you're tickling me…" I said trying to move his hands away.

"Ugh… I'll get him, Munroe, you just watch!" Angel huffed and then strutted away.

"Why is it that every girl I met after our marriage wanted to kill me to get to you?" I said throwing my hands in the air.

"Not every girl, Melanie doesn't want to get to me."

"Yea, because she has eyes for someone else…" I said looking to Ryan and Melanie who were talking and occasionally Melanie would laugh or blush.

"Sonny, girls always will go after me but I'll only love you, always will, always have."  
He smiled kissing the top of my head.

"Aw! You're so sweet!" I said hugging him.

"I know, look what you do to me!" He sighed as I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Come on, we should get back inside before I become a prune," I joked as I got out of the pool with Chad trailing behind me.

Chad grabbed a blue towel, while I grabbed my beach towel that had suns all over it.

I wrapped the towel around my waist and walked inside the house.

"Chad you coming!" I called as I reached the stairs.

"I'll be right there!" He replied.

_**Chad's Point Of View**_

I struggled to put on my towel as Sonny called for me.

Finally I got the towel to stick and not fall down, and I walked inside.

As I passed the kitchen, I felt a pair of arms grab mine and turn me around. My body twisted as I saw Angel standing there.

"Hey there, handsome…" She whispered as I shivered at her creepiness.

"Look… Angel… I'm flattered that you like me, but I'm married…" I smiled nervously as I stuttered pointing to my ring but she put her index finger my lip, and hushed.

"You know I never got close enough to see the color of your eyes…" She asked creeping closer towards me.

I shivered again and tried to back away but she pinned me to a wall. (For a tiny girl, she was very strong!)

"Tell me what color they are…" She whispered again.

"They're blue… yea… blue…" I said trying to push her off me.

"Oh… blue… so blue eyes would you like to go for a midnight swim…" She flirted again tracing her hands around my bare chest.

"The only thing blue eyes will be doing is pushing you off, so back off, black eyes!" I heard her. My head snapped up to Sonny standing behind Angel.

"I don't have black eyes, they're a beautiful hazel!" Angel retorted.

"Oh they will be black when I'm done with you if you don't back of my husband!" Sonny threatened.

"Oh… burned…" I laughed as Sonny smiled victoriously.

"Look, Angel, I'm not the mean one, O.K. So I want to be nice. Leave Chad alone! He's married, get used to that fact, millions of girls are. And I heard Wayne (A guy who plays one of Brad's (Chad) friends) has a crush on you." Sonny offered smiling. _That was my Sonny, always being nice, but she was pretty hot when she was mad!_

"Wayne, he's cute… I guess… look, it's just that I've had a crush for Chad like forever! But I guess he's married, I'm sorry… and thanks…" Angel finally surrendered.

"My pleasure…" Sonny smiled shaking Angel's hand and then Angel walked away.

"Well that was easy…" I sighed.

"What, no thanks!" Sonny said sarcastically.

"Here's my thanks…" I smirked reaching in.

"NO KISSING IN THE HALLWAYS!" I heard my director scream as he passed by us making me tip over but this time Sonny caught me and lightly pecked me on the lips.

"Wow, that was one… interesting movie…" I said folding the laundry behind the couch while Chad sat on it flipping the movie channels.

We had just come back from our movie shooting just yesterday and we were finally done with the movie! Right now we were at home.

"Ooh, I could so get down with this…" I look to see Chad dangling my Satin Lace light blue spaghetti strap top. It had a small bow around the waist and was small and thin.

He smirked at it but I grabbed it from him.

"The only getting down you'll be doing is getting down on the floor and grabbing those heap of clothes." I laughed while Chad tried to grab back the top but I wouldn't hand it back.

I narrowed my eyes and he grabbed the clothes on the floor and handed it to me as I folded it.

"Thank you," I smiled folding them.

"Yea, yea, whatever…" He shooed it off.

I kissed him on the lips and smiled.

"I'll wear it tomorrow, promise."

"Yes!" Chad yelled as I laughed.

"I think that if we do a movie, we should do it together because if we don't, girl's like Angel will try to get you and I won't be there to save you." I sighed.

"Don't worry! How many times do I have to tell you I love you!" He said taking my hands.

"Yea, I guess…"

"I love you, so much more than you could imagine!" He kissed the top of my head and smiled.

"Love you too…" I smiled back and hugged him but as usual he grabbed me, kissed me and pushed me onto the couch, kissing me fiercely.

_When does he __not__ want to get me into bed! _

**Author's Note: Sorry for the horrible ending, I didn't know how to end it, sorry…**

**Anyway, it's not as long as the last one, I'm sorry! Again!**

**Tell me what you think and thanks for my 100****th**** review from Peanutbuttermonster!**


End file.
